Protect Me, My Husband
by Via Ni
Summary: Terjerat kasus yang menipa gadis yang dulu pernah dijodohkan dengannya. Naruto bertekat untuk terus melindungi Hinata meski kini hubungan mereka ditentang./Menikahlah denganku./maaf Nii-san, saat ini aku sudah menjadi istri Naruto./ RnR/Flame/Cover by "MIDORI UCHIHA"
1. Chapter 1

**Protect Me, My Husband**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author : Vinara 28**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Action.**

**Rate: M**

**Warning: (!) Gaje, OOC, Abal, Typo's, EYD dan Tanda baca Berantakan.**

* * *

Pagi itu suasana terlihat indah, dengan bulir embun yang masih menempel di dedaunan, kicauan burung bernyanyi ria, membangunkan jiwa yang tengah tertidur pulas.

Namun tidak dengan dia.

Anak itu masih meringkuk di dalam selimut tebalnya, irisnya enggan terbuka meski sinar mentari menyeruak dari sela-sela jendela. Bahkan suara alarm pun ia abaykan.

Kedua kelopak itu terbuka saat menyadari sesuatu, ia melirik jam di atas mejanya. "Kyyaa.. aku terlambat!"

Berteiak Histeris sambil berlari pontang-panting, tangannya menyambar seragam yang sudah ia siapkan. Masuk ke kamar mandi hanya untuk mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi, tak ada niat sedikit pun untuk mandi.

Ia berlari menuruni tangga dengan tergesa-gesa. Tak lupa tangannya meraih selembar roti yang sudah tersedia di atas meja makan. Seorang pria paruh baya hanya menghela napas melihat kelakuan buah hatinya.

Pagi yang tak biasa ia jalani. Kakiknya terus saja mengayuh sepeda mini berwarna putih. Tas selempang tergeletak begitu saja di keranjang depan setang. Rambut panjang menari-nari, saat kecepatan sepeda melaju kencang.

"Minggir," Teriaknya, saat melintasi bundaran taman. Ia sengaja memilih jalan pintas agar cepat sampai di sekolahan.

Burung-burung merpati yang tengah asik bertengger di sekitar air mancur. Langsung berterbangan, menghindari tabrakan dari roda sepeda. Tak ayal akibat kepakan sayap burung merpati yang terbang sembarang membuat matanya tak fokus hingga ia menabrak seseorang yang tengah asik menyebarkan roti untuk memberi makan burung merpati.

"Sumimasen," ucapnya. Ia berdiri lalu membungkuk takut. rambut lurus panjangnya menutupi sebagian wajah, hingga membuat pria yang ditabrak kesulitan untuk melihat wajahnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya pria tersebut. Ia lebih mengkhawatirkan keadaan gadis yang ada di hadapannya, daripada dirinya yang jelas-jelas ditabrak.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Oji-san, maaf karena telah menabrakmu." Ia mengangkat wajahnya. Tersenyum manis ke arah pria berambut blonde.

"Lain kali kau harus lebih hati-hati," naseha pria paruh baya sebelum membiarkan gadis manis itu kembali mengayuh sepedanya dengan kencang.

"Iya Ji-san, aku akan berhati-hati." Teriak gadis tersebut dari kejauhan. Sebenarnya gadis ini ingin duduk berlama-lama dan mengobrol dengan paman dermawan yang selalu memberi makan burung. Apa lagi ia sangat merasa bersalah karena telah menabraknya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, waktu yang tidak mengijinkan ia untuk berlama-lama.

"Gadis ceroboh," ucap pria paruh baya, ia kembali ke kegiatan semula, yaitu memberi makan burung-burung merpati.

"Siapa sayang?" suara manis dan lembut mengintrupsi pendengaran sang pria.

"Kushina?" sapanya. "Gadis yang mengendarai sepeda itu. Dia begitu ceroboh. Tapi jika diperhatikan, ia manis juga." Jawabnya. membuat sang istri sedikit cemberut.

"Kau ini, sudah tua masih saja genit," ujar sang Kushina pada suaminya, yang tak lain Namikaze Minato. Pensiunan jendral polisi. Dan sekarang jabatan itu diduduki oleh putra semata wayangnya.

**~oOo~**

"Tidak bisa dibiarkan." Suara baritor membuat orang-orang yang ada di sana semakin tegang. "Kasus ini harus cepat diselesaikan, jika tidak maka akan menambah korban jiwa lagi," tuturnya, ia berjalan mondar-mandir sambil memegang dagu.

"Namikaze-sama, apa yang harus kita lakukan pada mayat ini?" tanya salah-satu bawahan Jendral polisi baru tersebut.

"Kenapa kau tanya aku? Aku sedang sibuk berpikir. Seharusnya kau bisa tangani hal itu sendiri, kan? Kau merusak konsentrasiku saja." Bukannya memberi perintah, pemuda itu malah memarahi bawahannya dan semakin memperlihatkan kebodohannya. Ah, dia memang sedikit konyol.

"Ck, Dobe. Memangnya kau bisa berpikir?" celetuk salah satu rekan kerjanya. Rambut raven membelakangi tubuh pria berambut blonde yang tengah berusaha mencari konsentrasi.

"Teme, kau berisik sekali. Tentu saja aku bisa berpikir. Aku tidak sebodoh yang kau pikirkan." Pria yang dipanggil Dobe—tak lain putra mantan Jendral polisi Namikaze Minato. Ialah Uzumaki Naruto, ia tak terima jika diremehkan saat tengah menganalisa suatu kasus.

Demi memfokuskan pikiran, ia menjauh dari keramaian tempat di temukan mayat, yang diduga masuk salah satu kasus pembunuhan berantai. Naruto berjalan menyusuri jalan, tak sengaja matanya menangkap seorang gadis tengah mengayuh sepeda dengan kecepatan kencang. Ia tersenyum mengingat masa sekolah dulu yang selalu terlambat, sama seperti gadis itu.

Tapi seketika itu senyumannya memudar, saat ia melihat seorang pria berjaket hitam, dan memakai topi tengah mengacungkan sebuah pistol ke arah gadis kecil tersebut. Naruto berlari sekencang dan sesempat mungkin untuk menyelamatkannya.

"Awas!" teriak Naruto seraya menyambar tubuh gadis berambut indigo tersebut secepat mungkin. Mereka berguling ke arah jalan.

Tembakan itu melesat mengenai sebuah truk besar. Tepat mengenai roda truk tersebut.

Naruto hendak berdiri, tapi ia urungkan saat Truk tersebut telah ada di hadapannya. melaju tanpa keseimbangan. Naruto memeluk gadis kecil yang ada di bawahnya. mereka tiarap. Karena Truk itu melaju melewatinya. untung saja pengemudi truk itu tidak melaju kencang dan sepertinya sopir tersebut sudah sangat ahli mengendarai benda besar yang saat ini selamat dari hantaman dinding pembatas jalan.

Gadis kecil yang ada di dalam pelukan Naruto merintih pelan karena tekanan dari tubuh Naruto. Seketika Naruto langsung menggeser tubuhnya, membiarkan gadis itu lolos dari pelukannya.

"Kyyaa.." teriaknya saat menyadari di mana ia saat ini. Teriakan yang wajar dilengkingkan saat kau lolos dari maut dan kau menyadari saat ini tengah berbaring di aspal. Tepatnya di bawah mobil truk, di antara ke empat roda besar yang kokoh siap melindasmu.

Tangan Naruto menarik lengan gadis itu, saat dirinya sudah keluar dari bawah Truk. Naruto melirik ke arah tempat pria tadi, tanpa pikir panjang Naruto segera mengejar pria tersebut. Tapi naasnya pria itu telah menghilang.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Naruto sekembalinya dia setelah mengejar pria yang telah kabur. Gadis itu hanya menunduk, ia masih Shock dengan apa yang terjadi. Tanga kirinya mencengkram siku sebelah kanan. Rupanya ia terluka, jas seragam sekolah yang ia kenakan pun sampai robek, hingga Naruto dengan mudah melihat darah mengalir di sudut siku.

"Lebih baik kau obati dulu lukamu." Ujar Naruto, ia menarik tangan gadis berambut Indigo yang tengah merintih kesakitan menuju ke mobil Naruto untuk mengambil perlengkapan P3K.

'Hyuga Hinata.' Naruto membaca name tag yang terpasang di dada gadis itu. Tangannya masih terus membalut lengan Hinata, hingga kini lengan tersebut terbungkus kain kasa. "Sudah selesai," tuturnya sambil membereskan perlengkapan P3K yang berserakan.

"Arigato," ucap Hinata. Ia membungkuk, lalu membenarkan posisi bajunya yang sempat acak-acakan. Tangannya meraih jas Sekolah yang tergeletak di dalam mobil Naruto. Lalu mengenakannya kembali.

Naruto hanya tersenyum lebar, membalas ucapan Hinata. "Apa kau mengenal pria tadi?" tanya Naruto pada Hinata. Hinata menggeleng lesu. Tentu saja Hinata tak mengenalnya, bahkan dia tak sempat melihat bagaimana wajah pria yang hampir saja membunuhnya.

Hinata teringat sesuatu "Ano, aku harus cepat berangkat sekolah," pekik Hinata. Ia keluar dari mobil Naruto dan segera menyambar sepeda.

"Tunggu," cegah Naruto. "Lebih baik kuantar, agar lebih cepat sampai," usul Naruto. Ia masih khawatir kalau saja pria tadi masih mengikuti Hinata.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa berangkat sendiri. Lagi pula sekolahanku sudah hampir sampai," tutur Hinata, menolak ajakan Naruto. Tapi Naruto masih kekeuh akan keputusannya. ia berniat menarik paksa Hinata, kalau saja Sasuke tidak memanggil untuk segera kembali dalam tugas.

'Ck, Teme sialan.' pikir Naruto. "Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kau berhati-hati. Bisa saja pria tadi masih mengikutimu." Nasehatnya.

Hinata mengangguk mengerti. "Sekali lagi, aku ucapkan Terima kasih. Karena Oji-san telah menyelamatkanku." Hinata berojigi sekali lagi, setelah itu ia kembali mengayuh sepedanya dengan laju.

"Sial, aku dipanggil Oji-san. Apa aku sudah setua itu?" gumam Naruto. Ia melirik ke arah spion, memperhatikan wajahnya yang mulai ditumbuhi jenggot. "Sepertinya aku harus bercukur. Aku kan belum setua itu," Gumam Naruto sambil mengusap-ngusap helaian yang ada di dagunya.

Hinata terus saja mengayuh sepedanya, hingga kini ia berada di depan sekolah ternama KHS. Tapi nyatanya ia sudah sangat terlambat. Gerbang KHS sudah tertutup rapat. Teriakan pemimpin upacara pun sudah terdengar. Tapi ia tak kehabisan ide untuk bisa masuk.

Hinata menuntun sepedanya ke arah pagar sebelah timur. Di sana ada semak-semak yang hampir menutupi tembok tersebut. Tanpa ada orang yang mengetahui, bahwa di sana ada sebuah lubang yang cukup lebar. Sehingga Hinata dengan mudah masuk ke dalam sekolahan. Berterimakasihlah pada Sakura yang memberitahukan pintu rahasia tersebut padanya. Sepedanya ia biarkan begitu saja di pinggir pagar. Tentu saja tidak akan ada orang yang bisa melihatnya karena Hinata sudah menutupinya dengan rumput semak-semak. Good job Hinata.

"Kau dari mana saja?" Gumam teman Hinata bersurai pink. Saat melihat Hinata masuk dalam barisan untuk mengikuti upacara.

"Gomen ne Sakura-chan, aku bangun kesiangan." Jawab Hinata sambil mengulum senyum.

"Kau ini. Bukan kah kau selalu datang tepat waktu? Kenapa saat upacara kelulusan kita, kau malah datang terlambat?" Cecar Sakura memarahi Hinata. Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum. Mau bagaimana lagi, ia terlalu sibuk memilih dan mengisi pendaftaran di berbagai Universitas melalui media Online. Hingga ia tidur larut malam.

Sakura melirik sejenak ke arah lengan Hinata. "Lenganmu kenapa?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Terjadi kecelakaan kecil di jalan. Tapi untung saja ada yang menyelamatkanku," jawab Hinata.

Sakura menghela napas panjang, ia mengira kecelakaan yang dialami Hinata adalah kecerobohan yang selalu Hinata lakukan. "Kau berhutang satu cerita padaku," bisik Sakura. segera fokus mendengarkan sambutan kepala sekolah.

"Iya, tenang saja. Pasti akan ku ceritakan," bisik Hinata. Ia segera berdiri tegap saat ada seorang guru yang memperhatikan mereka.

**~oOo~**

Suasana mencengkram mengusai ruang tamu di salah satu rumah yang sangat kontras dan kental dengan rumah Tradisional Jepang. Di sana terlihat Tiga orang paruh baya dan satu pemuda.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Naruto?" Tanya pria paruh baya yang memiliki warna rambut yang sama dengan Naruto.

"Aku perlu memikirkannya dulu Tou-san," jawab Naruto dengan pasti. Shapirenya menatap pria paruh baya yang sangat kaku dan dingin. Ia menatap tepat ke matanya. Naruto merasa pernah melihat manik mata unik tersebut. Tapi di mana?

"Tidak ada pilihan lain. Aku merasa hanya kau lah yang mampu menjaga putriku." Ujarnya sangat terpaksa.

"Jadi, aku akan menjadi Bodyguardnya?" Tanya Naruto memastikan. Ia melirik ke arah sang ibu –Kushina— yang tengah tersenyum sambil mengangguk agar Naruto menerima permohonan itu.

"Lebih tepat nya Kau akan jadi suaminya," lanjut Minato menyela ucapan Naruto. Minato menatap pria paruh baya yang seusia dengannya. Tatapan yang mengartikan. 'Iya kan Calon besan?' Pria paruh baya tersebut hanya menghela napas lalu mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Tapi aku belum siap menikah.." Pekik Naruto frustasi.

Bletak!

Sebuah jitakan mendarat di kepala Naruto. "Usiamu sudah 27 tahun. Sudah sewajarnya kau menikah!" teriak Kushina di telinga Naruto. Membuat pemuda berkulit tan tersebut kehilangan pendengarannya sesaat.

"Putriku, Dia berusia 17 tahun. Dan baru saja lulus dari KHS."

Mata Naruto seketika terbelalak saat mendengar penuturan calon mertuanya. Ia Shock saat mengetahui wanita yang akan dinikahinya berusia Sepuluh tahun lebih muda darinya. "Tu-Tuju belas Ta-tahun?" Tanya Naruto tergagap. Mulutnya menganga dengan tidak elit.

**~oOo~**

Gadis manis yang baru menentaskan pendidikan menengah atas, tengah sibuk merapikan barang-barang yang akan ia bawa untuk mengikuti ujian masuk Universitas. Rambut panjangnya ia kuncir separuh dan separuhnya lagi ia biarkan tergerai, membuat wajahnya terlihat anggun tapi tidak hanya itu, Dia juga terlihat imut.

"Tou-san, hari ini aku akan mengikuti ujian masuk Universitas. Doakan, agar aku diterima," tutur Hinata pada sang ayah saat Hinata memasuki ruang makan. Ia duduk di meja makan mulai mengambil selembar roti dan melapisi dengan Selai Bluebery kesukaannya.

"Hari ini kau juga akan bertemu dengan calon keluarga barumu." Tak biasanya kepala Kluarga Hyuga mengobrol saat tengah makan. Tapi ini adalah pengecualan. Berita ini harus segera disampaikan pada Hinata. Karena ia berhak tau.

"Apa yang Tou-san bicarakan? Aku sudah selesai, aku berangkat dulu." Hinata tak menanggapi ucapan Hiashi. Ia segera beranjak setela melahap habis roti tawarnya. Ciuman di kening Hiashi pun tak lupa ia sematkan sebelum Hinata berangkat.

"Hinata, hari ini kau akan bertemu dengan calon suami dan calon mertuamu," ujar Hiashi yang sukses membuat Hinata menghentikan langkahnya, lalu berbalik lagi menatap sang ayah.

"Nani?" pekik Hinata masih tak mengerti. "Calon suami? Su-suami untuk si-siapa?" Hinata sangat bingung, ia menatap ayahnya dan Hanabi untuk meminta jawaban.

"Tentu saja untukmu Nee-chan." Celetuk sang adik –Hanabi .

"Calon suamimu, malam ini mereka akan ke sini." Hiashi menutup matanya, ia menghela napas sambil bersender di kursi. "Jadi, hari ini kau harus ke salon untuk merias wajahmu. Agar mereka bisa melihatmu sebagai wanita yang cantik."

"Ta-tapi Tou-san. Aku belum mau menikah. Aku masih terlalu kecil untuk menikah. Lagi pula, aku masih ingin meneruskan sekolahku, Aku tidak mau melepas cita-citaku hanya untuk menjadi ibu rumah tangga." Kekecewaan tersirat jelas dari wajah Hinata saat ini. Tentu saja ia tak siap dengan gelar sebagai Istri karena usianya yang sangat muda. Hinata masih ingin menjalani hari-harinya sebagai seorang remaja.

"Maaf Hinata, tapi ini sudah menjadi keputusan Tou-san. Mau tidak mau kau harus menjalaninya. Mereka juga tidak keberatan jika kau meneruskan sekolah di Universitas. Mereka pasti mendukung cita-citamu. Lagi pula ini juga demi kebaikanmu," tutur Hiashi meyakinkan.

"Tapi Tou-san—"

"Untuk kali ini saja. Turuti perintah Tou-san. Jangan kecewakan Tou-san." Hiashi memotong ucapan Hinata. Ia menatap Hinata sebagai seorang ayah yang menginginkan kebahagiaan untuk anaknya.

"Hiks.." Hinata membuang mukanya. Ia berlalri keluar, tanpa menjawab ucapan sang ayah.

**[Hinata POV]**

Semilir angin menerpa wajahku. Membuat diriku merasa lebih nyaman. Setidaknya untuk sementara.

Aku duduk di pinggir pagar pembatas jembatan, yang berdiri kokoh di atas sebuah aliran sungai yang deras dan d penuhi oleh batu-batu besar. Jika aku melompat dari sini, mungkin aku bisa mati. Pemikiran bodoh.

Tapi.. mungkin bisa saja membuat masalah yang menjeratku saat ini menghilang. Apa yang Tou-san pikirkan saat berunding dengan 'Mereka'. Bagaimana bisa ia berniat menikahkan aku, sedangkan usiaku saat ini masih terlalu muda. "TOU-SAN.. AKU TIDAK MAU MENIKAH MUDA..!" Teriakku lepas.

Lama aku merenung di sini. Masalah ini sukses membuat konsentrasiku membuyar saat mengikuti ujian masuk Universitas Konoha. Ucapan Tou-san terus saja terngiang di pikiranku. 'Untuk kali ini saja. Turuti perintah Tou-san. Jangan kecewakan Tou-san.' Aku tidak pernah bisa membantah perintahnya. Karena hanya dialah orang yang selalu ada untukku.

Setelah kepergian Kaa-san. Tou-san berperan menjadi dua kepribadian, ia berusaha keras untuk bisa menggantikan sosok Kaa-san untuk kami. Tapi.. apakah masa depanku harus menjadi korban, hanya demi membalas jasanya?

"AAAGGGHHRRR... APA YANG HARUS KULAKUKAN?" Erang ku Depresi. Rambut yang kutata rapi-rapi kini telah berubah acak-acakan.

"Hey Nona, Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?" Seseorang berteriak dari kejauhan. Sebelum aku sempat menoleh untuk melihatnya. Tangannya sudah melingkar di perutku dan menarikku ke arahnya.

**[End Hinata POV]**

**[Normal POV]**

Tubuh Hinata jatuh mendarat ke arah tubuh pria yang menariknya. "Apa kau sudah gila? Bunuh diri tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah," ujar pemuda tersebut memarahi Hinata.

Hinata menahan tangisnya. Sial sekali nasibnya, ia tengah merenung malah dikira mau bunuh diri. Hinata membalik tubuhnya, menatap pria tersebut. "Oji-san, Siapa juga yang mau bunuh diri?" Teriaknya di telinga pria tersebut. Hinata sangat kesal, ia menginjak kaki paman yang sempat menolongnya. Setelah itu ia menyambar sepeda mini berwarna putih miliknya. Meninggalkan pria tersebut tengah merintih kesakitan.

"DASAR ANAK TIDAK TAU DIRI. SUDAH DITOLONG BUKANNYA BERTERIMAKASIH, MALAH KAKIKU DIINJAK..!" Teriaknya mengancungkan jari telunjuknya ke arah Hinata.

"Sial, aku masih dipanggil Oji-san. Padahal aku sudah bercukur." Grutunya sebal.

**~oOo~**

Hinata masih tak percaya, bahwa ia menuruti printah ayahnya. Saat ini ia tengah duduk di depan cermin menatap pantulan dirinya yang sudah dipoles begitu natural, tapi terlihat begitu cantik. Wajahnya cemberut, tangannya sedari tadi memilin ujung gaun yang ia kenakan, tanda bahwa dirinya begitu kesal.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa aku sudah siap melepas masa remajaku? Bagaimana kalau suamiku nanti begitu kasar denganku? Selalu memerintah, bahkan nanti aku tidak diijinkan untuk pergi ke kampus? Bagimana kalau suamiku jelek? Katanya dia lebih tua dariku. Jangan-jangan dia botak dan perutnya buncit?' Pikiran-pikiran aneh mulai memasuki otak Hinata. Keringat dingin menjalar di pelipisnya.

"Hinata, mereka sudah menunggumu di ruang tamu." Hiashi menjemput Hinata. Tapi Hinata tak menjawab atau pun bereaksi sedikit pun. Ia masih sibuk dengan pemikiran-pemikiran negativenya. "Hinata?" ulang Hiashi memanggil Hinata sambil menepuk pundak Hinata.

"Aku tidak mau menikah dengan paman gendut, botak dan jelek," sentak Hinata, saat tersadar dari lamunannya. Hiashi pun harus menahan tawa karena melihat tingkah polos putrinya.

"Siapa yang akan menikahkanmu dengan pria seperti itu? Ayo cepat turun." Perintah Hiashi. Ia menggandeng lengan Hinata, membawanya menuju ruang tamu.

Jantung Hinata sedari tadi melantunkan detakan yang begitu kencang. Ia takut kalau hal yang ia bayang kan menjadi nyata. "Ini putriku, namanya Hyuga Hinata," ucap Hiashi sesampainya di hadapan Minato.

Perlahan wajah Hinata menghadap ke depan, menatap seorang pria berambut Blonde dan beriris biru laut. Bibirnya mengulum senyum, saat ia melihat paman yang tempo hari pernah ia temui. "Oji-san?" Sapa Hinata malu-malu.

"Jadi kau calon menantuku?" tanya pria tersebut, yang tak lain Namikaze Minato. Seketika senyuman Hinata membuyar. 'Menatu? Jadi paman tampan yang ada di hadapanku ini calon mertuaku? Lalu siapa calon suamiku?' Tanya Hinata dalam hati.

"Naruto, jangan sembunyi terus di punggungku. Lihatlah, calon istrimu sangat cantik." Ucap sang ibu –Kushina. Dengan malas-malas, Naruto menampakkan dirinya. Usianya saja yang sudah dewasa, tapi ternyata sifatnya sangat kekanak-kanakan.

Naruto menunduk sebentar memberi salam, lalu mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap Hinata yang sudah memasang ekspresi Shock. "Kau?" tuding Naruto pada Hinata. Kejadian nista yang dialami tadi siang terlintas jelas di kepalanya—saat Hinata menginjak kakinya.

"O-Oji-san?" Hinata tak kalah kaget melihat Naruto.

"Tou-san. Aku mau menikah dengannya," ujar Naruto pada sang ayah. Lalu berbalik menatap Hinata dengan seringai yang sulit diartikan.

"Eh?"

* * *

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Protect Me My Husband**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author : Vinara 28**

**Genre: Romance, Drama.**

**Rate: M (For Save)**

**Warning: (!) Gaje, OOC, Abal, Typo's, EYD dan Tanda baca Berantakan.**

* * *

"Naruto, jangan sembunyi terus di punggungku. Lihatlah, calon istrimu sangat cantik," ucap sang ibu –Kushina. Dengan malas-malas, Naruto menampakkan diri. Usianya saja yang sudah dewasa, tapi ternyata sifatnya sangat kekanak-kanakan.

Naruto menunduk sebentar memberi salam, lalu mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Hinata yang sudah memasang ekspresi Shock. "Kau?" tuding Naruto pada Hinata. Kejadian nista yang dialami tadi siang terlintas jelas di kepalanya.

"O-Oji-san?" Hinata tak kalah kaget melihat Naruto. "Tou-san, apa dia calon suamiku?" tanya Hinata pada sang ayah –Hiashi.

Hiashi mengangguk mantap, "Ya, dia-lah yang akan menjadi suamimu kelak," balas Hiashi, ia mempersilahkan calon besan untuk duduk kembali, lalu mulai membicarakan rencana pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata.

"Tapi Tou-san, dia terlalu kecil untukku," ucap Naruto. Kedua mata tersebut saling bertemu, muncul kilatan aliran listrik saling tidak suka. Meski Naruto pernah menolong Hinata. Tapi hal itu tak lantas membuat Hinata langsung menerima Naruto sebagai suaminya. Apa lagi sekarang di mata Hinata, Naruto tak lebih sebagai Om-om yang kesepian.

Malang sekali nasibmu Naruto...

"Kau yang terlalu tua untukku Oji-san," sambar Hinata, ia tidak suka kalau dianggap seperti anak kecil. Meski pada kenyataannya memang begitu.

"Jangan panggil aku Oji-san, aku belum tua. Dasar bocah." Naruto tak mau kalah, baginya ia terlalu muda untuk dipanggil paman.

"Lalu, aku harus memanggilmu apa? Ojii-san?"

Naruto mulai geram, ia menatap Hinata tajam. "Panggil aku—" ucapannya terputus, tiba-tiba pipinya bersemu merah. Tersadar dengan apa yang akan ia ucapkan.

"Tidak ada panggilan yang pantas, kan, selain Oji-san?" Hinata menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Tangannya ia silangkan. Dengan pandangan mata menantang.

"Panggil aku Naruto-kun. Karena bagaimana pun juga kau itu calon istriku, kau harus mematuhi perintahku. Atau mungkin, lebih baik kau memanggilku dengan panggilan 'Anata'?" ucap Naruto dengan nada erotis.

Kedua orang tua mereka hanya diam. membiarkan anak-anak mereka beradu mulut. Sambil sesekali tersenyum mendengar perdebatan mereka.

Seburat merah menghias pipi Hinata, ia tak bisa membalas ucapan Naruto. Bahkan tak bisa sedikit pun untuk menyangkal.

"Bagaimana, bocah?" kini giliran Naruto yang bersorak ria. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya seolah tengah merendahkan Hinata.

Hinata memajukan mulut, ia kesal jika diperlakukan seperti bocah. "Jangan panggil aku 'Bocah', seperti apa yang kau katakan, aku ini calon Istrimu. Mana ada seorang suami yang memanggil istrinya dengan panggilan 'bocah'. Panggil aku Hinata-chan."

"Nah.. Sepertinya kita sudah menemukan jawabannya. Mereka sudah saling setuju. Kini giliran kita yang menentukan tanggal pernikahan," ucap Kushina. Menyadarkan tingkah kedua calon pasangan itu.

Keduanya hanya bisa megap-megap, tanpa mampu mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

"Tapi.. tapi.. tapi.." ucap Hinata dan Naruto bersamaan.

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang kalau Hinata calon istrimu? Apa kau ingin menolak sekarang?" tanya sang ayah pada Naruto.

Naruto terdiam sejenak. Ini kesempatan emas untuk menolak perjodohan. Meski akhirnya ia akan mendapat bogeman dari orang tuanya. Mata Naruto kembali menatap Hinata. Ia menemukan sepasang iris lavender tengah menatapnya seolah tengah berbicara padanya, 'Tolak saja perjodohan ini.' Naruto mantap akan menjawab. Saat mulutnya membuka, entah kenapa kejadia tempo hari saat ia melihat Hinata akan diserang oleh orang tak dikenal, lewat begitu saja di kepalanya.

"Tou-san, Aku mau menikah dengannya," ucap Naruto pada sang ayah. Lalu berbalik menatap Hinata dengan seringai yang sulit diartikan.

Hinata menjerit dalam hati. Apa yang dipikirkan kepala kuning itu? Kenapa ia mudah sekali berubah pikiran? Hatinya terasa teriris membayangkan masa depannya kelak bersama om-om hidung belang. Bukan berarti Hinata tak menyukai Naruto. Hanya saja pikirannya terlalu lugu karena ia belum mengenal Naruto lebih dalam lagi.

Hinata hanya berpikir bahwa Naruto sama seperti om-om hidung belang yang biasa berkeliaran di mal-mal yang suka mencari anak-anak remaja seperti dirinya.

"Hiashi-san, sepertinya kita harus mempercepat acara pernikahan mereka." Ucap Minato, memulai pembicaraan yang serius.

Seketika Hinata tersentak. 'Hey? Mereka tidak meminta pendapatku?' tanya Hinata dalam hati. Ia menatap bola mata berwarna biru itu. Naruto memancarkan seringai aneh, Hinata mengartikan seringai tersebut sebagai seringai mesum.

'Mesum?' seketika Hinata membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya di malam pertama. Ia duduk di sudut ranjang dengan gaun tidur yang tipis, lalu Naruto masuk ke kamar dan mulai mendekatinya. Ia melepas satu-persatu atribut yang ia kenakan. Sambil tersenyum mesum Naruto mengatakan sesuatu. 'Kau akan kumakan, bocah.'

"TTTTIIIDDDAAKKKK.." Teriak Hinata refleks mengagetkan semua orang yang ada di sana.

"Hinata-chan, Kau kenapa?" tanya Kushina, yang langsung menghampiri calon menantunya. Naruto juga tersentak kaget langsung berdiri mendekati Hinata.

Hinata melihat Naruto semakin mendekat, membuat wajahnya memerah. Dan.. dan..

"Hinata? Bangun.."

Dan akhirnya Hinata pingsan.

**~oOo~**

Pagi itu di kediaman Hyuuga sudah digegerkan dengan lengkingan keras Hinata. Membuat semua penghuni di rumah itu berlari pontang-panting menghampiri asal suara tersebut.

Sepasang mata lavender membulat sempurna dengan sedikit memerah karena baru terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Ia masih merespon keadaan yang dialami saat ini.

"Nee-chan, Kau kenapa?" tanya sang adik.

"Hinata, ada apa dengan mu?" sang ayah menggoyang-goyangkan pundak Hinata. Karena sedari tadi Hinata hanya bengong, sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Huaa.. ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku malah memimpikannya?" teriak Hinata sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

Hiashi dan Hanabi saling adu pandang. Mereka bingung dengan tingkah Hinata saat ini.

Wajar saja jika Hinata begitu. Karena hal yang ia pikirkan semalam, Tentang bagaimana Naruto memperlakukannya di malam Pertama. Malah tergambar jelas di mimpinya. Dan mimpi tersebut cukup membuat spray Hinata basah. Ck, dasar remaja.

Hiashi hanya menghela napas, lalu meninggalkan Hinata, yang tengah sibuk dengan pemikirannya.

**~oOo~**

"Tou-san, aku tidak mau menikah dengannya," ucap Hinata dengan malas, saat ia memasuki ruang makan untuk memulai sarapan.

Hiashi mendelik ke arah Hinata. "Kau tidak bisa menolak. karena bagaimanapun hanya Naruto-lah yang bisa melindungimu," ucap Hiashi setelah menyelesaikan acara Sarapannya.

"Eh?" Hinata memiringkan kepala. Ia tidak mengerti apa maksud perkataan sang ayah.

"Ada sekelompok Gangster yang mengincar keluarga kita." Ucap Hiashi mengagetkan Hinata. "Ti-tidak mungkin. Bu-bukankah kita punya bodyguard yang bisa menjaga kita?" tanya Hinata.

Hiashi hanya terdiam sambil menggeleng. "Mereka saja belum cukup. Orang-orang yang mengincar kita adalah para pembunuh profesional. Mereka bisa membunuh dengan rapi, tanpa meninggalkan jejak. Kasus ini sudah tercium saat beberapa orang yang bekerja di perusahaan Tou-san, satu per satu terbunuh."

Hinata tercengang begitu pun dengan Hanabi, mulutnya membuka lebar mendengar apa yang diucapkan ayah mereka.

"Tapi Tou-san, kenapa harus menikah? Bukankah Tou-san bisa menyewanya sebagai Bodyguardku?" tanya Hinata.

Hiashi tersenyum. Mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan Hinata. Tapi ada sesuatu yang belum ia ketahui. "Jujur saja, Tou-san juga tidak mau melihatmu menikah muda, apa lagi dengan Naruto. Tapi.. ini salah satu permintaan terakhir dari mendiang Kaa-san-mu. Dia ingin bisa berbesanan dengan Kushina, teman sekolahnya saat masih muda. Lagi pula, dengan kau menikahi Naruto. Margamu bukan lagi Hyuuga, melainkan Namikaze. Mungkin dengan begitu, mereka bisa sedikit lengah. Dan juga kau bisa dijaga oleh kluarga Namikaze selama 24 jam. Karena Minato pensiunan Jendral polisi, jadi dia lebih banyak waktu luang. Yah.. dari pada terus membuang waktu dengan memberi makan burung merpati liar. Lebih baik dia menjaga menantunya."

Sementara itu di tempat lain. "Haasshhiimm." Seorang pria bersurai Kuning, tengah duduk di taman sambil memegang sebongkah Roti di sebelah kanannya. sedangkan tangan sebelah kirinya mengusap batang hidung. "Sepertinya cuaca di sini sedikit ber-angin. Lebih baik aku pulang saja."

Kembali ke kediaman Hyuuga.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Hanabi?" tanya Hinata. Ia menatap Hanabi pilu. "Bagaimana jika Hanabi yang celaka?"

"Tentu saja Hanabi akan aman. Ia sudah Tou-san titipkan di asrama Sekolahannya. Kau tau sendirikan KJHS (Konoha Junior High School) terkenal dengan peraturannya yang sangat ketat. Apa lagi sekolahan itu melarang orang luar untuk memasuki wilayah Sekolah."

Hinata masih tidak terima, kenapa hanya dirinya yang ternista. "Tidak adil." Gumam Hinata agak kesal. Ia bergegas keluar, untuk menghirup udara segar.

"Ohayou Hime?" Hinata kaget setengah mati, saat menemukan mahluk kuning bersandar di pintu rumah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Hinata kelabakan.

"Bukankah kita akan menikah? Tentunya mengajakmu untuk mempersiapkan acara pernikahan kita." Naruto tersenyum lebar. Penampilannya kali ini lebih terlihat santai dari pada penampilan sebelumnya. Ia hanya memakai kaos polos berwarna hitam dan celana jeans berwarna hitam kecoklatan.

Entah itu suatu kebetulan atau tidak. Saat ini Hinata juga memakai baju senada dengan Naruto. Kaos lengan pendek berwarna hitam polos ditambah blazer tanpa lengan berwarna dark coklat. Dan rok rempel kotak-kotak berwarna coklat dengan garis kotak berwarna krim. Ia juga memakai boot heels sebatas betis berwarna dark coklat.

"Kita akan ke mana?" tanya Hinata, saat Naruto menarik lengannya menuju ke mobil berwarna kuning yang terparkir tepat di depan rumah Hinata. "Bukankah aku sudah bilang tadi," jawab Naruto masih menarik lengan Hinata.

"Aku tidak mau naik mobil," ucap Hinata melepas paksa cengkraman Naruto di lengannya. "Aku.. Aku tidak suka naik mobil." Lanjut nya sedikit tergagap.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Naruto agak sedikit kebingungan.

Wajah Hinata tiba-tiba berubah mendung. "Pokok nya aku tidak suka," tutur Hinata agak sedikit kesal, Ia menghentakkan kakinya di depan Naruto. Sebelum ia berlari menuju garasi rumah.

Naruto melihat keanehan Hinata hanya bisa menghela napas bosan, lalu mengejarnya. Ia melihat Hinata tengah mengeluarkan sepeda mini berwarna putih. "Naik sepeda?" tanya Naruto sedikit tercengang.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, lebih baik kau pergi sendiri," ucap Hinata, Ia tak mau kalah.

Dengan menekan kesabarannya, akhirnya Naruto tersenyum pahit dan mengiyakan permintaan Hinata. Apa Hinata sudah gila, mereka akan pergi ke tempat yang cukup jauh dengan mengendarai sepeda.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Hinata, saat tangan Naruto menyambar setang sepeda kesayangan Hinata. Naruto terdiam menatap Hinata dengan tatapan bertanya. "Kau pakai sepeda itu." Jawab Hinata. Matanya menunjuk ke arah sepeda berwarna Hitam yang bersandar di garasi rumahnya.

Naruto masih menahan emosi. ia lalu mengeluarkan sepeda itu. "Kenapa pendek sekali?" tanya Naruto saat ia menaikinya.

"Tentu saja pendek, itukan sepeda Hanabi. Ha..ha.." Hinata terkikik, sambil mengayuh sepedanya, melaju dengan kecepatan penuh. Meninggalkan Naruto yang masih kesal. Hinata berhasil mengerjai Naruto.

"Awas kau.." Teriak Naruto, mulai mengayuh pedal sepeda. Tanpa ia sadari senyuman terpatri di sudut bibirnya. Mereka tertawa dan saling kejar-kejaran di jalan.

Mereka berjalan beriringan melewati jejeran pohon Sakura yang berada di pinggir jalan. Guguran bunga Sakura semakin menghiasi perjalanan mereka. Meski terkadang mereka saling melempar olok-olokan dan berakhir dengan balapan. Karena ingin menunjukan kehebatan dalam mengendarai sepeda.

**~oOo~**

"O-oji-san? A-apa kau yakin, aku harus mengenakan ini nanti?" Suara Hinta terdengar sedikit menggumam. Tubuhnya ia sembunyikan di balik gordeng yang menjadi penyekat ruangan. Tempat di mana ia tengah bersembunyi.

Naruto menghela napas sudah beberapa kali saat Hinata memanggilnya paman. Ia duduk bersandar di sebelah ruangan Hinata. Kakinya ia tumpangkan di atas meja, dengan santai ia menunggu Hinata sambil melihat-lihat majala yang tergeletak di sana.

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku Oji-san," ucap Naruto geram. Ia menutup majala tersebut dengan kasar. Matanya beralih menatap Hinata yang hanya terlihat kepalanya saja.

Tak jauh dari sana, ada seorang wanita yang memakai baju maid. Ia terkekeh melihat pasangan 'yang katanya' akan menikah. Tapi ia tak melihat mereka seperti pasangan kekasih yang akan melangkah ke jenjang pernikahan. Malah terlihat seperti paman dan keponakan.

"Buka gordengnya, aku ingin melihat bagaimana penampilanmu." Lanjut Naruto. Sekarang lebih memfokuskan dirinya ke Hinata.

"Aku tidak mau," tolak Hinata, "gaun ini terlalu seksi untukku, aku malu," lanjutnya. seburat merah menghias manis di pipi Hinata.

"Ck, Bukankah itu pilihanmu sendiri? Sekarang tunjukan padaku!" Perintah Naruto. "lagi pula, kenapa harus malu pada calon suamimu sendiri." Ia memalingkan muka, tidak ingin Hinata melihat wajahnya yang sudah memerah.

"Tapi.. kau harus janji jangan tertawa." Pinta Hinata. Dan dijawab Naruto dengan anggukan. "iya, aku janji tidak akan tertawa."

"Janji?" Hinata masih mengulur-ngulur waktu.

Cukup sudah Naruto menekan kesabaran nya. ia berdiri lalu menyikap gordeng tersebut dengan tangannya sendiri. "Kkyaa.. aku belum siap." Pekik Hinata, tangannya menyilang di depan dada. Ia malu karena mengenakan gaun tanpa lengan.

Naruto tercengang sesaat, lalu menutup gordeng itu kembali. 'Sial, Dia manis sekali.' Tutur Inner Naruto.

"O-oji-san, sekarang a-aku sudah siap." Hinata menyikap gordeng pembatas ruang ganti tersebut. Dengan perlahan tangannya ia turunkan, ia menyambar bucket bunga yang sudah disediakan untuk melengkapi gaun yang ia kenakan sekarang.

Sepasang mata biru, sebiru langit itu terbelalak melihat penampakan Bidadari manis yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Gaun putih membalut tubuh mungil seputih porselen, dengan desain yang minimalis dan terkesan modis. Gaun pengantin tanpa lengan, dengan rok pendek selutut di bagian depan, dan terus memanjang di bagian belakang. Gaun itu memang cocok untuk Hinata.

"O-oji-san, ba-bagaimana pe-pendapatmu?" tanya Hinata. Ia semakin tergagap karena Naruto terus menatapnya tanpa berkedip, dengan mulut sedikit menganga.

"Kenapa kau memilih gaun itu? Kau semakin terlihat lebih muda dari usiamu. Aku tidak suka, lebih baik kau pilih gaun yang lebih elegan saja," ucap Naruto sedikit ketus. Ia berbalik kembali duduk di sofa, sambil membuka-buka majala yang sempat ia lihat. Menutup sepenuhnya wajah Naruto.

"Oji-san saja yang memang sudah tua. jangan salahkan aku kalau aku terlihat muda dari oji-san. Sudah kuputuskan, aku pilih gaun ini." Hinata sedikit kesal. Ia menarik gordeng tersebut dengan kasar.

Diam-diam, Naruto mengintip tingkah Hinata dari balik majala tersebut. Ia bernapas lega, karena Hinata tak melihat seburat merah di pipinya.

**.**

"Oji-san, aku tidak suka yang ini."

"Sudah kubilang, jangan panggil aku Oji-san." Naruto benar-benar tidak suka jika dipanggil seperti itu. Apa lagi jika yang memanggil adalah Hinata— calon istrinya.

"Tapi aku tidak suka. Terlalu sederhana." Hinata mengembungkan pipi, sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di dada.

_Cletak!_

Naruto menyentil kening Hinata, "Itai.. apa yang Oji-san lakukan?" keluh Hinata sambil mengusap-ngusap kening.

"Lihat pilihanmu, terlihat kekanakan." Kali ini Naruto tidak mau kalah dari Hinata. Karena benda yang akan mereka beli saat ini adalah benda yang akan mereka pakai selamanya.

Mereka saat ini sedang berada di toko perhiasan, untuk membeli cincin pengantin. Dan harus kalian tahu, Hinata memilih cincin dengan mata berbentuk kelinci. Pantas saja Naruto menolak mati-matian.

"Oji-san saja yang tidak tahu style. Cincin seperti ini sedang ngetren." Kilah Hinata, masih mempertahankan pilihannya.

"Ngetren untuk seumuranmu, tapi tidak untukku. Dan jangan panggil aku Oji-san lagi." Teriak Naruto, membuat Pelanggan yang lain menatap Naruhina dengan tatapan aneh.

Hinata berpikir sebentar. "Naruto-kun, aku lebih suka pilihanku," ucap Hinata dengan nada yang dibuat-buat.

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, ia berharap saat ini juga menghilang dari tempat itu. "TIDAK!" Ucap Naruto mantap. 'Apa-apaan, memanggil Naruto-kun, jika ada maunya.' Ucap Naruto dalam hati.

"Oji-san jahat.."

Dan bisa ditebak, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Mereka berdua kembali berdebat.

**~oOo~**

Setelah semua yang dibutuhkan cukup, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk kembali pulang. Hari yang melelahkan untuk sepasang calon suami istri, yang beda usia dan beda pemikiran. Tak ayal mereka sempat jadi tontonan geratis karena sama-sama keras kepala.

Hari sudah beranjak malam, dengan keadaan penat kaki-kaki mereka mengayuh sepeda. "Seharusnya tidak jadi begini, kalau kita naik mobil." Keluh Naruto, karena kakinya mulai keram mengayuh sepeda yang terbilang kecil untuk ukurannya, meskipun tidak terlalu kecil.

Hinata melirik sejenak ke arah Naruto. "Aku tidak suka naik mobil. Aku.. aku.. Trauma."

Naruto sedikit tercengang mendengar pengakuan Hinata. 'Trauma naik mobil?' tadinya Naruto mau bertanya kenapa. Tapi ia urungkan, saat melihat wajah Hinata yang berubah menjadi mendung. Ia yakin Hinata akan menceritakan alasannya suatu hari nanti.

Tanpa dipungkiri kaki Hinata juga sudah kelewat lelah untuk mengayuh sepeda. Tanpa terelakan lagi, Hinata terjatuh saat ban sepedanya menabrak batu kecil.

"Hinata? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto khawatir. Ia segera turun, dan membantu Hinata. Tapi tangan nya terhenti saat ia mendengar isakan dari bibir Hinata.

"Oji-san, maaf." Samar-samar Naruto mendengar Hinata menggumamkan kata maaf. "Tidak perlu minta maaf, sebaiknya kau aku bonceng saja." Naruto mengusap ujung kepala Hinata lalu membantunya berdiri.

Sepeda yang ditunggangi Naruto –Punya Hanabi— ia biarkan tergeletak begitu saja di jalan, sebelumnya ia sudah menitipkan pada pemilik ruko pinggir jalan. Dan akan segera ia ambil lagi setelah mengantarkan Hinata pulang.

Naruto mengendarai sepeda Hinata, dengan Hinata berada di boncengannya. Tangan mungil Hinata melingkar di pinggang Naruto. Kepalanya ia senderkan di punggung Naruto, dengan mata terpejam. Ternyata Hinata sudah benar-benar lelah.

Naruto tersenyum saat ia menyadari Hinata tertidur di pundaknya. Dengan berhati-hati, Naruto mengayuh sepeda, agar Hinata tidak terbangun nantinya.

"Oji-san, maafkan Hina-chan. Maaf." Lagi-lagi Hinata menggumamkan kata maaf. Dan itu cukup membuat Naruto sedikit terganggu. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan Hinata? Punggung Naruto pun terasa basah. Naruto yakin, saat ini Hinata tengah menangis dan mengigau sambil mengucapkan kata maaf.

"Hinata? Hinata?" dengan berhati-hati Naruto membangunkan Hinata, karena mereka sudah sampai di rumah Hinata.

Kelopak mata Hinata terbuka, menampilkan iris yang sedikit memerah, karena sempat menangis. Tangan Hinata mengusap air mata yang ada di ujung kelopak matanya tersebut.

"Kau ini, bisa-bisanya tertidur di sepeda," ucap Naruto sedikit ketus. "Masuklah sekarang. Dan tidur di atas kasurmu." Lanjutnya memerintah Hinata.

Hinata hanya terdiam, lalu mengangguk lesu. Dan dengan patuhnya menuruti perintah Naruto. Sikap Hinata yang berubah derastis seperti itu, membuat Naruto heran. Tapi tak ia tanggapi dengan serius, mungkin Hinata terlalu lelah. Akhirnya Naruto putuskan untuk kembali mengambil sepeda yang ia titipkan di pinggr jalan.

Naruto melangkah menuju mobil, sesekali melirik ke arah Hinata yang masih berjalan menuju pintu. "Apa jadinya saat aku nanti menikah dengannya?" gumam Naruto sedikit terkekeh. Lalu mulai melajukan mobil sport berwarna kuning miliknya.

Hinata baru tersadar sepenuhnya, ia menoleh ke arah Naruto. Tapi ia tak menemukan siapa pun di sana. Mobil Naruto pun sudah melaju begitu jauh. Hinata hanya bisa mengulum senyum, sebelum akhirnya ia kembali berjalan masuk.

Tapi Sepasang tangan membuat gerakan Hinata terhenti saat memutar gagang pintu. "Lepaskan.." Ronta Hinata. "Lepaskan aku.." pekiknya sekali lagi dengan sedikit berteriak.

"Sssuuuttt.." telinga Hinata merasakan hembusan napas. Pelukan di perutnya pun semakin erat. Membuat Hinata sedikit sulit bernapas.

"Aku merindukanmu.. Hinata-chan."

Suara itu berhasil membuat Hinata berhenti memberontak, Ia terdiam sesaat, sebelum akhirnya cairan bening itu kembali menetes dari kelopak matanya.

—**TBC—**


	3. Chapter 3

**Protect me, My husband**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author : Vinara 28**

**Genre: Romance, Drama.**

**Rate: M (Untuk Adegan Kekerasan)**

**Warning: (!) Gaje, OOC, Abal, Typo's, EYD dan Tanda baca Berantakan.**

* * *

Sepasang tangan, membuat gerakan Hinata terhenti saat memutar gagang pintu. "Lepaskan.." Ronta Hinata. "Lepaskan aku.." pekiknya sekali lagi dengan sedikit berteriak.

"Sssuuuttt.." telinga Hinata merasakan hembusan nafas. Pelukan diperutnya pun semakin erat. Membuat Hinata sedikit sulit bernafas.

"Aku merindukanmu.. Hinata-chan."

Suara itu berhasil membuat Hinata berhenti memberontak. Ia terdiam sesaat, sebelum akhirnya cairan bening itu kembali menetes dari kelopak matanya.

Hinata membalik badannya menatap Pria bertubuh lebih besar darinya. Dengan mata yang sama dan rambut kecoklatan. "Neji-Nii." Gumang Hinata tak percaya. kedua telapak tangannya menutup mulutnya, seakan ia tengah melihat hantu.

Neji mengulum senyum. Tangannya mengantup pipi Hinata, menyeka tetesan air bening tersebut. "Apa kau tidak merindukanku?" tanya Neji sedikit menunduk, menyamai tinggi badan.

Hinata mengangguk cepat. Kemudia tangannya melingkar erat di leher Naji. "Aku merindukanmu.. hiks.. sangat merindukanmu.. hiks. " isak Hinata di dalam pelukan Neji. "Neji-nii kembali ke konoha, kenapa tidak memberitahuku?" lanjut nya masih terus terisak.

"Tentusaja aku ingin memberi kejutan pada mu." Balas Neji, melepas pelukannya. Ia mengusap lembut ujung surai Indigo milik Hinata. "Lebih baik kita masuk dan berikan kejutan ini pada paman." Ajak Neji menggandengan lengan Hinata, berjalan beriringan dengannya.

"Tadaima." Ucap Hinata riang saat memasuki rumah.

"Okaeri Nee-san." Terdengar jawaban gadis kecil dari dalam rumah, Yang tak lain adalah Hanabi. Ia berlari menyambut kedatangan Hinata. Tapi kaki kecil itu seketika terhenti saat melihat sosok pria yang mirip dengannya. "Ne-neji-Nii..!" teriak Hanabi histeris, Ia berlari menghambur ke pelukan Neji.

"Hanabi, kau sudah besar rupanya." Kekeh Neji, membalas pelukan Hanabi.

"Nii-san.. aku merindukan mu." Sama seperti Hinata, Hanabi juga terisak di dalam pelukan Neji.

Sementara itu, Hiashi mendengar suara gaduh di luar. Ia berniat untuk melihat kegaduhan tersebut. Hingga akhirnya ia menemukan seorang pria dewasa tengah memeluk anak-anaknya.

Neji melihat keberadaan Hiashi, segera melepas pelukannya lalu berdiri tegak. Ia membungkukkan badan memberi salam. "Tadaima Oji-san." Ucap Neji penuh sopan.

Hiashi hanya menatap datar ke arah keponakannya tersebut kemudian berbalik mempungguni Neji. "Okaeri." Ucapnya menyambut kedatangan Neji, kemudian kembali memasuki kamar. Membiarkan mereka saling melepas rindu.

Neji mengulum senyum saat pamannya menyambut kepulangannya meski dengan wajah yang datar dan dingin. "Oji-san masih saja dingin. Sama seperti dulu." Ucap Neji menghibur dirinya sendiri. Hinata dan Hanabi terkekeh, karena pada kenyataan nya memang begitu. Ayah mereka adalah orang yang dingin, dan tak bisa menunjukan ekspresi senang.

"Nii-san, ceritakan pada kami tentang Suna." Pinta Hanabi. Ia menggeret tangan Neji menuju sofa. Hinata tersenyum melihat tingkah Hanabi. Ia tau bahwa adiknya itu sangat merindukan Neji. Apalagi setelah di tinggal Lima tahun untuk meneruskan kuliah di Suna.

"Hanabi-chan, minta ceritanya nanti saja ya. Nee-chan yakin Nii-san pasti lelah, Jadi malam ini biarkan Nii-san beristirahat dulu." Ucap Hinata, Melepaskan genggaman tangan Hanabi, Lalu mengantar Neji menuju kamarnya. Membiarkan Hanabi cemberut, tak lama setelah itu Hanabi mengikuti langkah Hinata untuk mengantar Neji.

"Apa kamarku masih seperti dulu?" tanya Neji.

Hinata mengangguk mengiyakan. "Tentusaja masih seperti dulu. Tiap hari Hanabi selalu cerewet memerintah maid untuk membersikan kamar Nii-san, barangkali nii-san pulang sewaktu-waktu." Ucap Hinata sedikit menggoda Hanabi.

"Nee-chan.." Gumang Hanabi, ia malu. Neji terkekeh melihat tingkah kedua sepupunya tersebut. Tangannya mengusap ujung kepala Hanabi, lalu berjongkok di hadapan Hanabi. "Arigato Hanabi-hime.." ucap Neji setelah itu ia beranjak masuk kedalam kamar untuk beristirahat.

**~oOo~**

Hinata membaringkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang, tatapan matanya menerawang langit-langit kamar. Tiba-tiba ia teringat kejadian saat ia mencoba gaun pengantin. "Apa benar pria seperti itu akan jadi suamiku?" tanya Hinata pada dirinya sendiri, ia masih tidak percaya kalau ia akan menikah secepat ini.

"Kalau benar hanya untuk menjagaku, kenapa harus menikah?"

"Menikah? Siapa yang akan menikah?" Terdengar suara dari arah pintu kamar Hinata. Membuat sang empunya menoleh untuk melihat siapa pemilik suara itu.

"Ne-neji-nii?!" Sentak Hinata kaget, ia segera merubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Tidak ada Handuk di kamarku, jadi aku kesini. barang kali kau mau meminjamkannya untukku." Tutur Neji memberi alasan, ia berjalan menghampiri Hinata yang masih menatap Neji dengan wajah shock. "Aku dengar tadi kau mengatakan pernikahan? Siapa yang akan menikah?" tanya Neji mengulang pertanyaan sebelumnya.

"Em.. Ano, Eto.." Hinata tidak tau harus bicara apa, ia hanya menunduk menyembunyikan wajah gelisah.

Neji melihat kejanggalan sikap Hinata langsung menerka apa yang tengah terjadi. "Apa kau yang akan menikah?" tanyanya tepat sasaran. Hinata mengangguk dengan ragu.

"Bukankah kau baru lulus sekolah? Kenapa secepat itu kau putuskan untuk menikah?" Neji terlihat tidak terima. Baru sehari ia ada di konoha, kenapa sudah mendapati kenyataan bahwa sepupunya akan menikah muda.

"Tou-san memaksaku untuk menikah.. aku sudah menolaknya tapi kata Tou-san aku harus menikah dengan Naruto, agar ada orang yang melindungiku dari para penjahat. Karena itu aku terpaksa menerimanya." Terang Hinata, ia menatap Neji dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Neji terpaku mendengar penjelasan Hinata. "Konyol sekali, kenapa harus menikah hanya untuk menjadi pengawalmu?" tanya Neji sarkasme.

Air mata yang menggenang di kelopak mata Hinata akhirnya meluber keluar membasahi pipinya. "Hiks.. Nii-san, apa benar ada penjahat yang mengincar kita?" tanya Hinata takut. "Naruto bersedia untuk melindungiku, meski aku harus merelakan masa depanku. tapi bagaimana dengan kalian? Hiks.." lanjut Hinata, ia menghambur kepelukan Neji.

Neji terdiam , pikirannya melayang entah kemana "Aku yang akan melindungi kalian. Tidak peduli mereka pembunuh bayaran atau pembunuh profesional, aku tetap akan melindungi mu dan Hanabi."

Hinata melepas pelukannya dan kembali menatap Neji dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan sepupuku melepas cita-citanya lalu menikah muda." Ujar Neji meyakinkan Hinata. Ia menarik Hinata kedalam pelukannya kembali.

"Arigato Neji-nii, tapi pernikahanku akan di laksanakan lusa." Gumam Hinata di dalam pelukan Neji.

"A-apa?" Pekik Neji sedikit tergagap. "Lusa, aku sudah resmi menjadi nyonya Namikaze." Ulang Hinata.

Neji melepaskan pelukannya dengan perlahan. Tatapan matanya kosong membuat Hinata sedikit merasa takut. "Neji-nii?" Panggil Hinata, menyadarkan Neji yang tengah menunjukan tatapan kosong.

"Seharusnya aku datang ke konoha lebih awal agar bisa menentang keputusan Oji-san. Maaf Hinata, aku tidak bisa membantumu." Ujar Neji masih dengan tatapan kosong. Ia meninggalkan kamar Hinata dengan lesu. Bahkan Neji lupa tujuan utama kenapa ia mendatangi kamar Hinata.

"Seharusnya kau datang lebih awal, maka kejadian seperti ini tidak akan terjadi." Gumam Hinata saat Neji menutup pintu kamarnya.

**~oOo~**

Terlihat sebuah mobil berwarna Kuning berhenti di depan rumah kediaman Hyuga. Seorang pemuda berambut Blonde turun dengan tergesa-gesa lalu menurunkan sebuah sepeda yang ia ikat di belakang mobilnya.

"Seperinya semua sudah tidur." Ujarnya saat melihat semua lampu di dalam rumah telah mati. Naruto tidak memencet bel karena takut jika mereka terganggu, akhirnya Naruto meletakkan sepeda Hanabi di luar pagar.

Naruto melirik sebentar ke arah jam tangannya "Sudah jam 11.00 malam, Pantas saja sudah tidur." Gumam Naruto, ia menatap jendela lantai dua yang berhias hordeng putih. "Oyasumi Hinata."

Naruto menghela nafas lelah, kemudian ia berjalan menuju mobilnya. Tapi saat Naruto hendak membuka pintu mobil, sekelebat bayangan melintas di belakangnya, begitu lincah dan cepat.

"Siapa itu?" gertak Naruto. Ia segera memasang pose waspada, tangan kanan nya merogoh sesuatu di balik baju. Sebuah pistol telah Naruto genggam siap untuk di tembakkan kapanpun.

Naruto berjalan mengendap-ngendap menghampiri gerbang rumah Hinata dimana sosok bayangan itu melintas. Bola mata Naruto tak henti-hentinya bergerak kekanan dan kekiri mencari sosok itu.

Sreek!

Terdengar sebuah sebuah gerakan dari balik semak-semak tumbuhan pagar yang di tanam tepat di depan gerbang. Naruto segera mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah tersebut. Tapi nyatanya tidak ada siapapun di balik semak tumbuhan pagar.

Naruto menghela nafas, kemudian menurunkan tangannya, berniat untuk menyarungkan pistolnya. Tapi ia hentikan gerakan tersebut saat sebuah benda dingin dan tajam menyentuh lehernya. Naruto mengernyit saat benda tersebut menekan permukaan kulit hingga membentuk satu sayatan.

"Siapa kau? Dan apa maumu?" tanya Naruto dingin tanpa ekspresi. Tangan kanannya menggenggam erat pistol. Tapi Naruto tak berniat sedikitpun menembak orang tersebut, karena Naruto masih membutuhkan informasi untuk mengetahui kenapa kluarga Hyuga di teror.

"Kau tidak perlu ikut campur urusanku." Bisik pria tersebut dengan suara berat.

Naruto melirik sebentar kearah pria tersebut, "Lalu kau pikir aku akan diam saja setelah kau mengatakan itu?" jawab Naruto sambil menyeringai. Naruto mendorong pria tersebut dengan menyukut dadanya. Membuat benda tajam yang menempel di leher Naruto menyayat lehernya lebih dalam. Darah mengucur deras mengotori kerah baju.

Naruto menghadap pria bertopi sambil menodongkan pistolnya. Meski saat ini mereka saling berhadapan, tapi Naruto tak dapat melihat bagaimana wajahnya, karena terhalang topi yang menutupi sebagian wajah pria tersebut apa lagi saat malam seperti ini, hanya sinar lampu yang ada di sudut jalan yang membantu pengelihatan Naruto.

Pria bertubuh tinggi berdiri dengan santai di hadapan Naruto sambil memainkan belatinya. "Orang bodoh sepertimu tidak mungkin bisa melakukan apapun." Ucapnya sarkasme.

Neruto sangat geram, ia terus saja mengacungkan senjata api ke arah pria tersebut. Mengabaikan darah yang terus keluar dari luka menganga yang ada dilehernya.

"Karena itu, lebih baik kau mati saja." Ujar pria bertopi tersebut dengan santai. Sedetik kemudian ia berlari ke arah Naruto sambil memposisikan belatinya ke arah perut Naruto. Siap untuk mengkoyak isi perut Naruto hingga berceceran keluar.

Tapi Naruto tak akan membiarkan itu. Ia menarik pelor pistolnya dan menembakan ke arah pria tersebut.

Dor!

Jelb!

Mata Naruto terbelalak saat sesuatu yang tajam menusuk perutnya. Ia merasakan benda dingin tersebut berhasil merobek kulit perutnya.

"Belati sependek ini tidak akan membunuhmu, tapi cukup untuk menggertakmu. Lain kali aku akan benar-benar membunuhmu." Bisik pria itu sambil menyeringai tajam. Pria itu masih bisa tersenyum meski ada pluru yang bersarang di pundak kirinya.

Pria tersebut menepuk pundak Naruto sambil terus berjalan membelakangi Naruto. Naruto terbelalak sesaat, ia memikirkan apa yang di katakan pria tadi. 'Dia tidak berniat membunuhku?' Pikir Naruto.

Naruto berbalik mencoba membidik kaki pria tersebut agar tidak kabur. Tapi..

'KKKKYYYYAAAA...!'

Seketika Naruto menghentikan gerakan jari-jarinya saat akan menembak. Karena ia mendengar suara terikan histeris dari dalam rumah Hinata.

"Hinata!" sentak Naruto, mengabaikan pria tadi, dan segera berlari menuju Rumah Hinata dengan melompati pagar.

Naruto terpaksa mendobrak pintu depan, karena semua penjaga yang ada di sana telah pingsan. 'Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi?!' Jerit Inner Naruto.

Naruto berlari dengan tergesa-gesa, menerjang semua maid dan penjaga yang tergeletak tak berdaya di atas lantai. Ia menaiki anak tangga yang menuju ke kamar Hinata, saat di pertengahan tangga Naruto menemukan Hinata tengah berdiri dengan tatapan kosong sambil mencengkram kepalanya. "Hinata?" teriak Naruto memanggil Hinata. Tapi Hinata tidak menanggapi teriakan Naruto. Ia terus saja menatap pada satu object yang belum terjangkau oleh pengelihatan Naruto.

"Uhuk.." Naruto menahan rasa sakit yang menjalar dari lukanya, tangan kirinya terus saja memegangi perut guna menahan lajunya darah. Mata Naruto perlahan mulai memudar karena terlalu banyak mengeluarkan darah. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto mencoba untuk terlihat 'baik-baik saja'. Kakinya terus melangkah, hingga kini Naruto mampu melihat apa yang tengah di lihat Hinata.

Bola mata Shapire itu terbelalak saat mendapati sesosok tubuh manusia yang sudah tak berdaya dengan berlumuran darah. "Hiashi-san!" Pekik Naruto segera berlari menghampiri tubuh itu.

Naruto menggoyang-goyang tubuh Hiashi, tapi tidak ada reaksi. Hingga akhirnya Naruto membaringkan tubuh Hiashi dengan posisi terlentang. Naruto masih berusaha menyelamatkan Hiashi dengan memberinya nafas buatan. Tapi sekeras apapun Naruto melakukannya. Tubuh itu sudah tak bernyawa.

Naruto menatap kedua tangannya yang berlumuran darah, ia baru menyadari bahwa tubuh Hiashi terluka sangat parah. Terdapat luka tusukan di bagian jantungnya, dan luka sayatan di bagian perutnya. Luka yang cukup dalam dan lebar hingga sebagian isi perut Hiashi terlihat.

Hinata masih terdiam dengan tubuh kaku. Genangan air mata yang ada di pelupuknya perlahan meluncur bebas. "To-tou-san.." Gumam Hinata masih belum percaya.

Neji yang sedari tadi terduduk dengan tampang shock, perlahan mendongakkan kepalanya menghadap Naruto. "kau.. apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Neji dengan intonasi datar.

Naruto juga masih belum menerima kenyataan yang ada di hadapannya. Hingga suara Hinata menyadarkan mereka semua "TTOOUU-SSAANN... HIKS.. TOU-SAN.. JANGAN MATI..!" Jerit Hinata segera menghambur memeluk jasat Hiashi, setelah kesadaran Hinata kembali sepenuhnya.

Hanabi yang mendengar teriakan Hinata dari luar kamar, segera berjalan keluar sambil mengusap-ngusap kelopak matanya. "Nee-chan kenapa teriak malam-malam be—" tapi ucapannya terpotong saat ia melihat Hinata memeluk sosok pria yang sangat ia kenalnya. "TOU-SAN..!" Teriak Hanabi histeris.

"Aku.. aku gagal melindungi mereka.. padahal jelas-jelas aku ada di sini." Tutur Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Ia terus saja menatap jasat Hiashi dengan tatapan kosong. "Jelas-jelas aku ada di sini dan melihat pelakunya." Lanjut Naruto masih tidak terima akan ketidak mampuannya.

Buagh!

Sebuah tonjokan dilayangkan Neji tepat di pipi Naruto. Membuat Naruto tersungkur tak berdaya. "BAGAIMANA KAU BISA MELINDUNGI HINATA, JIKA MELINDUNGI HIASHI-SAN SAJA KAU TIDAK BISA..!" teriak Neji emoshi.

Naruto tersenyum simpul saat mendengar penuturan Neji. "Benar, aku memang payah." Ujar Naruto sedikit berbisik, sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar hilang.

**~oOo~**

Keadaan pagi ini di kediaman Hyuga tidak seperti pagi-pagi biasanya. Begitu banyak polisi yang berlalu lalang untuk menyelidiki kasus kematian Hiashi hyuga. Tak hanya para polisi, Kediaman Hyuga pun di penuhi para pelayat.

Hinata dan Hanabi masih saja terus menangis sambil memeluk peti jenazah sang ayah. "Tou-san.. aku mohon jangan mati.. Hiks.. " Rintih Hinata tanpa tenaga, karena dari semalam Hinata dan Hanabi terus menangis bahkan mereka tak tidur dan terus saja memeluk jasat Hiashi. Bahkan sampai saat ini mereka masih mengenakan baju tidur yang berlumuran darah dan terus menangis.

Kushina yang melihat keadaan gadis-gadis kecil itu segera menghampiri mereka dan memberinya pelukan. "Sudah, jangan menangis lagi.. jika kalian terus menangis, ayah kalian tidak akan tenang di alam sana." Hibur Kushina mengusap ujung rambut Hinata dan Hanabi.

"Aku tidak percaya kalau presdir Hyuga crop akan mati dengan cara mengenaskan seperti ini."

"Sebenarnya siapa yang membunuh Hiashi-san"

"Kasian sekali putri-putrinya, apalagi putri sulungnya akan menikah besok."

"Acara pernikahan itu sudah pasti dibatalkan."

"Apa motif pembunuhan ini?"

Kira-kira seperti itulah kata-kata yang terlontar dari para pelayat, dan tak sengaja di dengar oleh Minato. Ia hanya menghela nafas sedih "Hiashi-san aku akan menjaga putri-putri mu." Gumam Minato, matanya menatap dua gadis kecil yang ada di dalam pelukan Kushina.

"Minato-san, bisa kita bicara sebentar?" tutur pria yang berdiri di sebelah Minato. Membuat Minato menoleh dan mendapati Neji tengah menatap dirinya dengan tatapan serius.

"Kau mau bicara apa?" tanya Minato setelah mereka pindah ketempat yang sepi.

"Ini tentang putramu." Jawab Neji lantang. "Sekarang Oji-san sudah tidak ada. Jadi akulah wali dari Hinata. Dan aku memutuskan untuk membatalkan perjodohan antara Naruto dan Hinata."

"Kau tidak ada hak untuk melakukan itu." Sambar Minato cepat.

"Aku punya hak untuk melindungi sepupuku. Bahkan sekarangpun aku tidak yakin jika Naruto bisa melindungi Hinata. Dia terlalu lemah untuk jadi tameng keluarga ini." Sentak Neji memberi sebuah kenyataan bahwa Naruto memang tak mampu.

"Mungkin kau benar, tapi semua ini tergantung dengan pendapat Hinata." Jawab Minato, membuat Neji menyeringai tajam. "Bukankah dari awal kalian tidak pernah meminta pendapat Hinata. Dan aku yakin Hinata tidak akan memilih Naruto setelah kejadian semalam."

**~oOo~**

Sementara itu di lantai dua, Seorang pria berambut mirip pantat bebek tengah menggali bukti-bukti penyebab kematian Hiashi. Ia terlihat sedikit kesulitan karena tak didampingi rekan kerjanya, karena Naruto sekarang tengah dirawat di rumah sakit.

"Tidak ada sidik jari yang tertinggal, padahal ini termasuk pembunuhan brutal. Itu artinya si pelaku sudah merencanakannya sebelumnya." Gumam Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sasuke-sama ada sesuatu yang janggal yang kami temukan, CCTV yang terpasang di rumah ini tidak menangkap gerakan yang mencurigakan sedikitpun, kecuali para penjaga yang tiba-tiba jatuh pingsan." Ujar salah-satu bawahan Sasuke.

"Priksa kembali, mungkin saja ada bagian yang terpotong." Perintah Sasuke, ia masih sibuk meneliti tiap sudut kamar Hiashi.

"Ha'i" jawab pria bertubuh besar dan kembali meneliti rekaman CCTV.

"Kasus pembunuhan ini begitu rapi. Bagaimana menurutmu Shikamaru? Apa kau menemukan petunjuk?" tanya Sasuke pada wakil jendral polisi yaitu Shikamaru Nara.

"Hoam.." tapi yang ditanya hanya menguap lebar. "Sayang sekali di kamar tidak dipasang CCTV" ucap Shikamaru malas. Sasuke hanya melirik bosan pada Shikamaru yang katanya mempunyai IQ di atas 200, tapi nyatanya dia terlalu malas untuk berfikir.

"Apa itu termasuk petunjuk?" tanya Sasuke sambil menahan emosi.

"Mungkin iya, mungkin tidak. Hanya saja, kau akan menyadari nanti bahwa hal sekecil ini termasuk sebuah petunjuk." Ujar Shikamaru yang masih terus menatap noda darah yang ada di lantai.

"Kau disini untuk memecahkan misteri, bukan menambah misteri." Pekik Sasuke kesal. Akhirnya ia mengacuhkan Shikamaru dan kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada kasus.

"Sebelum terbunuh, ia sempat berkelahi dengan tersangka." Gumam Shikamaru menganalisis kejadian.

Sasuke menoleh saat mendengar ucapan kepala nanas itu. "Apa yang kau temukan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sebuah pulpen dengan bercak darah di ujungnya. Terlihat jelas di batang pulpen ini terdapat sebuah sidik jari. Dan aku yakin ini sidik jari Hiashi-san. Karena tersangka itu menggunakan sarung tangan dalam aksinya." Jawab Shikamaru sambil memungut pulpen tersebut lalu dimasukkan kedalam plastik, sebagai barang bukti.

"Apa hanya ini bukti yang kita temukan?" tanya Sasuke ia terlihat depresi karena sang pelaku terlalu rapi dalam melakukan aksinya.

"Kita butuh informasi dari Naruto, bukankah dia sempat melihat tersangka tersebut tadi malam?" ujar Shikamaru memberi saran. Sasuke mengangguk menyetujui saran Shikamaru.

**~oOo~**

Pria berambut Blonde yaang tengah berbaring di atas ranjang rumah sakit itu terus saja berpikir tentang kejadian tadi malam. Kenapa dia sampai lengah dan tidak datang lebih awal.

"Baka.." gumang Naruto merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Kau memang baka." Ujar Sasuke saat masuk ke kamar Naruto.

Naruto menoleh kearah pintu, dan menemukan rekan-rekan kerjanya. "Seharusnya kalian meneliti kasus kematian Hiashi-san, bukannya malah menjengukku." Tutur Naruto.

"Kami disini bukan untuk menjengukmu Dobe, tapi untuk mengintrogasimu." Grutu Sasuke.

Naruto melihat sikap Sasuke yang berbeda dari biasanya, membuat dirinya sedikit bertanya-tanya. "Ada apa dengan mu Teme? Sensitif sekali." Ledek Naruto sedikit bercanda.

"Kau seperti tidak tau sikapnya saja Naruto, dia terlalu terobsesi untuk menyelesaikan kasus ini. Karena itu dia sedikit kesal karena hanya menemukan sedikit bukti." Jawab Shikamaru yang juga ikut meledek Sasuke.

"Itu karena kau dan Gaara cuti secara bersamaan. Bukankah kita biasanya beraksi bersama-sama." Kilah Sasuke.

"Gaara juga ikut cuti?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Iya, semalam dia bertemu dengan preman dan pundak kirinya terluka. Karena itu dia harus istirahat terlebih dahulu." Balas Shikamaru, sambil berjalan menuju sofa dan duduk bersandar disana.

"Pundak kirinya terluka?" Seketika Naruto teringat pria yang menyerangnya semalam. Naruto ingat, plurunya berhasil menembus Pundak kiri pria bertopi tersebut, 'Jangan-jangan..'

**~oOo~**

Hinata dan Hanabi masih saja terus menangis, meski sang ayah sudah dikebumikan. "Hiks.. Nee-chan.. apa yang harus kita lakukan setelah Tou-san tiada?" tanya Hanabi, menangis didalam pelukan Hinata. "Siapa yang akan melindungi kita nanti?" lanjut Hanabi.

"Kalian tidak perlu takut, bukankah masih ada Oba-san!" ujar Kushina, yang masih setia mendampingi Hinata dan Hanabi. "Lagi pula Hinata-chan akan menjadi bagian dari kluarga Namikaze, jadi kita akan selalu melindungi kalian.."

"Benar, Hanabi-chan tidak perlu takut. bukankah masih banyak yang peduli dengan kita." Ujar Hinata menenangkan Hanabi. Meski hatinya juga merasakan hal yang sama. 'Aku harus terlihat kuat, setidaknya untuk Hanabi.'

"Hiks.. Nee-chan.. hiks.." tangis Hanabi semakin pecah.

"Tidak akan ada pernikahan." Tiba-tiba suara berat mengusik indra pendengaran Kushina, Hinata dan hanabi.

"Apa maksudmu sayang?" tanya Kushina, saat ia mendapati Minato yang mengatakan kalimat itu. "Tidak akan ada pernikahan." Ulang Minato menyakinkan.

"Hanabi-chan tidak perlu takut. ada Onii-chan disini." Ujar Neji memeluk gadis kecil yang tengah menangis dipelukan Hinata.

"O-oji-san?" mata Hinata terbelalak saat melihat keseriusan yang ditunjukan wajah Minato.

"Tapi sayang, bukankah Hiashi sudah menitipkan mereka pada kita? Apa kau lupa pesan Hiashi? Kenapa kau memutuskan perjodohan ini seenaknya?"

"Dari awal Hiashi memang sudah menitipkan Hinata pada kita, tapi tentang perjodohan, kita tidak pernah menanyakan pendapat Hinata. Dan aku yakin, dari awal Hinata tidak menginginkan perjodohan ini. Lagi pula, aku juga tidak mau menambah beban pikiran Hinata dengan pernikahan yang tidak ia inginkan." Jelas Minato mantab.

Hinata tidak bisa berkata apapun. Ia hanya menutup bibir dengan kedua tangannya. 'Apa ini? Aku terbebas?' tanya Hinata dalam hati. 'Bukankah ini yang ku inginkan?' Air mata Hinata meluncur bebas membashi kedua pipinya.

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

* * *

_Kok setelah baca ulang keliatan aneh ya? Kayak ada sesuatu yang janggal. Tapi apa?_

_Vinara lagi males bales REVIEW. jadi buat yang kemaren tanya siapa yang meluk Hinata, jawabannya ada di chapter ini. dan buat yang nebak kalau itu Neji, yup.. anda benar.. ^^ itu Neji-nii :D dan untuk yang minta scent pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata dipercepat, maaf.. sepertinya bakal susah.. he..he.. tapi bakal Vinara usahain buat dipercepat.  
_

_Vinara ucapin banyak-banyak terimakasih buat yang udah baca dan review. terutama buat yang Review.. jangan bosen-bosen baca dan review fic Vinara. :) karena Review dari anda menjadi semangat buat saia. :D  
_

_yosh.. jangan lupa klik kolom **REVIEW** yang ada di bawah.. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Sebelumnya Vinara mau mengucapkan banyak-banyak terimakasih pada teman ku '**Midori Uchiha**' yang sudah susah payah membuatkan gambar Cover fanfic ini._

_Arigato.. ^^ Gambaran mu bagus banget. Dan sesuai dengan tema._

_Vinara juga mau mengucapkan Banyak-banyak terimakasih buat sahabatku **Zora Chan** yang sudah membuatkan gambar Char. Vinara yang sangat cantik. (Gambar buat Avatar Vinara)_

_Sankyuu Zora chan.._

* * *

**Protect me, My Husband**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author : Vinara 28**

**Chapter: 4**

**Warning: (!) Gaje, OOC, Abal, Typo's, EYD dan Tanda baca Berantakan.**

"Pundak kirinya terluka?" Seketika Naruto teringat pria yang menyerangnya semalam. Naruto ingat plurunya berhasil menembus pundak kiri pria bertopi tersebut, 'Jangan-jangan..'

"Kau kenapa Naruto?" tanya Sasuke penasaran karena Naruto hanya bengong.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa." Jawab Naruto enteng, masih dengan tatapan kosong.

"Gaara sebentar lagi datang kesini, karena kebetulan dia juga di rawat di rumah sakit ini, Jadi aku memintanya untuk kemari." Ujar Sasuke setelah mendapat sebuah pesan dari Gaara kalau ia tengah menuju ke kamar Naruto.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Naruto tidak sabaran.

Sreekk!

Tapi sebelum pertanyaan Naruto dijawab, pintu kamarnya telah di buka, dan menampilkan sosok pemuda berambut merah dengan lingkar hitam dimatanya dan tato _'Ai'_ di jidatnya yang menjadi ciri khas pria tersebut.

Kaki Gaara melangkah memasuki kamar Naruto, kemudian ia menatap Naruto dengan tatapan dingin. Naruto tersentak saat mendapati tatapan tersebut.

'Tidak salah lagi,' Pikir Naruto, ia segera menyibak selimutnya dan mencabut selang infus yang menancap ditangannya. Naruto meraih kerah baju Gaara dengan kasar,"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Naruto dengan nada dingin.

"Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan?" tutur Shikamaru, segera beralih untuk melerai mereka.

"Apa yang ada dipikiranmu Naruto? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau maksud." Jawab Gaara seadanya.

"Naruto.." tangan Shikamaru di tarik oleh Sasuke, mencegahnya untuk ikut campur,"Lebih baik kita tidak usah ikut campur." Ujar Sasuke, menatap Shikamaru dan mengajaknya mundur.

"Kau! KAU PELAKUNYA KAN..!" Jerit Naruto tepat di depan wajah Gaara. Kedua mata shapirenya sudah memerah karena emosi.

"Kau! Menuduhku?"

"Luka itu, luka yang ada di pundakmu, Sama seperti luka pada pria yang ku tembak semalam!" timpal Naruto memberikan bukti.

Shikamaru sudah sangat geram melihat adik iparnya diperlakukan seperti itu. "Cukup Naruto!" gertak Shikamaru, menampik tangan Sasuke kemudia mendorong Naruto, membuat tubuh Naruto tersungkur di atas lantai kramik.

Shikamaru beralih menatap Gaara, tanpa meminta ijin terlebih dahulu, tangan Shikamaru menarik baju Gaara membuat kancing-kancing baju tersebut lepas. Dengan paksa Shikamaru membuka baju Gaara kemudian ia melepas perban yang membalut pundak Gaara.

Mata Naruto membulat sempurna saat ia tak melihat lubang sedikitpun pada pundak Gaara, melainkaan sayatan pisau yang panjang dan dalam. Gaara mengernyit karena perlakuan Shikamaru padanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan _baka_?" pekik Gaara kembali menutupi luka tersebut dengan bajunya.

"Kau lihat sendirikan Naruto? Dia terluka karena terkena pisau, bukan karena tembakan darimu. Jadi jangan menuduh tanpa bukti." Ujar Shikamaru pada Naruto.

Naruto menuduk lesu, pikirannya sudah terlalu kacau karena memikirkan kasus ini, sehingga dia tidak bisa berpikir jernih, "Gomen." Ujar Naruto.

"Pikiranmu masih kacau Naruto, lebih baik kau tenangkan dulu dirimu." Balas Gaara, ia berbalik dan berjalan kembali ke kamarnya.

Shikamaru melirik sebentar ke arah Gaara dan memperhatikannya, 'Sebenarnya kita sedang terlibat dengan apa?'

**~oOo~**

Kendaraan lalu lalang di jalan utama kota Konoha, membuat seorang gadis sedikit geram karena tidak bisa melajukan kendaraannya dengan maksimal. "Sial, kenapa dia tidak memberitahuku?" Rutuknya sambil memutar seling gas yang ada ditangan kanan.

"Kau anggap apa aku? Kenapa hal sebesar ini tidak mengabari aku?" lanjutnya masih berbicara sendiri. Motor _matic_ yang ia kendarai dengan lihai menyelip kendaraan yang ada di hadapannya. Dia mengendarai montor dengan ugal-ugalan tanpa memperhatikan rambu-rambu lalu lintas.

Hingga roda montor _matic_ berukuran -14 itu menabrak sesuatu. Seketika mata berwarna hijau terang itu terbelalak dengan sempurna, gadis bersurai musim semi itu turun dari montornya kemudian menghampiri sosok yang telah ia tabrak tanpa sengaja. "Su-sumimasen, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura sedikit takut-takut, karena tubuh itu tidak bergerak sedikitpun.

Sakura mundur selangkah saat tubuh pria tersebut bangkit, ia menatap sekilas gadis yang ada di hadapannya kemudian menjawab pertanyaan Sakura dengan dingin "Hn." Hanya itu yang dikeluarkan dari bibir manis pria bertopi yang tengah berjalan terseok-seok meninggalkan Sakura.

"Apa benar dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri, "_Sumimasen_, apa sebaiknya kita pergi kerumah sakit saja?" usul Sakura mengejar pria tersebut.

Tapi tanggapan pria tersebut hanya menggeleng, kemudian ia mengeratkan topinya, untuk menghalangi wajahnya terekspos, pria tersebut berlari menuju jalur rel kereta api. Dengan sigap Sakura mengejarnya tapi terhalang dengan kereta yang tiba-tiba melintas.

Saat Kereta tersebut usai melintas, Sakura tak melihat apapun di sebrang sana, Pria yang tadi sedikit cidera telah pergi entah kemana.

"Dia itu manusia apa hantu? Kenapa cepat sekali larinya." Ujar Sakura memberi pendapat, tapi sedetik kemudian ia menunduk karena merasa bersalah telah menabraknya "Aku harus mencarinya, setidaknya untuk minta maaf." Lanjut Sakura.

Sakura kembali ke pinggir jalan, tempat dimana ia memarkirkan kendaraannya. "Tapi saat ini yang lebih penting adalah menemui Hinata." Tutur sakura, segera mengenakan helm dan melajukan kendaraannya.

**~oOo~**

"_Oji-san_ benar-benar melepaskan perjodohan ini?" Tanya Hinata masih tidak percaya dengan keputusan yang dibuat oleh Minato. "A-apa karena Tou-san sudah tiada, jadi _Oji-san_ membuat keputusan ini?" lanjut Hinata dengan air muka sedikit kecewa.

Neji yang berada di samping Hinata segera menggenggam tangan Hinata, menyuruhnya untuk tetap bersikap tenang. "Bukankah masih ada aku! Jadi kau tidak usah khawatir lagi." Ujar Neji, ia tersenyum tulus agar Hinata tetap merasa aman bersama dengannya.

"Benar," gumam Hinata menunduk, "_Oba-san_ dan _Oji-san_ tidak ada hubungan dengan kluarga kami, jadi kalian tidak perlu mencampuri urusan kami, dan sebaiknya kalian pergi dari sini, karena aku bukan lagi bagian dari kluarga kalian dan kalian hanya orang luar bagi keluarga ini." Ucap Hinata mengagetkan semua orang yang ada di sana.

"Hi-hinata-_chan_, bukan begitu maksud kami." sanggah Kushina mencoba untuk membuat Hinata tidak salah paham.

"_Sumimasen_, tapi aku tidak mau dikasihani." Balas Hinata masih menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya. Sedetik kemudian ia berlari meninggalkan ruang tamu.

"Hinata?!" teriak Kushina sedikit kecewa, dan berniat untuk mengejar Hinata, tapi tangannya telah ditahan oleh Minato membuat wanita paruh baya itu menatap sang suami dengan tatapan pilu.

Hinata berlari menuju ke kamarnya, dan saat ia sampai di depan kamarnya, entah kenapa Hinata tidak masuk ia malah menatap para tamu yang tengah berada di ruang tamu, terutama Minato, Kushina, Neji dan Hanabi yang tengah membicarakan sesuatu. "Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, ini sudah kedua kalinya saat seseorang mencoba menjaga ku, tapi mereka meninggal tepat di hadapanku."

_[Hinata POV]_

Aku masih berdiri menatap mereka, aku tidak tau apa yang tengah mereka bicarakan, jujur saja aku senang saat mereka mengatakan bahwa perjodohan ku dengan Naruto telah dibatalkan. Tapi..

"Hiks.."

Tapi..

Aku berlari memasuki kamarku yang begitu gelap karena sengaja tidak aku hidupkan lampu kamar. Aku meringkuk di atas ranjang sambil memeluk lututku menenggelamkan wajahku diantara lutut.

"Aku takut." itulah perasaan yang ingin ku teriakan, "Aku takut.. hiks.."

Aku beranjak dari posisi ku, mataku melirik sesuatu yang aku sembunyikan di dalam laci meja belajar, Sesuatu benda yang dipenuhi oleh darah. "Benda ini? Apa yang kulakukan dengan benda ini? Kenapa aku menyimpannya disini?" tanyaku masih menatap kosong benda tersebut.

Seketika tanganku menjadi lemas, hingga aku tak mampu memegang benda tersebut..

Trang!

Benda besi tersebut terjatuh layaknya dentingan logam yang berbunyi nyaring, terus menggema hingga ditelingaku.

Keadaan ku sangat kacau, entah apa yang ada dipikiran ku saat ini? Aku bingung.. aku sangat bingung.

Aku kembali berlari keluar menuruni tangga, hanya satu tujuanku menemui Oji-san dan Oba-san lalu mengatakan pada mereka.. "Oji-san.. hiks.. aku mohon, jangan batalkan pernikahanku dengan Naruto.."

_[End Hinata POV]_

**~oOo~**

"Apa yang kalian dapatkan?" tanya Naruto sangat serius setelah Gaara meninggalkan kamar Naruto.

Sasuke, Shikamaru dan Naruto tengah duduk di sofa tempat dimana Naruto dirawat. "Hanya ini." Jawab Shikamaru menujukan sebuah bukti yang ia temukan, "Dan kami membutuhkan informasi darimu, bukankah kau sempat bertemu dengan sang pelaku?"

Naruto terdiam sebentar, ia berpikir sambil menompang dagu. "Tubuhnya kecil tapi tinggi, gerakannya sangat lincah. Ia memakai topi dan sarung tangan berwarna putih. Jelas-jelas dia sudah merencanakan pembunuhan ini." Ujar Naruto menggembarkan fisik pria yang ia temui.

"Apa kau yakin pria tersebut memakai sarung tangan putih?" tanya Sasuke merasa ada hal yang janggal dari ucapan Naruto.

"Iya, jelas-jelas aku melihatnya, ia memakai sarung tangan putih. Bukankah kalian juga tidak menemukan sidik jari sang pelaku?"

Shikamaru menatap Naruto penuh selidik "Pria yang kau temui, dia bukan pembunuh Hiashi-san." Tebak Shikamaru, kemudian ia menatap Sasuke untuk meminta pendapat.

"Tapi, kenapa dia ada disana saat kejadian?" tanya Naruto masih belum memahami.

"Jika pria itu yang membunuh Hiashi, sudah dipastikan sarung tangan yang ia pakai sudah penuh dengan darah. Dan tidak mungkin ia mengganti sarung tangan yang baru saat situasi seperti itu, kalaupun dia menggantinya pasti masih tersisa bercak-bercak darah disudut sarung tangan dan bajunya." Timpal Sasuke melengkapi tebakan Shikamaru.

"Benar, bahkan bajunya pun sangat bersih dan rapi," Pupil mata Naruto seketika membulat saat ia teringat sesuatu yang diucapkan pria misterius tadi malam. "Belati sekecil ini tidak akan membunuhmu, tapi cukup untuk menggertakmu." Ujar Naruto mengikuti ucapan pria misterius itu. "Itu yang dikatakannya semalam, itu artinya.."

"Dia sengaja menunggumu, tapi kenapa dia tidak membunuhmu?" tanya Sasuke memasang wajah berpikir ala detektive.

"Benar, pisau yang digunakan sang pelaku, dengan pisau yang digunakan untuk melukaimu berbeda ukuran. Tapi untuk apa dia menggertakmu? Apa hubunganmu dengan keluarga Hyuga?" tanya Shikamaru penasaran.

"Em, Eto.. sebenarnya, aku dijodohkan dengan Hinata, putri sulung Hiashi-san." Ujar Naruto sedikit malu-malu.

Shikamaru menghela nafas dalam-dalam 'Ternyata memang benar ada hubungan dengan Hyuga' tutur Shikamaru dalam hati.

"Tapi, jika pria semalam bukan pelaku utama, lalu siapa yang telah membunuh Hiashi-san?" tanya Naruto sedikit menyentak.

Sasuke masih berpikir, mengingat apa saja yang telah ia lewati dalam mencari bukti. "_CCTV._.!" sentak Sasuke mengagetkan Naruto dan Shikamaru. "Baka, seharusnya aku tau.." lanjutnya, Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke segera berlari keluar.

"_Teme_, apa yang kau temukan?" tanya Naruto mencoba mengejar, tapi ditahan oleh Shikamaru. "Sebaiknya kau istirahat, jangan paksakan dirimu." Ucap Shikamaru, kemudian meninggalkan Naruto sendiri dirumah sakit.

**~oOo~**

"Oji-san kemana?" tanya Hinata pada Neji, saat Hinata tidak mendapati mereka diruang tamu.

"Mereka sudah pulang." Jawab Neji menatap Hinata datar, "Hinata? Apa kau tidak rela jika perjodohan ini dibatalkan?" lanjut Neji, karena ia sempat terkejut saat Hinata mengatakan bahwa ia tidak mau perjodohan ini batal.

Hinata terdiam sejenak, pikirannya saat ini benar-benar kosong. Entah yang di ucapkan nya tadi berasal dari hati atau hanya rasa takut yang mengusik pikirannya. "Jika Namikaze _Ji-san_ sudah membatalkannya, apa boleh buat. Lagi pula hubunganku dengan Naruto tak seperti yang mereka harapkan. Kita sama sekali tidak saling menyukai." Jawab Hinata datar.

"Hinata-_nee_, aku takut jika Naruto-nii tidak menuntaskan kasus ini, karena perjodohannya dibatalkan." Ujar Hanabi, memberi pendapat.

"Mereka pekerja profesional Hanabi-chan, pasti mereka bisa membedakan mana urusan pekerjaan dan urusan pribadi." Tutur Neji.

"Hinata..!" seorang Gadis bersurai pink berlari tergesa-gesa dari ambang pintu, dan segera memeluk Hinata erat. "Kenapa berita sepenting ini, kau tidak memberitahuku? _Baka_.. kau anggap apa aku.. aku ini sahabatmu, kenapa kau tidak mengabariku." cecarnya semakin mengeratkan pelukan pada leher Hinata.

Perlahan tangan Hinata diangkat, membalas pelukan sahabatnya itu. "_Gomen ne_ Saku-_chan_, _gomen_ aku melupakan mu.. hiks.. Saku-chan.. hiks.." air mata Hinata tumpah dalam pelukan Sakura.

"Hiks.. Hinata, jangan pernah menyimpan beban mu sendiri. Masih ada aku disini yang dengan senang hati mendengarkan ceritamu, tumpahkan semua tangismu. Tapi jangan pernah sekalipun kau simpan." Sakura membelai lembut rambut Indigo Hinata yang sudah acak-acakan.

Keduanya larut dalam tangis, Hingga Neji menyuruh Hinata untuk membawa Sakura masuk kedalam kamar Hinata. Agar mereka berdua lebih leluasan membagi luka dan tangis.

"Hinata, kamarmu gelap sekali." Tanya Sakura saat mereka memasuki kamar Hinata, Sakura mencoba mencari saklar lampu untuk menghidupkan lampu. Tapi segera dicegah olah Hinata "Jangan, aku mohon.. biarkan gelap seperti ini." Tutur Hinata, segera menarik Sakura untuk duduk di atas ranjang Hinata.

**~oOo~**

Sasuke berlari menyusuri koridor kantor polisi hanya untuk menuju pada satu ruangan yang bertuliskan ' Kepala detektive Jiraiya'. Sasuke segera mendobrak pintu tersebut saat ia sampai disana.

"Sasuke, mana etika mu, seharusnya kau mengetuk pintu terlebih dulu." Ucap Jiraiya mengintip dari balik buku yang bertuliskan '_icha-Icha paradise'_

"Ck, Aku mencari sesuatu yang penting." Balas Sasuke malas. Ia segera mengobrak-abrik penyimpanan file kasus yang ia tangani.

"Apa kau mencurigai seseorang?" tanya Jiraiya,menurunkan bukunya tersebut, kemudian memberikan beberapa file baru yang menggambarkan beberapa bukti kematian Hiashi.

"ya, dan lebih tepatnya, aku mencurigai beberapa orang." Jawab sasuke. Membeberkan beberapa foto korban pembunuhan berantai yang waktu itu sempat ia tangani.

"Sasuke.." Shikamaru masuk dengan tergesa-gesa karena mengejar Sasuke. Kemudian Shikamaru ikut bergabung memperhatikan beberapa bukti pembunuhan berantai para pegawai Hyuga _crop._

"Mereka menggunakan senjata yang sama Sebuah belati berukuran 15cm, dimulai dari manager keuangan, manager pemasaran, sekertaris _presdir_, pemegang saham terbesar, dan sekarang. Presdir utama Hyuga crop, Hyuga hiashi." Tutur Sasuke.

"Mereka juga dibunuh saat malam hari, dan sama-sama tidak meninggalkan jejak sidik jari sedikitpun. Aku yakin motif utama pelaku adalah merebut perusahaan Hyuga_ crop_ atau paling tidak, memusnahkan perusahaan tersebut." Timpal Shikamaru memberikan persepsinya.

"Tapi, bagaimana pelaku itu bisa luput dari pantauan _CCTV_? " Sasuke berpikir sangat keras.

"Apa kau sudah memeriksanya?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Ya, aku sudah memeriksanya tadi, dan rekaman _CCTV_ itu tidak ada yang terpotong sedikitpun. Semua tanggal dan jam yang ada diketerangan video tergambar jelas, tidak ada yang mematikan fungsi _CCTV_." Ujar Sasuke mulai frustasi.

"Itu artinya, orang yang melakuakn itu tau persis mana bagian yang tidak bisa terjangkau rekaman CCTV. Dan dia tau kalau kamar Hiashi tidak dipasangi CCTV." Gumam Shikamaru.

"Itu artinya?" tanya Jiraiya yang sedari tadi memperhatikan dua pemuda yang tengah berspekulasi.

"Pelakunya adalah orang dalam." Jawab Sasuke mantap.

**~oOo~**

Selang beberapa hari dari kejadian pembunuhan Hiashi. Kediaman Hyuga mulai kembali normal seperti biasa, kepakan sayap burung berterbangan di sudut taman belakang, teriakan anak kecil yang menggegerkan pagi, bisikan-bisikan gosip yang terselip diantara para _maid_,dan juga sapaan hangat selamat pagi yang dilontarkan para maid untuk tuannya.

Itulah yang terlihat dari luar,tapi sebenarnya dalam hati mereka masih menjerit dan menangis pilu. Terutama bagi Hinata, kepibadiannya mulai berubah, yang tadinya ceria kini ia berubah menjadi gadis pendiam, dan selalu murung.

"_Nee-chan_, hari ini hari pertama aku masuk keasrama sekolah, setelah liburan. Nee-chan mau mengantar ku ke sekolah?" pinta Hanabi sedikit merengek. Ia ingin Hinata lah yang mengantarnya untuk mewakili mendiang sang ayah.

"Maaf Hanabi, _Nee_ tidak bisa mengantarmu. Hari ini _Nee-chan_ ada ujian masuk kuliah jalur beasiswa." Ucap Hinata sedikit lesu. Setelah insident kematian Hiashi, perusahaan Hyuga_ crop_ ditutup untuk sementara waktu. Jadi semua biaya yang mereka butuhkan ditanggung oleh Neji yang bekerja dikantor _sektor industri fashion_ perusahaan Yamanaka.

Karena Hinata tidak ingin membebani Neji. Hinata melepaskan kampus impiannya dan lebih memilih berkuliah dikampur bertaraf sedang dengan jalur _beasiswa._

"Bukankah masih ada Onii-chan? Hanabi-chan pergi dengan Nii-chan saja." Ujar Neji dengan tiba-tiba langsung membelai rambut Hanabi yang terurai. Tadinya Neji menentang keputusan Hinata untuk pindah kuliah, tapi karena Hinata tetap kukuh dengan perinsipnya. Akhirnya Neji luluh dan membiarkan Hinata masuk kuliah dengan jalur beasiswa.

"Kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu,_ ittekimasu_." Ujar Hinata, mengambil tas selempangnya yang ia taruh disandaran kursi makan.

"_Itterashai._" Balas Hanabi sedikit berteriak, karena Hinata sudah berada diambang pintu luar.

_[Hinata POV]_

Hari ini, adalah hari pertama aku keluar dari rumah setelah kejadian mengerikan itu. Kedua tanganku menggenggam erat tali tas selempang yang menggelantung dipundakku.

Aku sedikit takut dengan orang luar. Apalagi saat ini aku sendirian mengayuh sepeda, menyusuri jalanan yang tak asing lagi bagiku. Tapi bagaikan menyusuri untuk pertama kali.

'Sepi' Itulah gambaran yang tepat untuk jalanan ini, membuatku sedikit merasa ada seseorang yang tengah mengawasiku. Suara gemerinting roda sepeda yang berputar terasa begitu keras di telingaku.

Aku menoleh kebelakang karena suara roda tersebut bukan dari roda sepeda ku. "_O-oji-san?_" ucapku saat melihat seorang pria mengendarai sepeda dibelakangku.

"Mau kemana?" tanya nya mulai menyamai kecepatan sepedaku.

"Tentu saja mau ke kampus, apa pedulimu? Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" jawabku dengan nada sedikit ketus. Tapi pria bersurai blonde itu terkekeh.

"Aku hanya memastikan kalau kau baik-baik saja." Ucapnya santai, ia mulai mengayuh sepedanya lebih laju untuk menyalipku. Tanpa diduga dia menghentikan sepedanya tepat dihadapanku, mau tidak mau aku harus menghentikan sepedaku agar tidak menabrak Naruto.

"Kenapa kau membatalkan perjodohan kita?" tanya Naruto dengan air muka serius. Aku memalingkan wajahku menyembunyikan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan ini.

"Apa pedulimu? Perjodohan ini sangat tidak penting, jadi buat apa dilanjutkan lagi." Ucapku sedikit dengan nada ketus. Aku yakin pasti dia kecewa dengan ucapanku tadi.

"Baguslah." Aku menoleh kearahnya saat Naruto mengatakan hal itu. "Perjodohan itu memang tidak penting. Aku hanya memastikan kalau kau benar-benar menolaknya, agar aku tau batas untuk melindungimu. Aku hanya seorang polisi yang kebetulan menangani kasus pembunuhan berantai yang berkaitan dengan kematian Hiashi-_san_."

Aku sedikit tercengang mendengar penuturan Naruto. Aku tidak menyangka kata-kata seperti itu akan keluar dari mulutnya.

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Aku tidak membutuhkan orang yang merelakan nyawanya demi melindungiku. Bagiku orang seperti itu sama sekali tidak menghargai nyawanya. Karena itu, jangan pernah sekali-kali kau mengasihaniku." Balasku, mataku menatap manik mata shafir yang masih menunjukan tatapan kosong kearahku.

Aku kembali mengayuh sepedaku melewati Naruto yang masih terdiam. "Siang ini, kau diundang ke kantor polisi untuk introgasi. Dan yang diundang hanya Hinata Hyuga, jadi kau harus kesana sendirian. " Ucap Naruto sedikit berteriak karena jarak kita yang sudah semakin jauh.

Setelah kejadian ini aku semakin yakin kalau aku benar-benar membencinya. "Namikaze-_kun Baka_."

_[Normal POV]_

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan mu menjadi tersangka atas kasus ini, Hyuga Hinata _Baka_.".

**TBC**

.

.

* * *

_Tiiidddaaakkkkk... TToTT)/ FF macam apa ini? *siram bensin, bakar laptop*_

_Sepertinya dichapter ini terlalu rumit. Bahkan scent Naruhina nya ngilang entah kemana. T,T_

Gomen ne Minna...

Vinara bakal jawab Review. Tapi yang gak menyangkut tentang cerita ^_^ kalau yang menyangkut tentang cerita, biarkan waktu yang menjawabnya..

**Neverland**: Huuaa.. kenapa kamu gak login T,T padahal kalau login mau aku ajakin ngobrol hiks.. thanks ya atas koreksinya, aku memang masih newbie, apa lagi dibidang tulis menulis. Jadi aku mohon bimbing aku terus agar aku bisa terbiasa nulis dengan bahasa yang baik dan benar. Arigato..

Eng.. ternyata semua reviewnya tanya tentang siapa yang ngebunuh Hiashi. -_-"

Well Sankyuu buat semua yang Review..

**hyuuga chan, May, o.O rambu no baka, Neverland, alluka-chan, Rin asakaze, .1, HinaHimeLovers8, , Zaoldyeck13, arief kyoushiro, NaruHina-Lover, silent reader, liana, Ayzhar, Durara, Hyuuzumaki Shadowink NHL, Manguni, stevany namikaze, MADARA IAN, Guest, Yessslanjutkan, , Misti Chan, Blue-senpai, Uzumaki 21, Yamigakure no Ryukage, , Setsuna f seiei-Kun, Renn Mousy Hyral, Renn Mousy Hyral, SANG GAGAK HITAM, m. , Uzumaki Shizuka, Vicestering, JihanFitrina-chan, YonaNobunaga, kensuchan, Kyumey.**

Gomenasai kalau masih jauh dari kata _sempurna_, malah bisa dibilang chapter ini paling gaje. T,T

Arigato yang sudah nyempetin baca.. ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

**Protect Me, My Husband**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author: Vinara**

**Rate: M**

**Chapter 5**

**Warning: (!) Gaje, OOC, Abal, Typo's, EYD dan Tanda baca Berantakan.**

* * *

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan mu menjadi tersangka atas kasus ini, Hyuga Hinata _Baka_."

**~oOo~**

_[Flash Back]_

"Setelah kita mengamati bukti-bukti yang telah ada, kita mencurigai beberapa orang yang kemungkinan besar adalah plaku tersebut." Ujar Sasuke, sambil menyilangkan tangannya didada. Kedua _onix_nya terpejam menyembunyikan iris tajam andalannya.

"Benarkah? Siapa saja mereka? Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat wajah mereka." Tutur Naruto menyauti ucapan Sasuke. Saat ini ia baru saja berangkat bekerja setelah cuti sehari.

"Apa kau yakin dapat menerima apa yang akan kita ucapkan?" tanya Shikamaru melirik kearah Naruto. Shikamaru tengah tidur bersandar diujung sofa tempat mereka bekerja karena ruangan mereka hanya dibatasi sekat setinggi Satu setengah meter.

"Tentu saja aku yakin. Ayo katakan siapa saja yang kalian curigai sebagai tersangka?" Pinta Naruto sudah tidak sabaran.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya tangannya meraih sesuatu di dalam laci meja kerjanya. Kaki Sasuke melangkah mendekati meja Naruto kemudian membeberkan beberapa foto.

"Pertama, kepala pelayang kluarga Hyuga bernama Kabuto. Pada saat kejadian ia tidak ada ditempat bahkan samapai sekerangpun keberadaannya belum diketahui. Menurut sumber yang terpercaya dia sempat terlihat didaerah komplek elit sebelah timur kota konoha." Terang Sasuke memberi jeda sambil menunjukan foto selanjutnya.

"Yang kedua Neji Hyuga." Ucap Sasuke sambil menyodorkan foto Neji.

"Tunggu, bukankah Neji itu keponakannya Hiasi_-san_? Kenapa dia juga dicurigai?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Dia baru pulang dari Suna setelah menyelesaikan studynya selama Lima tahun. Setauku dia kakak yang sangat_ overprotec_, terlebih pada Hinata. Kemungkinan besar dia tidak suka dengan perjodohanmu, maka dari itu dia membunuh Hiashi-_san_ untuk menggagalkan perjodohan kalian."

"A-Apa?"

"Itu hanya perkiraan Naruto. Jangan terlalu cepat terpancing Emosi." Sambar Sasuke. "Dan yang ketiga, Hinata Hyuga."

"Hey? Apa-apaan kau kenapa Hinata juga dimasukan sebagai tersangka?" Naruto terlihat sangat geram. Ia menggeprak meja hingga foto-foto tersebut berhamburan.

"Dengarkan dulu asumsiku." Jawab Sasuke dengan wajah datar, akhirnya Naruto menekan emosinya dan kembali duduk kembli mendengarkan Sasuke.

"Kemungkinan Hinata melakukan itu karena ia tidak mau menikah denganmu. Bukankah dari awal kalian memang saling tidak suka? Apa lagi saat mendengar Hinata diterima di_ Universitas_ ternama Konoha. Sudah pasti dia tidak akan melepaskan cita-citanya tersebut. Dan posisi kamar Hiashi sangat dekat dengan kamar Hinata, tidak mungkinkan kalau Hinata tidak mendengar suara gaduh dikamar Ayahnya." Terang Sasuke panjang lebar.

"Dia memang tidak menyukaiku, tapi bukan berarti dia akan membunuh ayahnya sendiri." Gertak Naruto tak suka.

Sasuke melirik kearah Shikamaru yang tengah bermalas-malasan. "urus saja sendiri." Balas Shikamaru yang tau apa arti lirikan tersebut.

"Naruto, bukankah aku sudah bilang tadi kalau ini hanya kemungkinan. Tidak semuanya benar, karena pelaku pembunuhan kali ini tau benar denah kediaman Hyuga, sudah dipastikan kalau tersangkanya salah satu keluarga Hyuga." Ucap Sasuke mencoba menenangkan Naruto. Tapi semakin Sasuke berbicara, Naruto semakin geram.

"Aku akan pastikan kalau yang kau pikirkan itu salah." Naruto menatap mata Sasuke tajam setelah itu ia bergegas keluar karena takut emosinya terpancing dan akan memukul Sasuke.

"Tunggu Naruto, aku tidak benar-benar mencurigai Hinata, aku hanya ingin mencari tahu kebenarannya." Tapi naasnya ucapan Sasuke tidak didengar Naruto. Karena Naruto saat ini telah berlari dilorong kantor.

"Sudah kubilangkan, dia sangat sensitif jika menyangkut tentang Hyuga." Shikamaru terkikik melihat tingkah kanak-kanak Naruto.

_[Flash Back Off]_

Saat ini Hyuga Hinata telah berada dikantor polisi, keringat dingin mengucur dari sela pori-porinya saat Uchiha Sasuke mulai membuka sesi intogasinya.

"Ada dimana kau saat pukul 10.00 sampai 11.00 malam?"

"Tentu saja aku berada dikamar. Apa Uchiha_-san_ mencurigaiku?" jawab Hinata dengan membalas pertanyaan. Air muka Hinata saat ini sangat tenang, sepertinya dia sudah menyiapkan mental terlebih dahulu.

"Aku tidak mencurigaimu, hanya saja aku meminta bantuanmu untuk bekerja sama dengan kita. Aku mohon, ceritakan semua apa yang kau lihat pada malam itu?" Sasuke bersandar dikursi sambil memijit pelipisnya. Dia tidak tau harus dengan cara apa lagi agar Hinata bisa terbuka tentang kejadian malam itu.

Sasuke melakukan itu bukan tanpa alasan. Karena sikap Hinata yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi tertutup dan cendering sering melamun, hingga Sasuke yakin kalau Hinata sempat melihat sesuatu pada malam itu.

Tapi apa?

"Maaf, kau bertanya pada orang yang salah." Balas Hinata singkat.

"INI MENYANGKUT KASUS KEMATIAN AYAHMU.. APA KAU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK MAU MEMBANTU?!" teriak Sasuke emosi, dia tidak menyangka kalau Hinata akan bersikap begitu tertutup pada pihak polisi yang tengah menangani kasus kematian ayahnya.

"Aku tidak tau.. hiks.. aku benar-benar tidak tau." Jawab Hinata sambil terisak, kedua tangnnya ia kantupkan didepan dada seperti tengah ketakutan.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang kemudian ia menyuruh Hinata untuk keluar.

Hinata keluar dari ruangan Introgasi sambil menyeka bulir air mata yang mengalir dipipinya.

"kau menangis?" tanya Naruto yang tengah bersandar didinding sebelah pintu. Hinata hanya menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Katakan padaku apa yang Sasuke tanyakan?" desak Naruto meraih pergalangan tangan Hinata. Tapi yang didapat Naruto hanya tatapan dingin dari Hinata.

"Berhentilah mengurusiku dan berhentilah memperdulikanku. Aku tidak butuh belas kasihan dari _Oji-san_..!" teriak Hinata menarik kembali tangannya.

Naruto menatap Hinata dengan tatapan kosong, ia semakin yakin kalau Sasuke bertanya macam-macam pada Hinata hingga merubah keprbadiannya. "Aku tidak mengasihanimu, aku benar-benar peduli padamu." Ujar Naruto kembali meraih pergelangan Hinata dan menariknya.

"_Oji-san_ lepaskan.. lepaskan aku." Rengek Hinata disepanjang koridor.

"Sekarang ceritakan semua padaku. Tidak peduli perjodohan kita dibatalkan aku akan tetap melindungimu." Kata Naruto setelah mereka sampai disebuah taman kecil dekat kantor Naruto.

"Untuk apa? Apa agar kau semakin mengasihaniku?" gumam Hinata.

"Tentu saja untuk melindungimu.!" Jawab Naruto lantang.

_Plak!_

Sebuah tamparan mendarat lembut dipipi Naruto. "Melindungi? Lalu apa yang kau lakukan pada malam itu? Apa kau melindungi ku? Tidak kan.. _Oji-san_ hanya orang luar yang tidak mungkin bisa melindungiku selama 24 jam, jadi berhentilah memperdulikanku." Hinata berbalik meninggalkan Naruto.

"Hinata tunggu.."

"JANGAN PERNAH MENGIKUTIKU.. AKU BENCI_ OJI-SAN_!" Teriak Hinata sekeras mungkin.

Naruto terdiam sesaat menatap kepergian Hinata, "Apa yang_ Teme_ lakukan padanya." Gumam Naruto segera menemui Sasuke yang masih tetap berada diruang intogasi.

_Brakk!_

Naruto membanting pintu saat memasuki ruangan introgasi, ia berjalan menghampiri Sasuke kemudian menarik kerah bajunya. "Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" tanya Naruto dengan nada yang begitu dingin.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun." Ucap Sasuke langsung mengerti pokok permasalahnya.

"Bohong..! kenapa Hinata sampai berubah dingin begitu?" gertak Naruto semakin mengeratkan cengkramannya.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun. Aku hanya memintanya untuk menceritakan apa yang dia lihat. Apa aku salah jika bertanya seperti itu.?!" Balas sasuke tak kalah ketusnya. Tangan Sasuke mendorong pergelangan tangan Naruto kemudian membenahi letak kerah bajunya.

"Sebaikknya kontrol dulu emosimu, kalau terus begini kapan kita akan menyelesaikan kasus ini." Bisik Sasuke sarkasme sambil menepuk pundak Naruto agar dia lebih tenang. Kemudian Sasuke membiarkan Naruto sendiri untuk menjernihkan otaknya.

Naruto terdiam menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara lutut sambil terus berpikir.

Kenapa Hinata berubah?

Kenapa Hinata mengalami situasi ini?

Kenapa harus Hinata?

Hinata?.

Hinata!

"AAGGRRHHHRRR..._Baka_.." teriak Naruto frustasi. "kenapa aku jadi emosional saat menyangkut tentang dia? Kenapa?"

***~oOo~***

Malam ini di kediaman keluarga Hyuga terlihat begitu sepi. Bukan hanya karena Hanabi telah pindah keasrama dan Neji kerja lembur hingga tak pulang. Tapi karena Hinata memulangkan semua _maid_ dan penjaga yang bekerja dirumahnya.

Dan kini Hinata sendiri, meringkuk diatas ranjang miliknya sambil terus terisak.

"_Tou-san_, hiks.. aku merindukanmu.. hiks.. aku rindu suara dinginmu, aku rindu omelanmu, aku rindu amukanmu, hiks.. aku rindu nasehatmu.. hiks.. aku merindukanmu." Racau hinata dalam isakannya.

"_Tou-san_, andai kau tau.. aku benar-benar takut, hiks.. aku takut." lanjutnya masih dengan posisi yang sama.

.

Sementara itu, tepat didepan kediaman Hiyuga. Seorang pria bertopeng berjalan dibawah sinar bulan, tanpa ragu dia melompati pagar dan dengan mudah juga dia membuka pintu tersebut.

_Kriet!_

Suara pintu terbuka terdengar begitu nyaring, perlahan pria tersebut melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri ruangan yang begitu gelap. Satu senyuman ia sunggingkan karena saat ini keadaan rumah begitu sepi.

Samar-sama pria tersebut mendengar suara isakan dari kamar Hinata. Tanpa ragu lagi ia melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar Hinata.

_Klek!_

Pria tersebut membuka pintu kamar Hinata.

Hinata langsung menghentikan isakannya saat mendengar suara aneh dari luar. Kelopak mata Hinata terbelalak sangat ketakutan saat pintu kamarnya perlahan terbuka. Hinata memeluk lututnya dibawah selimut dan terus berdoa.

Srek.. bragh.. ughh..

Pria tersebut dengan cepat membuka selimut Hinata dan mencekik leher Hinata. Mendorongnya sampai Hinata tercepit diantara dinding dan tangan kekar itu.

"Aghh.. aahh.. aa.." Hinata tak dapat mengucapkan apapun, kedua tangannya memegang lengan kekar tersebut sambil meronta mencoba untuk melepaskan diri.

Buagh.. Hinata menendang selakangan pria tersebut hingga cekikan pada lehernya terasa mengendor. Tanpa membuang banyak waktu lagi Hinata segera beranjak lari. Tapi naasnya kaki Hinata telah dicengkram terlebih dahulu hingga Hinata tersungkur jatuh membentur lantai keramik.

"Kyyyaaa.. lepaskan.." teriak Hinata masih merota-ronta. Kedua kaki dan tangannya ia gerakan mencoa untuk memukul, tapi yang ia lakukan hanya memukul angin.

Pria tersebut kembali meraih leher Hinata dan mencekiknya kembali. Kali ini Hinata diangkat tinggi sampai kakinya menggantung.

"Aaggh.. llee..aagghh.. pass..." dengan tenaga yang tersisa tangan Hinata meraih sesuatu yang sempat ia simpat dilaci mejanya. Tentu saja dengan sangat susah payah tangan Hinata meraih benda tersebut.

_Jleb!_

Sebuah belati yang berhiaskan darah kering berhasil menancap di pangkal leher pria bertubuh besar tersebut.

Dengan refleks pria tersebut melempar Hinata hingga tubuh Hinata menghantam jendela kamarnya sampai kaca tersebut pecah dan membawa Hinata berguling diatas atap tepian jendela.

Untung tangan Hinata segera meraih kayu kerangka atap tersebut. Hingga beberapa genteng itu berjatuhan. Tubuh Hinata bergelantungan menahan berat tubuhnya sendiri agar tidak terjatuh.

Pria yang ada di dalam kamar Hinata berdiri diambang jendela sambil menodongkan senjata api kearah Hinata.

_Dor!_

Lavender itu terbelalak saat mendengar sebuah tembakan dilepaskan.

"Hinata, ayo lompat!" teriak Naruto dari bawah, sebelah tangan kanannya sudah memegang sebuah senjata api.

"Tapi.." Hinata masih ragu. Tapi saat Hinata melihat ke atas, pria tersebut telah kembali dengan posisi semula bersiap akan menembak Hinata, dengan tangan yang berdarah.

"kyyaaa.." teriak Hinata saat melepaskan pegangannya. Dengan cekatan Naruto menangkap Hinata dengan kedua tangannya.

_Dor! Dor.. dor.. !_

Naruto dan Hinata menunduk untuk menghindari tembakan dari pria tersebut , sambil terus berlari memasuki rumah Hinata.

"Tunggu disini." Tutur Naruto saat mereka berada diruang tamu. Hinata segera mengangguk dan membiarkan Naruto menemui penjahat tersebut.

_Brak!_

Naruto menendang pintu kamar Hinata sambil terus menodong pistolnya.

_Dor.. Dor.. Dor.._

Pria tersebut melesatkan pelurunya kesembarang, tapi Naruto segera berlindung dibalik dinding. Saat peluru tersebut berhenti ditembakan. Naruto segera berlari menuju pria tersebut.

_Buagh!_ Naruto menendang pundak atas kemudian mengunci leher pria tersebut dengan kakinya. Pria bertopeng tersebut membalas dengan menarik sebelah kaki Naruto dengan kuat.

Naruto mengernyit karena kesakitan sampai ia melepaskan kuciannya tersebut. Tapi setelah itu Naruto menerjang tubuh besar pria tersebut hingga menghantam tembok.

Tak disangka pria tesebut telah mengeluarkan pisau lipat dan menusuk Naruto. Tubuh Naruto ditendang keluar berkali-kali Hingga ia terjatuh menuruni anak tangga.

Kedua mata Hinata terbelalak saat melihat tubuh Naruto jatuh tak berdaya. "_Oji-san_.." pekik Hinata pelan.

Perlahan Naruto menggerakan tubuhnya dan kembali berdiri. "Ch, jangan sembunyi dibalik topengmu." Ucap Naruto lantang.

Pria bertubuh tegap itu berjalan menurui tangga sambil terus memainkan pisau lipatnya.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Naruto saat pria tersebut semakin dekat.

Bukannya menjawab, pria tersebut malah menodongkan pistolnya tepat didepan kening Naruto. "Membunuh kalian berdua." Jawabnya dingin kemudian pistolnya ia arahkan tepat kearah Hinata sambil menarik pelatuk pistolnya.

_Dor!_ Naruto segera mengarahkan tubuhnya untuk melindungi Hinata Hingga peluru tersebut bersarang dipundak kirinya. "Ugh.." Naruto sedikit membatukkan darah.

"Naruto..." teriak Hinata.

Bagai terkena hambusan angin segar saat Naruto mendengar Hinata menyebut namanya. Naruto segera bangkit untuk menghajar pria yang saat ini tengah membekap mulut Hinata.

"Jangan pernah menyentuh Gadisku.." Teriak Naruto geram sambil meraih tangan pria tersebut dan memuntirnya kebelakang. Sebelah tangan Naruto lainnya menarik Hinata kedalam pelukannya.

"Jangan pernah main-main padaku." Naruto menendang tubuh pria tersebut hingga tersungkur jatuh.

Tangan kiri Naruto menelungkup mata Hinata, menutupnya rapat hingga Hinata tidak dapat melihat apapun. Sementara tangan kanan Naruto menodongkan pistol kearah pria tersebut.

_Dor!_

"..."

Hinata mengeratkan genggemannya pada baju Naruto masih dengan posisi yang sama. Tangan Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang lembab dan basah mengalir dari kelopak mata Hinata. "Apa kau membunuhnya?" tanya Hinata pelan.

Tangan kanan Naruto meraih kepala Hinata dan memeluk seutuhnya. "Tentu saja tidak, mana mungkin aku membunuhnya." Jawab Naruto lirih bahkan seperti berbisik.

Naruto segera membawa Hinata keluar masih dengan menutup matanya karena Naruto tidak mau Hinata melihat tubuh pria tersebut yang tengah bersimbahan darah.

**~oOo~**

Naruto menelpon Sasuke agar membawa pasukannya kemari untuk menyergap pria tersebut. Setelah menutup telpon Naruto melirik kearah Hinata yang tengah meringis kesakitan sambil mencabut serpihan kaca yang menancap ditubuhnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto berjongkok didepan tubuh Hinata yang tengah duduk disebuah batu besar yang terletak ditaman rumah Hinata.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Hinata dingin.

"Biar aku bantu." Tawar Naruto sambil menarik pecahan kaca yang menancap dibetis kaki kanan Hinata.

"_Itaii_.." rintih Hinata. "Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri..!" lanjutnya menepis tangan Naruto kemudian berbalik mempunggungi Naruto.

Naruto menghela nafas membiarkan Hinata melakukan apa yang dia inginkan. Naruto berdiri sambil memperhatikan tubuh Hinata yang penuh luka, samar-samar _shafir_nya menangkap sesuatu disekitar leher Hinata.

Naruto segera menarik lengan Hinata agar menghadapnya. Dan kini Naruto dapat melihat seutuhnya leher Hinata. Leher yang sudah membiru akibat cekikan.

"Apa seperti ini yang kau bilang baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto sedikit iba.

"Sudah kubilang jangan urusi aku, Aku baik-baik saja." Hinata mendorong tubuh Naruto, hingga Naruto mundur beberapa langkah.

"Mau sampai kapan kau akan terus begini? Mau sampai kapan kau membohongi dirimu sendiri? Mau sampai kapan kau menutup diri? MAU SAMPAI KAPAN KAU TERUS BERSIKAP SOK KUAT SEPERTI INI.. HAH..!" Teriak Naruto emosi.

"Tau apa kau tentang kehidupanku? Beraninya kau menilaiku seperti itu."

"Aku tau.. aku sangat tau apa yang tengah kau rasakan. Kau takut, kau sangat ketakutan kan.."

_Plakk!_

"..."

Naruto terdiam saat tangan mungil Hinata kembali menampar pipinya.

"Aku tidak suka jika orang lain menilaiku tanpa tau apa yang tengah kurasakan." Gumam Hinata penuh intonasi. Hinata kembali berbalik mempunggungi Naruto.

"Menikahlah denganku." Naruto berkata dengan lantang, Membuat Hinata sedikit terkejut.

"Kau pikir aku akan berkata iya?—"

"Ini bukan permintaan, tapi sebuah perintah. Aku tidak butuh jawaban darimu, yang aku butuhkan _IDcard _mu, untuk mendaftarkan pernikahan kita." Sela Naruto seenaknya.

Hinata melirik tajam kearah Naruto "JANGAN BERTINDAK SEENAKNYA..!" teriak Hinata, menghampiri Naruto lalu memukuli dada Naruto.

"Aku akan melindungimu." Bisik Naruto, membiarkan Hinata terus memukulinya.

"Hiks.. _Oji-san_ jahat.. hiks.." pukulan Hinata semakin melemah hingga kini kedua tangan Hinata hanya menampak didepan dada bidang Naruto.

Naruto meraih tangan Hinata kemudian menariknya kedalam pelukan. "Jadilah istriku, aku akan selalu melindungimu kapanpun." Bisik Naruto.

Hinata hanya diam tidak tau harus menjawab apa.

**TBC.**

* * *

_Hore.. akhirnya masuk intrik Romancenya ^^9 Yatta.. yatta.._

_Yang minta scent NaruHina nikah, akhirnya dikabulkan (?) #plakk_

_Jadi siap-siap tunggu undangan dari mereka.. :D_

_._

Vinara: Ciieee.. lamarannya Romantis banget.

Naruto: Apanya yang romantis.. *bentak-bentak*

Hinata: Itaii Naruto-kun, kau memelukku terlalu erat, badankukan masih penuh luka.

Naruto: Eh, gomen-gomen.. ini semua salah Vinara. Kenapa kamu bikin Hinata ku jadi penuh luka begini? *masih marah

Vinara: *ambil langkah seribu.. #kaborrrrr Aku tunggu undangannya ya...~ *teriak dari kejauhan*

(Abaykan percakapan gaje ini)

.

.

Arigato buat yang sudah Review.

Dan buat **Neverland**: Gelagatmu kayak topeng. -_-' Jadi makin penasaran, boleh tanya akun fbmu apa?

Thanks to: **Misti Chan, Ayzhar, Mikuru12, Namikaze Ren-kun, Gilang363, Zaoldyeck13, Guest, Neverland, kirei- neko, Durara, Hyuuga Divaa Arashii, Uzumaki 21, Uzumaki Shizuka, m. , Kurachakihyuma, Hikaru Sora 14, JihanFitrina-chan, Vicestering, DefenderNHL, Namikaze Rezpector, 2nd silent reader, Yuuna Emiko, june25, kensuchan, Blue-senpai, Gray Areader, Namikaze achiles, Manguni, , Gadiezt Lavender, YonaNobunaga.** _(Maaf, yang gak kesebut)_

Vinara juga ngucapin banyak-banyak terimakasih buat semua reader yang sudah nyempetin buat baca fic ini. Meski hanya selance reader, vinara sangat berterimakasih.

Dan juga untuk yang Fav. Sama follow. Vinara sangat berterimakasih karena fic abal ini diminati oleh banyak reader.

.

_Fanfic ini memang Gaje, maklum yang buat juga rada Gaje, mungkin yang kenal aku di FB tau kegejeanku jadi gak terlalu kaget ngeliat fic ini yang berubah jadi Gaje. Tapi buat yang belum kenal dengan Vinara harap dimaklumin._

_Yosh selamat ketemu lagi dichapter depat/ bulan depan. Sepertinya Vinara bakal ngaret he..he.. maklumi saja kapasitas otak yang hanya 2GB ini. Vinara cuman mau fokus dulu buat fanfic fluffy (NHFD) nanti tanggal 10 april._

_Jangan lupa mampir dikolom **Review**._


	6. Chapter 6

**Protect me, My Husband**

**Disclaimer© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author: Vinara 28**

**Pair: Naruto U. &amp; Hinata H.**

**Rate: M**

**Chapter 6**

**Warning: Gaje, Abal, OOC, No EYD.**

* * *

"Hiks.. _Oji-san_ jahat.. hiks.." pukulan Hinata semakin melemah hingga kini kedua tangan Hinata hanya menampak didepan dada bidang Naruto.

Naruto meraih tangan Hinata kemudian menariknya kedalam pelukan. "Jadilah istriku, aku akan selalu melindungimu kapanpun." Bisik Naruto.

Hinata hanya diam tidak tau harus menjawab apa.

"Bagaimana?" bisik Naruto, suaranya mulai melemah.

Hinata memajukan bibirnya kesal. "Sudah ku bilang kan, aku tidak akan menjawab Iya." Sentak Hinata yang masih dalam rengkuhan Naruto.

"Syukurlah."

"Eh?" Hinata mendongak untuk meyakinkan pendengarannya, apa dia tidak salah dengar? Tapi setelah ia melihat wajah Naruto, ternyata Naruto sudah tidak sadarkan diri. "_O-ojisan_?" Panggil Hinata sambil terus menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Naruto yang semakin merosot kebawah karena Hinata tidak kuat menahan beban Naruto.

"_OJI-SAN_.." Hinata berteriak histeris karena Naruto tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda untuk membuka mata. Sedangkan Hinata sudah mulai ketakutan karena tubuh Naruto bersimbahan darah akibat tertusuk dan tertembak, dan Hinata baru menyadarinya.

"_Oji-san_ aku mohon bangunlah.. hiks.." Hinata menangkup kedua pipi Naruto. Naruto merintih pelan hanya untuk menunjukan bahwa dia masih hidup. Hinata menarik kepala Naruto kedalam pelukannya, Hinata sangat bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Naruto." Seseorang berambut _Raven_ segera berlari menghampiri Hinata dan Naruto saat pasukan mobil polisi sampai di depan rumah Hinata.

"Sasuke, tolong Naruto." Pinta Hinata setibanya Sasuke dihadapannya. "Aku mohon." Lanjutnya memelas.

Sasuke segera memapah tubuh Naruto dan membawanya masuk kedalam mobil Ambulance. Sedangkan Hinata hanya berdiri memandangi tubuh Naruto yang sudah berbaring didalam mobil.

"Hinata, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau juga harus masuk." Printah Sasuke sambil menunjuk Ambulance dengan dagunya. Hinata hanya menggeleng, wajahnya sudah sangat pucat, tapi dia tidak mau masuk kedalam mobil. "Aku tidak mau." Tampik Hinata.

"Hinata, jangan keras kepala, lukamu harus diobati, cepat masuk dan ikut mereka ke Rumah sakit." Teriak Sasuke memerintah, ia sangat geram karena Hinata bersikukuh untuk tidak mau masuk mobil. Bahkan sampai Sasuke menggeret tubuh Hinata, tapi Hinata malah berpegangan pada pohon.

Buagh. . .

Tubuh Hinata langsung terkulai jatuh saat ada seseorang yang memukul tengkuknya. Sasuke hanya terdiam cengoh melihat adegan penganiayaan langsung didepan matanya, apa lagi yang melakukan itu adalah seorang wanita.

"Kau tidak akan bisa memaksanya masuk kedalam mobil dalam keadaan sadar." Tutur Wanita itu, yang baru saja membuat Hinata pingsan.

"Siapa kau? Kenapa kau memukul Hinata sampai dia jatuh pingsan?" tanya Sasuke heran.

Gadis itu menyunggingkan senyum dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya. "Aku Sakura Haruno, sahabat Hinata dari kecil." Ucap Sakura mengenalkan dirinya.

Bukanya menyambut uluran tangan Sakura, Sasuke malah menatap wajah Sakura heran. 'Sahabat memukul sahabatnya sendiri? Sahabat macam apa dia?' Pikir Sasuke.

"Tidak perlu pikirkan bagaimana kau berterimakasih, lebih baik kau bawa sahabatku segera ke Rumah sakit." Sakura menarik kembali uluran tangannya karena tak disambut oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke segera tersadar dan membawa Hinata masuk ke dalam Ambulance, setelah mobil ambulance itu melaju, Sasuke kembali menghampiri Sakura. "Ikut aku." Tutur Sasuke dingin sambil menarik lengan Sakura untuk menuju kemobilnya.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan? Aku mau dibawa kemana?" pekik Sakura histeris. Tapi Sasuke tidak menggubris teriakan Sakura, ia tetap melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan tugas dan anak buahnya yang tengah membekuk pria bertopeng tersebut.

**~oOo~**

"Kkkyyaaaa...!"

Terdengar suara teriakan disalah satu apartemen, teriakan yang sangat tidak biasa karena penghuni apartemen itu seorang pria sedangkan yang terdengar adalah lengkingan wanita.

"Tutup mulutmu." Pekik Sasuke membekap mulut Sakura degan tangannya. Sakura mengangguk takut-takut karena ia dibawa keapartemen Sasuke, berbagai pikiran Negative mulai bermunculan di kepala Sakura.

"A-apa yang a-akan kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura segera berlari kepojok ruangan, menjauhi Sasuke dengan tubuh yang bergetar.

Sasuke menghela nafas bosan. "Aku tidak akan berbuat apapun denganmu. Aku hanya ingin meminta kerja sama dengan mu." Tutur Sasuke mantap.

"Kerja sama apa?" tanya Sakura mulai sedikit berani menatap mata Sasuke.

Sasuke menepuk sofa yang ia duduki. Dengan ragu Sakura mendekati Sasuke dan duduk disebelahnya. "Ini tentang Hinata."

Sakura langsung menghadap Sasuke saat ia mendengar kata Hinata. "Beri tahu semua yang kau ketahui tentang Hinata, aku merasa kejiwaannya sedikit terganggu." Tutur Sasuke, membuat Sakura sedikit berlonjak kaget.

"Apa yang kau katakan itu benar?" tanya Sakura memastikan. Sasuke mengagguk "Setelah kematian Ayahnya, aku merasa sifat Hinata sedikit berubah, karena itu aku menyimpulkan kalau sikologis Hinata sedang tidak stabil."

Sakura terdiam, mendengarkan Sasuke. "Apa lagi kejadian tadi, sangat aneh karena dia terlihat takut memasuki mobil." Lanjut Sasuke.

"Kalau itu memang sudah lama, Hinata trauma naik mobil." Sambar Sakura meluruskan pikiran Sasuke. "Lalu?" tanya Sasuke meminta keterangan lebih lanjut.

"Dulu, saat usianya 6 tahun, dia pernah diajak _Oji-san_ dan _Oba-san_ nya pergi jalan-jalan, dan naasnya, mobil yang mereka tumpangi mengalami kecelakaan maut. Dan kecelakaan itu masuk dalam kecelakaan lalulintas beruntun yang memakan korban jiwa paling banyak pada masa itu. Termasuk _Oji-san_ dan _oba-san_ yang tak lain Ayah dan Ibu Hyuga Neji. Semenjak itu Hinata tidak mau lagi naik mobil." Terang Sakura.

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti, "Pantas saja dia sangat ketakukan." Gumam Sasuke. "Baiklah, mulai sekarang kau jadi agen rahasiaku, tugasmu untuk memantau perkembangan Hinata, dan laporkan padaku kalau dia bersikap atau menceritakan sesuatu yang mencurigakan denganmu." Kata Sasuke membuat kesepakatan.

"Baiklah, tapi dengan syarat." Jawab Sakura.

"Syarat apa?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura tampak berpikir sejenak. "Berpura-puralah jadi waliku dan daftarkan aku pada klub pecinta alam." Jawab Sakura.

"Apa tidak salah? Aku masih muda mana mungkin mereka percaya kalau aku walimu. Lalu, klub macam apa itu? Pasti itu klub kriminal." Tolak Sasuke.

"Sudahlah, aku akan bilang kau adalah kakak tertuaku. Lagi pula itu hanya klub pemanjat tebing, apanya yang kriminal?" sanggah Sakura. "Aku sudah meminta ijin pada orang tuaku, tapi mereka menolak dengan alasan kalau kegiatan itu berbahaya." Lanjut Sakura.

"Memangnya kau tidak bisa mendaftar sendiri?"

"Usiaku masih dibawah umur, karena itu harus didampingi wali." Ucap Sakura meyakinkan.

"Hn, Merepotkan." Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, "Baiklah, akan aku lakukan."

**~oOo~**

Hinata menghela nafas beberapa kali saat ia tersadar dari pingsannya beberapa menit yang lalu. Kedua kelopak matanya hanya mengerjap menatap lampu yang ada di langit-langit. Pikiran Hinata melayang pada kejadian tadi malam, saat Naruto melamarnya secara tidak langsung, atau lebih tepatnya memaksa Hinata untuk menerima perintah Naruto.

"_Baka_." Gumam Hinata, bibir tipisnya mengulum senyum membayangkan kejadian itu.

Hinata merubah posisinya menjadi duduk bersila diatas ranjang. Matanya menatap hordeng yang menjadi penyekat ruangannya. Perlahan tangan Hinata meyikap Hordeng tersebut.

Bibirnya kembali tersenyum saat didapatinya pria bodoh yang semalam telah menyelamatkannya. "Namikaze Naruto?" Hinata menggumamkan nama Naruto.

Kedua kelopak mata tan tersebut masih saja menutup menyembunyikan Shafir biru yang sangat kontras dengan langit. "Ya, Aku mau menjadi istrimu." Jawab Hinata dengan suara yang lirih, bibir bawahnya ia gigit menahan malu karena ucapannya sendiri. Entah sejak kapan Hinata berubah menjadi Tsundere. Tapi sikap Naruto memaksanya harus melakukan itu, Hinata hanya tidak ingin terlihat lemah didepannya.

"Benarkah?"

Mata Hinata membulat sempurna saat Naruto menyauti ucapannya. Hinata segera menunduk saat Naruto membuka matanya dan menatap Hinata dengan tatapan bahagia. "Tidak, siapa yang bilang begitu?" tanya Hinata malu-malu.

"Bukankah tadi kau sendiri yang bilang?" goda Naruto. Sedari tadi Naruto memang sudah bangun tapi dia tidak membuka matanya karena merasa Hinata tengah memperhatikannya.

"Tiiddaakk..!" Elak Hinata berteriak, lalu ia menyambar selimut dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut tipis, berpura-pura kembali tidur dengan posisi membelakangi Naruto.

Naruto hanya bisa mengangkat kedua bahunya, kemudian kembali berbaring diranjang.

Keduanya hanya diam, sibuk dengan pikiran mereka sendiri, bahkan mereka menjadi canggung meski hanya mengeluarkan satu patah kata. Naruto merasa tidak nyaman dengan keadaan ini dan berniat untuk memecahkan kecanggungan diantara mereka. "Em—" Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya karena bingung mau mengatakan apa.

"_Oji-san_?" gumam Hinata, masih dalam posisi mempunggungi Naruto.

"Ya?" jawab Naruto semangat.

"_Arigato_." Lanjut Hinata, kembali mengeratkan selimutnya dan menutupi kepalanya.

Naruto tersenyum tipis karena Hinata saat ini mulai menerima dirinya. Naruto menutup kembali matanya, membiarkan Hinata bergelut dengan pikirannya, dan membiarkan dirinya dalam pikirannya.

**~oOo~**

Kantor polisi Konoha.

Sasuke berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa menuju ketempat kerjanya.

"Sasuke, dari mana saja kau?" tanya Gaara segera berlari menyamai langkah Sasuke.

"Ada sesuatu yang aku urus tadi, sekarang dimana orang itu?" tanya Sasuke mulai serius.

"Dia sedang diintrogasi oleh Shikamaru." Jawab Gaara.

"Bagus." Sambar Sasuke melajukan langkahnya lebih cepat.

Bragk..

Sasuke mendobrak pintu dan berjalan menghampiri pria bertopeng tersebut. Sasuke mencengkram kerah baju pria tersebut. "Ternyata dirimu? Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau bisa melakukan itu." Ucap Sasuke penuh penekanan. Sasuke membanting tubuh itu kelantai. Kemudian dihujati dengan tendangan berkali-kali.

"Sasuke hentikan." Gertak Shikamaru.

Sasuke menatap Shikamaru dengan nafas yang sudah ngos-ngosan. "Maaf," ujar Sasuke mulai kembali pada sifatnya. Gaara menepuk pundak Sasuke agar dirinya tenang, "Biarkan kita yang menangani orang ini, sebaiknya kau menunggu hasilnya saja." Ujar Gaara meyakinkan.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang kemudian mengagguk dan pergi dari ruang introgasi.

Gara dan Shikamaru saling tatap, "Apa kau sudah mendapatkan hasil?" tanya Gaara penasaran. Shikamaru menggeleng lesu. "Dia tidak mau membuka mulutnya." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Bagaimana dia membuka mulut, kalau kau sendiri tidak bersemangat begitu." Gaara mendekati pria yang saat itu berbaring dilantai dengan tangan dan kaki diikat dan tubuhnya dipenuhi luka lebam.

"Hoam. . Kalau begitu aku serahkan semua ini padamu." Ujar Shikamaru. "Aku mau tidur siang." Lanjutnya sebelum pergi.

"Dasar pemalas." Cibir Gaara melirik sebentar kearah pintu yang sudah tertutup rapat. Kemudian kembali menatap pria tersebut.

Gaara menyambar kertas yang ada didepan meja, ia duduk pada kursi kayu yang sudah tersedia. Kedua bola matanya melirik kekanan dan kekiri membaca tulisan tersebut.

"Apa motif mu melakukan ini?"

". . . "

"Apa kau punya dendam pada keluarga Hyuga?"

"Siapa saja yang berkomplot dengan mu?"

"Siapa otak dari pembunuhan ini?"

". . . ."

Pria tersebut masih tidak mau membuka mulutnya. Gaara berdecih menatap tulisan laknat yang ada pada kertas tersebut. "Ch, Pertanyaan macam apa ini? Pantas saja kau tidak mau membuka mulut." Ucap Gaara dingin.

Gaara berajak dari duduknya, kemudian berjongkok didepan wajah pria tersebut. Gaara menatap pria itu dengan tajam, wajahnya semakin mendekat.

"Kenapa kau bisa tertangkap?"

Pria tersebut membulatkan matanya, tapi sedetik kemudian ia mengulum senyum. "Gaara, bisa kau lepaskan aku sekarang?" ucapnya, membuat Gaara menahan tawa.

"_BAKA_..!" Gaara meninju wajah pria tersebut. "Kau pikir aku ada dipihakmu, Juugo?" Gaara menyeringai.

"Gaara, aku mohon, aku tidak mau ada disini." Ujar Juugo memohon.

"Itu hukuman karena kau lalai melakukan tugas," sambar Gaara.

"Tapi Gaara?"

"Kesepakatan, tetaplah kesepakatan. Dan janjimu jika kau gagal menjalankan tugas harus kau turuti." Gaara menyipitkan matanya. "KAU HARUS MATI." Lanjut Gaara penuh penekanan.

Gaara menjejali Juugo dengan sebuah pil, pil yang akan membunuh Juugo dalam waktu 12 Jam.

"Jangan pernah membuka mulut kalau kau tidak mau teman-teman mu bernasib sama sepertimu." Bisik Gaara dengan intonasi datar.

**~oOo~**

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Hinata?" tanya Neji segera saat ia memasuki ruang rawat Hinata.

"Aku tidak apa-apa _Nii-san_." Jawab Hinata sembari melipat selimut.

Tak jauh dari Neji berdiri, tepat dibelakangnya ada Sakura yang tengah memperhatikan Naruto yang sedang tertidur lelap. "Ne, Hinata? Pria ini tidak terlihat seperti Jendral Polisi?" tanya Sakura.

Hinata melirik sejenak ketempat Naruto, "Benar, aku saja heran kenapa ada polisi seperti dia." Timpal Hinata menyauti ucapan Sakura. "Ayo kita pulang, aku tidak suka ada disini." Ajak Hinata.

"Kau pulang saja dulu dengan Sakura, aku ada urusan sebentar disini." Kata Neji, masih berdiri di dalam ruangan inap yang memiliki tiga ranjang.

"Baiklah." Jawab Sakura segera menarik Hinata untuk keluar dari kamar.

"Hinata, apa benar orang itu yang dulu dijodohkan denganmu?" bisik Sakura disela-sela langkah mereka. "Uhm." Hinata mengangguk.

"Memang apa alasannya sampai perjodohan kalian dibatalkan?" tanya Sakura lagi. Sepertinya Sakura sangat penasaran dengan hubungan Naruto dan Hinata.

Hinata menggeleng lesu, "Aku tidak tau, sepertinya orang tua Naruto memang tidak suka denganku." Ucap Hinata. Setidaknya begitulah yang Hinata ketahui kenapa perjodohan itu batal.

Sakura merasa ada yang janggal dengan ekspresi Hinata. "Hinata, kau menyukainya?" tuding Sakura.

Blush, wajah Hinata seketika langsung memerah. "Ti-tidak." Jawab Hinata cepat.

Sakura tertawa lepas melihat tingkah Hinata. "Kau jatuh cinta dengan dia." Ujar Sakura meyakinkan pendapatnya.

"Tidak..!" teriak Hinata kesal.

"Ha..ha.. Hinata menyukai paman-paman." Ledek Sakura, "Ha..ha.. Huph—" Hinata membekap mulut Sakura dan menyeretnya semakin cepat untuk keluar dari rumah sakit. Bagaimana tidak, Sakura berteriak ditempat yang banyak orang, pastinya Hinata akan malu.

Naruto meregangkan ototnya setelah bangun dari tidur. Matanya mengerjap karena merasa ada situasi yang berbeda. "Sepi sekali?" ucap Naruto.

Naruto menarik hordeng pembatas, tapi yang didapat bukannya Hinata melainkan Neji. Naruto tersentak kaget saat melihat Kakak sepupu Hinata. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Naruto segera memasang air muka serius.

"Hanya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih." Ujar Neji datar. "Terimakasih karena telah menyelamatkan Hinata." Lanjutnya setelah itu Neji beranjak menuju pintu yang ada didekat raanjang Naruto.

"Tunggu." Sambar Naruto cepat sebelum Neji pergi. Neji menoleh menatap Naruto penuh tanya.

"Meski perjodohan aku dan Hinata telah dibatalkan, aku akan tetap menikahinya." Ucap Naruto To the poin.

Neji menatap Naruto tajam sembari mendekati Naruto lalu mencengram kerah Naruto. "Apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Neji menekan emosonya.

"Aku akan menikahi Hinata." Ulang Naruto tenang.

Urat perempat terlihat dikening Neji, "Apa kau tidak sadar? Kau lebih pantas menjadi Pamannya dari pada Suaminya." Neji sangat geram.

"Apa hanya karena umur lalu kau tidak merestui kita?" tanya Naruto. Ekspresinya masih tetap sama, yaitu datar dan tenang. Naruto mencoba untuk tidak terpancing emosinya.

"_Baka_, tentu saja bukan, tapi karena Hinata tidak menyukaimu. Aku hanya menyelamatkan masa depannya dari _pedofil_ sepertimu." Sanggah Neji memberi alasan.

Naruto tersentak '_Pedofil_?' tanya Naruto dalam hati, 'Apa tidak ada kata yang lebih baik lagi?' lanjutnya dalam hati. "Bagaimana kalau Hinata juga menginginkanku? Apa kau akan melepaskannya?" tanya Naruto.

Neji mengerutkan keningnya. "Buktikan kalau Hinata menyukaimu, maka aku akan melepaskannya untukmu." Neji melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada kerah Naruto. "Tapi, jika kau memaksa Hinata maka kau akan ku bunuh." Acam Neji datar.

**~oOo~**

Shikamaru berjalan menghampiri tempat kerja Gaara yang tak jauh dari tempat kerjanya. "Bagaimana?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Masih sama, dia belum mau membuka mulut." Jawab Gaara santai.

Shikamaru mengela nafas bosan. "Bagaimana kalau kita pakai cara kasar?" ujar Shikamaru memberi pendapat.

"Apa kau gila?" pekik Sasuke. "mau bagaimana lagi, hanya itu cara agar dia membuka mulut." Shikamaru mengangkat kedua bahunya. Dia sudah angkat tangan kalau masalah introgasi.

"Apa kau mau menyiksanya sedikit demi sedikit agar dia mau mengaku?" tanya Gaara.

"Itu hanya pendapat, jika kalian tidak setuju ya sudah, tidak usah dilakukan." Shikamaru kembali kemeja kerjanya. Bersandar dikursi, tak lupa Shikamaru membuka buku dan menutup wajahnya dengan buku tersebut. Kembali untuk tidur.

"Dasar baka." Grutu Sasuke. Sasuke kembali melihat kertas kerjanya pikirannya sudah melayang kemana-mana. 'Kenapa bisa dia masuk dalam salah satu tersangka?' pikir Sasuke masih tidak percaya jika teman sekolahnya dulu malah jadi salah satu tersangka dalam kasus yang ia tangani.

**~oOo~**

Dua hari setelah kejadian itu, Hinata masih merasa was-was untuk tinggal dirumahnya, jadi Hinata memutuskan untuk menginap dirumah Sakura. Tentunya setelah dapat ijin dari Neji.

Dan kini Hinata tengah duduk diambang jendela kamar Sakura, menatap iringan awan yang berarak dilangit, mengingatkannya dengan pemuda beriris biru langit.

Setelah pembicaraan antar wanita dengan Sakura tempo hari, Hinata sedikit tersadar kalau dia memang menyimpan rasa terhadap Naruto.

Srakk!

Hinata menoleh kesemak-semak saat pendengarannya menangkap suara. "Siapa disana?" tanya Hinata. Kepalanya menoleh kekanan kekiri, perasaannya sudah tidak karuan. Hingga akhirnya Hinata menutup kaca jendela dan berbaring diatas ranjang. Ia takut jika kejadian tempo hari terjadi lagi.

Kriet...

Tangan Hinata meraih sesuatu yang ada di bawah bantal, suara pintu terbuka itu membuat Hinata merinding. "Jangan mendekat." Pekik Hinata menodong tongkat setrum pada seseorang yang saat ini sedang mengendap-ngendap.

"Huuaa.." teriak pria yang saat ini ada dikamar.

"_Ojisan_?" Hinata tak kalah kagetnya karena telah membuat Naruto kesetrum, dan akhirnya Naruto kejang-kejang.

"_Oji-san_ bangun." Hinata menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Naruto dengan kakinya. "Bangun atau kau akan kusetrum lagi." Timpal Hinata membuat Naruto langsung bangun dengan dan tersenyum kikuk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Hinata bosan.

"Tentu saja untuk menemuimu." Jawab Naruto singkat.

"Darimana kau tau aku ada disini?" tanya Hinata lagi, masih berdiri dihadapan Naruto sedangkan Naruto duduk bersilang di dilantai.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan dari Sakura." jawab Naruto dengan sedikit menggerutu, "Sekarang ganti bajumu, dan ikut denganku." Perintah Naruto pada Hinata.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Hinata antusias setelah ia selesai mengganti baju dan kini mereka berdua menaiki satu sepeda denga Hinata berada dibelakang boncengan.

"Kau akan tau nanti." Jawab Naruto rahasia.

Hinata menggembungkan pipinya kesal, tapi sedetik kemudian Hinata menyeringai. Hinata mencubit keras perut Naruto. "Huuaa.. Ita-itai.." pekik Naruto.

"Katakan kita mau pergi kemana?" paksa Hinata.

"Huaa.. aku tidak mau ngatakannya..!" teriak Naruto semakin mempercepat laju sepedanya.

"Kyaaa.." Hinata berteriak, kedua tangannya memeluk pinggang Naruto.

Hinata hanya mematung saat melihat sesuatu yang ada didepannya. "A-apa ini?" tanya Hinata.

"Apa kau tidak lihat? Tentu saja Greja." Jawab Naruto singkat.

"Kenapa kita ke Greja?" Hinata memiringkan kepalanya. Naruto tersenyum lalu menarik Hinata untuk berjalan mengikutinya.

Mereka berdua berjalan memasuki Gereja. Naruto menggenggam erat tangan Hinata.

"_Oji-san_?" panggil Hinata yang mulai bingung apa yang sedang dilakukan Naruto.

"Kenapa, Hinata?" saut Naruto.

"Apa yang—"

"Maukahkau menikah denganku?" potong Naruto sembari berjongkok didepan Hinata sambil mengulurkan sebuah kotak kecil berisi dua cincin yang dulu pernah mereka beli.

Hinata menutup bibirnya, tak bisa berkata apapun. "Apa kau serius?" tanya Hinata meminta kepastian.

"Ya, aku serius ingin menikahimu." Ujar Naruto yakin.

"Hiks.." Hinata tak bisa membendung air matanya lagi, "Ya, aku mau." Jawab Hinata dengan suara yang bergetar.

Naruto mendongak menatap wajah Hinata yang berhiaskan air mata. "Benarkah?" tanya Naruto, ia berdiri menatap mata Hinata lekat-lekat.

"Uhm." Hinata mengangguk dan segera menghambut kepelukan Naruto. "Ya, aku mau menjadi istrimu.. Hiks.."

Naruto tersenyum lega, kemudian melepaskan pelukan Hinata. Tangannya mengusap pipi Hinata lembut.

"Ehem.. Ehem.." Naruto berdehem dan membenarkan posisi berdirinya. "Hinata, maukahkau menerima Naruto sebagai suamimu dalam keadaan susah maupun senang? Sakit maupun sehat?" tanya Naruto meniru ucapan pendeta saat acara pernikahan.

Hinata tersentak mendengar apa yang diucapkan Naruto. Dengan cepat pula Hinata membenahi posisinya berdiri menghadap kedepan. "Y—" tapi sebelum Hinata menjawab, Hinata melirik sejenak menatap wajah Naruto. "Ya, aku bersedia." Jawab Hinata lantang.

Naruto menghela nafas lega saat akhirnya Hinata menjawab. "Dan Naruto, Maukah kau menerima Hinata sebagai Istrimu dalam keadaan susah maupun senang? Sakit maupun sehat? Jelek maupun cantik?"

Hinata mendelik kearah Naruto saat mendengar ada tambahan 'Jelek maupun Cantik.'

"Ya, aku bersedia. Aku bersedia menerimanya meski dia banyak sekali kekurangan." Jawab Naruto sedikit menggoda.

"_Oji-san_ curang." Pekik Hinata tidak terima. Naruto tersenyum lebar sebelum mengecup singkat bibir Hinata dan berhasil membuat Hinata diam dengan wajah memerah.

Masih dengan keterkejutannya. Tangan Hinata ditarik oleh Naruto, disematkannya sebuah cincin dijari manis Hinata. "Sekarang kau sah menjadi istriku." Ujar Naruto.

"EH?" Hinata semakin terkejut "Bukankah ini hanya upacara pernikahan main-main?" tanya Hinata semakin bingung.

"Kata siapa?" Tanya Naruto ambigu.

"Tapi.. tapi.. Disini tidak ada pendeta maupun tamu." Ujar Hinata.

"Tapi dengan ini pernikahan kita sah secara Negara." Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah dokument yang menyatakan bahwa Namikaze Naruto dan Hyuga Hinata adalah pasangan suami istri.

Hinata tercengang dan semakin bingung. Tapi saat Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah _Id Card_ yang sangat Hinata kenal, membuat Hinata mulai mengerti apa yang terjadi sekarang.

"Kau mencuri _Id card_ ku." Ujar Hinata memajukan bibirnya tak suka.

Naruto melihat ekspresi Hinata yang seperti itu semakin ingin melahapnya hidup-hidup. "Jika aku tidak melakukan itu, mungkin kau terus saja melamuniku." Ujar Naruto mulai menyanjung dirinya sendiri.

"_OJI-SAN_..!" teriak Hinata tidak suka.

"Eits, kau harus memanggilku Naruto-kun, bukankah kita sudah menikah." Kata Naruto memaksa.

Hinata langsung menutup mulutnya, mau bagaimana lagi, mau tidak mau Hinata kini sudah menjadi istri sah Naruto.. meski belum sah secara Agama.

"Na-na—" Wajah Hinata semakin memerah. Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, "Namikaze-kun." Ujar Hinata memanggil Naruto.

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. "Naruto-kun, bukan Namikaze-kun." Paksa Naruto.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau memanggilmu begitu." Jawab Hinata cepat.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Karena—" Hinata menunduk menyembunyikan wajah merahnya. 'Aku malu.' Kata Hinata dalam Hati.

"Karena apa?" Naruto menanti jawaban Hinata.

"Karena aku ngin memanggil _Oji-san_ dengan sebutan Namikaze-_kun_." Pekik Hinata sedikit berteriak.

Naruto terkikik karena tingkah Hinata. Naruto mendekati Hinata dan memeluknya erat. "Maaf, karena aku memaksamu untuk jadi istriku." Gumam Naruto pelan.

Hinata menggeleng dalam dekapan Naruto. "Tidak, _Oji-san_ tidak memaksaku." Tutur Hinata.

"_Oji-san_ lagi?"

"Eh, maksudku Namikaze-_kun_."

**TBC.**

**.**

**.**

_Kyyaa.. Gomen Gomen updatenya ngaret TTOTT *Sembah sujut* bukan maksudnya Vinara mau nempatin janji update satu bulan, tapi karena Laptop Vinara eror, jadi Vinara lama updatenya.. ini aja barusan diambil dan langsung aku update. ^^7_

_Buat para Reader yang udah REVIEW Vinara ucapkan banyak-banyak terimakasih dan maaf karena Vinara terlalu sombong sehingga gak pernah balesin Review kalian satu-satu *Maaf banget* tapi jujur aja Vinara gak tau mau bales apa, Vinara bingung. Vinara cuman senyum-senyum seneng pas liat Review kalian satu-satu dan Vinara ngerasa bersalah karena kelamaan Update Maaf ya T,T_

_Dan buat yang nebak siapa penjahatnya.. jeng.. jeng.. dia sudah muncul, pria berambut merah marun dengan tatapan datarnya a.k.a mas Gaara yang kece hua..haa..ha.. pasti simaniak Gaara langsung kelepek-kelepek liat Prince-nya jadi penjahat yang cool (Dihajar Gaara fc) dan buat NHL yang minta moment nkah Naruhina udah terealisasikan, meski dengan sederhana dan apa adanya, tapi mereka dah resmi nikah kok dan mereka bakalan tinggal satu atap. eh..eh..eh.. *Sinyal ERO mulai menyala #Smirk semoga ke-Ero-an ku gak lagi kumat, Ba-Ha-Ya kalau lagi kumat (Digaplok Imouto)_

_Jangan lupa Repieu.. Review ^^ Flame juga boleh, apa lagi caci maki, eh, jangan ding cukup REVIEW aja._

_Vinara menantikan Review dari reader-reader tercinta (Cipokin Reader satu-satu)_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Protect me, My Husband**_

_Disclaimer© Masashi Kishimoto_

_Author: Vinara 28_

_Pair: Naruto U. &amp; Hinata H._

_Rate: M_

_Chapter 7_

_Warning: Gaje, Abal, OOC, No EYD._

* * *

Awal baru untuk kehidupan dua insan ini, meski mereka sama-sama tidak tau kalau mereka saling mencintai, tapi setidaknya keadaan seperti ini cukup untuk membuat mereka bahagia.

Keduanya melangkah bersamaan keluar dari greja dengan menyandang status baru, yaitu suami istri.

"_Ne_ Hinata-_chan_, ano.. em.." bibir Naruto terasa kaku saat akan mengatakan sesuatu. Hinata memiringkan kepalanya menatap tingkah ganjil yang Naruto tunjukan, "Ada apa Namikaze-_kun_?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

Bola mata _Shafir_ itu melirik kekanan kekiri sembari berpikir mencari kata yang tepat, "A-ano, apa... apa.. apa keadaan Neji baik-baik saja?" Naruto menggigit keras bibir bawahnya, 'Sial, kenapa aku malah tanya itu?' Naruto merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Eh? Iya, dia baik-baik saja," jawab Hinata sedikit merasa aneh.

'Ayo Naruto, kali ini kau harus bisa mengatakannya..' Naruto mencoba menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Ia menarik nafas panjang, "Ehem.. Syukurlah kalau dia baik-baik sana. A-ano Hinata ada sesuatu yang mau aku katakan," Ujar Naruto lirih, entah kenapa ia terlihat sangat gugup. Sebenarnya apa yang ingin Naruto katakan?

Hinata menyibak rambut sampingnya lalu ia selipkan dibelakang telinga agar ia bisa dengan jelas mendengar ucapan Naruto. "Katakan saja, aku akan mendengarkan," tutur Hinata, ia mendekat kearah Naruto lalu mendongak untuk menatap mata biru langit itu.

Glek!

'Sial, dia terlihat begitu manis, aagghhrr.. bisa-bisa aku mati berdiri, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku memang sudah dewasa tapi aku tidak berpengalaman dengan situasi seperti ini. Hinata, apa kau tau apa yang sedang ku pikirkan? Kau terlihat seperti makanan manis di depanku dan aku tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak memakanmu.'

"Namikaze-_kun_," sentak Hinata karena Naruto tak kunjung berbicara, ia hanya mematung sambil menatap Hinata.

"Apa kau tidak keberatan jika kita tinggal satu rumah?" tanya Naruto dengan tempo cepat dan gugup.

"A-apa? A-aku tidak terlalu mendengarnya," ucap Hinata yang tidak yakin dengan indra pendengarannya.

Naruto menutup mata frustasi, "Hinata-_chan_, apa kau mau jika tinggal serumah dengan ku? Di apartemanku? Hanya kita 'Berdua' disana?" ulang Naruto dengan suara yang sedikit keras dan jelas.

1 detik..

2 detik..

3 detik..

Bruk!

Hinata pingsan dengan muka memerah. Entah apa yang sedang Hinata pikirkan sampai mukanya semerah itu? hanya Hinata lah yang tau.

**~*oOo*~**

Naruto sedari tadi berjalan bolak-balik dikamarnya sambil sesekali melirik pada sosok cantik yang tengah berbaring tak sadarkan diri. Urat kegugupan tersirat jelas pada air muka tan tersebut sampai-sampai ia bertingkah konyol untuk mengusir perasaan gugup yang menguasainya.

Naruto push up, sit up, lari-lari kecil bahkan sampai memidahkan prabotan besar yang ada diapartemennya. Naruto sangat bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan kalau Hinata terbangun nanti, memang benar mereka sudah menikah, tapi Naruto belum mendengar pernyataan cinta sedikitpun dari bibir Hinata, jadi Naruto ragu dengan apa tindakannya nanti.

"Bagaimana kalau Hinata menolakku nanti? Bagaimana kalau dia tidak mau? Bagaimana kalau dia tidak siap? Aaggrrrhh..." Naruto frustasi, ia menjambak rambutnya sendiri. "_Baka_, kenapa dia aku bawa pulang, bukankah tadi dia belum menjawab permintaanku?_ Baka.. baka_.. seharusnya aku membawanya kembali kerumahnya atau kerumah Sakura." Naruto melempar pandangan ke arah Hinata yang masih terdiam layaknya putri tidur.

Dengan sangat berhati-hati Naruto mendekati sosok itu, sosok yang entah sejak kapan sudah mengisi relung hatinya, sosok yang bisa membuatnya marah dan tersenyum secara bersamaan, sosok yang sudah mengganggunya dalam mimpi. Ya, sosok yang Naruto cintai.

Tangan tan tersebut membelai lembut pipi Hinata seolah dengan begitu Naruto bisa menghilangkan rasa gugupnya, tapi hal berlainan lah yang terjadi, tangannya makin bergetar dan matanya membulat saat Hinata mendesah pelan. Sepertinya Hinata punya kebiasaan buruk, seperti saat dia bertemu Naruto dan pingsan di depan orang tuanya dan orang tua Naruto.

Hinata beringsut meregangkan otot meski ia masih terlelap, gerakannya sangat erotis sehingga membuat Naruto terdiam tak berkedip. Suara Hinata menggeram tertahan.

Dengan sedikit keberanian Naruto duduk di tepian ranjang dan menyibak rambut indigo yang menutupi leher Hinata. Kulit putih leher Hinata terekspos membuat sang Namikaze tersebut meneguk ludah. Tangan Naruto bergerak menuju dua gumpalan besar yang sedari tadi naik turun karena hembusan nafas teratur dari Hinata.

'Baka, apa yang kau lakukan? Dia sedang tidur.' Jerit inner Naruto melarangnya.

'Justru itu karena dia sedang tidur, dia tidak akan tau.' Naruto mengagguk dan melanjutkan lagi mengarahkan tangan kanannya kearah aset berharga milik Hinata.

Deg!

Pergerakan tangan Naruto terhenti saat menyadari kedua kelopak itu telah terbuka. Segera Naruto menarik lagi tangannya, ia menggaruk belakang kepala yang tidak gatal hanya untuk menyembunyikan tindakan tak senono yang hampir dia lakukan.

"A-aku dimana?" tanya Hinata, matanya mengerjap beberapa kali, Hinata merubah posisinya menjadi duduk, dilihatnya ruangan disekeliling, Hinata merasa asing berada disini karena memang dia tidak perah kerumah Naruto sebelumnya.

"Kau ada diapartemanku," jawab Naruto sedikit menunduk, seburat merah terlihat samar di kedua pipi tan tersebut.

"A-apartemen?" tanya Hinata, sedetik kemudian ia teringat kembali tentang permintaan Naruto agar dia tinggal satu atap dengan Naruto.

Blush..

Wajah Hinata merah padam, ia langsung berubah menjadi kikuk, Hinata memainkan kedua jari telunjuk didepan dada untuk mengusir kegugupan. Tapi naasnya tingkah Hinata malah semakin membuat Naruto terfokus pada benda bersar yang hampir disentuhnya.

"Na-namikaze-_kun_, a-apa ucapanmu ta-tadi sungguh-sungguh?" tanya Hinata melu-malu.

"Ucapan yang mana?" akal sehat Naruto sudah hilang, bahka ia lupa apa yang ia ucapkan pada Hinata sebelum Hinata pingsan.

"Te-tentang a-aku tinggal di apartemen Na-namikaze-_kun_." Sambung Hinata sedikit gugup, ia meremas seprei hanya untuk menahan malu.

"Eh? Te-tentu saja." Jawab Naruto yang juga tertular gagap.

Hinata terdiam sesaat, ia menunduk untuk memikirkannya dan dengan pelan ia mengguk. Naruto tersenyum lebar ingin rasanya ia memeluk Hinata bahkan kedua tangannya pun sudah terentang siap untuk memeluknya, tapi segera ia tarik kembali saat Hinata menegakkan kepalanya, tentu Hinata tidak melihat tingkah konyol Naruto.

"Namikaze-_kun_, dimana Minato-_jii_ dan Kushina-_basan_?" Tanya Hinata, ia turun dari ranjang Naruto dan mulai melihat-lihat apartemen kecil yang Naruto tempati.

"Mereka ada dirumah, aku membeli apartemen ini saat lulus sekolah dari uang yang Tou-san berikan untukku sebagai hadiah kelulusan. Aku membelinya karena aku ingin mandiri, karena itu aku tinggal sendiri disini saat kuliah, meski sekarang aku sering berada dirumah karena tempat kerjaku lebih dekat dari rumah." Ujar Naruto menerangkan. Hinata mengguk-ngangguk, matanya terus saja menyusuri setiap sudut Apartemen ini, hingga ia berhenti pada rak buku karena Hinat termasuk kutu buku. Ia memilah-milah buku yang menurutnya cukup menarik untuk dibaca, tapi yang ia temukan komik dewasa yang berjajar rapi memenuhi rak buku Naruto.

Naruto menepuk jidatnya karena ketahuan mengoleksi komik laknat itu. Dengan langkah terpatah-patah Hinata kembali melangkah, berpura-pura tidak melihat apa yang barusan ia temukan, selang beberapa langkah ia menemukan beberapa majala dewasa yang tergeletak dengan halaman yang menampilkan sosok wanita cantik yang mengenakan bikini.

"_Go-go-gomenasai_.. akan aku bereskan." Pekik Naruto ia berlari lalu menyambar majala laknat yang sudah membuat wajah Hinata merah padam. Mulut Hinata mengaga tidak tau apa yang akan ia ucapkan rasanya otaknya sudah kosong karena menemukan kenyataan bahwa seorang pria bodoh seperti Naruto ternyata sangat mesum.

'_Otou-san_, apa pria seperti ini yang kau jodohkan untukku?' tanya Hinata pada dirinya sendiri, berbagai pikiran tak senono bergelayut menghinggapi otak Hinata.

Naruto memukul-mukul keningnya saat membuang majala tersebut ke tong sampah, ia merutuki diri betapa bodohnya dia sampai tidak memindahkan benda-benda tersebut. Naruto baru sadar kalau Hinata hanya gadis remaja biasa yang belum mengerti tentang dunia sex.

Hinata kembali menyusuri Apartemen Naruto, ia memilih melihat-lihat isi dapur Naruto karena ia pikir manamungkin Naruto menyimpan benda-benda seperti itu didapur.

"Na-namikaze-_kun_ apa aku boleh memasak disini?" tanya Hinata dari dapur. Naruto yang masih sibuk merutuki dirinya sendiri langsung tersentak dan merubah posisi menjadi sikap siap sempurna layaknya diperintah oleh komandan kepolisian. "Tentu saja Hinata-_chan_," jawab Naruto dari balik ruangan. Naruto menghela nafas panjang, ia segera menyusul Hinata untuk memandunya melihat-lihat istana kecil yang akan mereka tempati bersama.

"Benarkah?" sambut Hinata, ia membuka isi kulkas Naruto, tapi yang ditemukannya cuman beberapa botol air mineral dan beberapa telur. "Apa hanya ini bahan makanan yang kau simpan?" tanya Hinata.

Naruto berjalan kearah sebuah laci dekat kulkas, ia membuka laci dapur tersebut "Tentu saja tidak, aku masih punya ini." Ujar Naruto dengan bangga menunjukan beberapa cup ramen instan yang selalu ia makan.

"Itu bukan makanan," gumam Hinata, ia menutup kembali laci tersebut kemudian tangannya menodong kearah Naruto seolah meminta sesuatu. Naruto menanggapinya dengan tatapan tanya, ia tidak tau apa yang Hinata lakukan.

"Beri aku uang, aku harus berbelanja sayuran buat menu makan malam kita nanti." Sanggah Hinata yang masih mengatung meminta uang belanja.

'Aku kira kau minta hal lain.' Pikir Naruto yang masih belum menjernihkan pikirannya. Naruto menyambut tangan Hinata lalu menariknya keluar. "Kita berbelanja berdua," tutur Naruto.

**.**

Mereke berdua menaiki montor Ninja dengan kecepatan tinggi, bahkan Hinata sampai memeluk Naruto kencang karena takut terjatuh.

Kalian tau kenapa Naruto melajukan motornya sekencang mungkin? Jawabannya karena dada Hinata menempel pada punggung Naruto dan berhasil membuat Naruto menegang.

"Sudah sampai," ujar Naruto ngos-ngosan, bulir keringat bercucuran dari pelipisnya. Hinata turun dari motor Naruto sembari menunggu Naruto untuk turun. Tapi Naruto tidak juga turun dari motornya, Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah dompet lalu ia serahkan pada Hinata "Aku akan menyusulmu nanti," tutur Naruto sedikit gerogi, ia mengegas kembali motornya dengan cepat sampai menyisakan bekas ban pada lantai parkir Toserba terbesar di Konoha tersebut.

Hinata menatap kepergian Naruto dengan berbagai tanda tanya besar dikepalanya, 'Dia kenapa sih? Sikapnya aneh sekali.' Pikir Hinata.

**~*oOo*~**

Seorang pria dewasa dengan perawakan wajah tegas dan iris lembut berlari bagaikan orang gila, tangannya terus menekan-nekan benda persegi yang sedari tadi jadikan bahan umpatannya kala ada suara wanita yang mengatakan bahwa nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif.

"Sial, dia kemana? Kenapa dari tadi ponselnya tidak aktif?" grutu pria tersebut, kepalanya menoleh kesana kemari seolah tengah mencari seseorang.

Kaki nya terhenti saat mendapati segerombolan anak berseragam SMP yang terngah berkumpul di taman. Seolah terkena hembusan angin segar, pria tersebut tersenyum lebar sambil menghambur kearah gerombolan anak SMP tersebut.

Tapi senyumnya langsung luntur karena ia tak mengenal satupun dari mereka. "Agghhrr.. aku harus mencarimu dimana?" umpatnya, rambut panjang kecoklatan ia jambak sekeras mungkin. Ia kembali menatap layar Handphonenya. Mencari-cari kontak yang bisa ia minta tolong.

"_Moshi-moshi_.." sambutnya ketika no yang ia tuju tersambung.

'_Ne_, Ada apa Neji-_nii_?' tanya wanita yang ada disebrang telepon.

"Sakura, apa Hinata sekarang bersama mu?" tanya Neji langsung, langkah lebarnya masih terus berjalan menyusuri komplek taman Konoha yang sering dikunjungi oleh anak-anak remaja.

'_Tidak, aku masih ada di kampus. Hinata masih ada dirumahku, coba saja kau hubungi rumah ku_.' Balas Sakura, suara ramai terdengar jelas dari sebrang telepon Sakura.

"Nomor nya tidak aktif, bisa aku minta nomor rumahmu, ada sesuatu yang harus aku sampaikan," ujar Neji dengan raut muka gelisah.

Tanpa pikir panjang Sakura segera memberikan Nomor rumahnya kepada Neji, tapi setelah dihubungi tidak ada jawaban sebrang telepon. "Aghrh.. Hinata, kau dimana?" keluh Neji membanting Handphonenya.

"Neji-_san_, apa kau menemukannya?" terdengar suara lain dari arah belakang Neji, air muka lelah dan khawatir ia tunjukan. Neji menggeleng lesu menjawab pertanyaan dari pemuda berambur _Revan_ itu.

"Sepertinya dia diculik, Sasuke." sanggah Neji memberi persepsinya.

Sasuke mengagguk cepat, "Sepertinya juga begitu, apa perlu aku memanggil pasukan untuk mencarinya?" tanya Sasuke, ia mengeluarkan sebuah benda persegi lalu ia menekan beberapa digit nomor, tidak berapa lama terdengar seorang menyauti panggilan Sasuke.

'_Moshi-moshi_,' jawab seseorang dengan nada malas.

"Shikamaru, bentuk pasukan pencaria segera, ini penting dan sangat mendesak, jangan sampai kita terlambat dan kehilangan nyawanya," ujar Sasuke sedikit berteriak.

'_Hoam, medokusai_.' Sambung Shikamaru seperti tidak menanggapi.

"INI PENTING BAKA..! INI MENYANGKUT HIDUP DAN MATINYA SESEORANG, ADA ANAK YANG DICULIK PENJAHAT TERSEBUT, DAN AKU TIDAK MAU DIA MATI DITANGAN PENJAHAT ITU JUGA." Sasuke berteriak emosi, sampai-samapai Shikamaru menjauhkan ponselnya karena polusi suara tersebut.

'_Iya, akan aku laksanakan_,' jawab Shikamaru kali ini dengan nada siap sempurna.

Sasuke meremas ponselnya setelah panggilan itu berakhir. 'Dobe, dimana kau? Kenapa dalam keadaan genting seperti ini kau menghilang?'

**~*oOo*~**

Setelah merasa baikan, setidaknya setelah kadar libido dalam dirinya menurun. Naruto berani menemui Hinata yang tengah sibuk memilih-milih sayuran segar.

"Apa sudah selesai?" tanya Naruto setelah melirik keranjang belanja yang sudah penuh.

Hinata yang tengah memilih bayam tersentak kaget dan refleks menghadap kearah Naruto yang jaraknya sangat dekat dengannya. Hidung mereka saling bersentuhan membuat pipi Hinata dan Naruto memanas.

"Eh, I-iya, hanya tinggal memilih ini saja," jawab Hinata gelagapan menstabilkan debaran jantungnya. Mereka saling membuang muka dan menggaruk belakang kepal yang tidak gatal. Sikap malu-malu yang mereka tunjukan terlihat sangat kikuk.

"Kalau begitu kita bayar ini dan segera pulang." Naruto meraih gagang keranjang belanja, tapi Naruto malah salah menyentuh tangan Hinata. Hinata terkejut langsung menarik tangannya dari genggaman Naruto. "Ma-maaf, bukan maksudku—"

"Tidak apa-apa Namikaze-_kun_," potong Hinata sambil memainkan tangannya. Hinata memimpin Naruto untuk menuju ke meja kasir yang tak jauh dari mereka.

Setelah membayar, mereka kembali ke apartemen Naruto. Beruntunglah Naruto karena ada bungkusan sayuran yang dipangku Hinata, sehingga Hinata tidak terlalu menempel padanya.

"Kau mau aku masakkan apa?" tanya Hinata dari arah dapur. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul Enam sore, sudah saatnya Hinata membuatkan makan malam untuk Naruto.

"Terserah Hinata-chan saja, apapun pasti akan ku makan." Balas Naruto yang tengah berbaring di ranjang sambil memijit pelipisnya, terlihat seperti orang yang tengah stres.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, tapi Namikaze-_kun_ harus memakannya." Sambung Hinata yang tengah memotong-motong lobak untuk menu makan malam mereka.

Naruto meraih ponsel yang sedari tadi tergeletak diatas meja dekat ranjangnya, dilihatnya ada '_75 panggilan tak terjawab_' "Sasuke-teme, ada apa dia menelponku sampai sebanyak ini?" tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Naruto hendak menelpon balik si Sasuke, tapi diurungkan niatnya karena hari ini dia sangat lelah.

"Sebaiknya aku mandi dulu, setelah itu baru aku akan menelponmu _teme_." Ujar Naruto di depan ponselnya.

Setelah selesai mengguyur seluruh tubuhnya dengan air hangat dari sower, Naruto merasa sedikit lebih baik. Ia mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil sembari berjalan menuju dapur untuk menemui Hinata.

"Hmm.. dari baunya sepertinya enak," ujar Naruto yang saat ini sudah duduk di meja makan menanti masakan Hinata yang baru diangkat dari kompor.

"Tentu saja, " sambung Hinata, membawa semangkuk besar sup yang masih mengepulkan asam.

"Selamat makan.." teriak Naruto bersemangat, ia menyendokkan sup kedalam mangkuk kecil lalu mulai melahapnya dengan nasi yang ada di mangkuk satunya lagi. "Enak sekali Hinata.." puji Naruto sambil terus melahap makanan yang ada dihadapannya.

Hinata tersenyum puas saat masakannya dipuji oleh pria yang ia cintai dan saat ini sudah menjadi suaminya. Setelah selesai makan malam, Hinata mencuci piring kotor.

Naruto memandangi punggung Hinata yang berlenggak-lenggok membersihkan mangkuk-mangkuk yang mereka pakai tadi. Entah ada setan dari mana, Naruto tiba-tiba saja memeluk Hinata dari belakang dan mencium pipi gembul Hinata.

"Na-namikaze?" Hinata tersentak kaget, ia menatap Naruto yang saat ini sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan sayu. "A-a-apa yang ka-kau lakukan?" tanya Hinata sedikit takut.

"Hinata, aku masih lapar." Ujar Naruto dengan nada erotis.

"Na-nakimaze-_kun_ lapar? Kalau begitu aku ambilkan lagi makanan yang ada di—"

Cup.. Naruto memotong ucapan Hinata dengan mencium bibirnya. "Aku hanya ingin memakanmu Hinata-_chan_." Naruto menyeringai tajam kemudian mengangkat Hinata menuju kamar.

Naruto melempar Hinata keranjang lalu ia mulai menaiki Hinata dari kaki menuju badan Hinata, "Apa boleh aku memakanmu sekarang?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata menegang, matanya membulat sempurna, tapi ia tidak bisa menolak ajakan suaminya, bagaimanapun ia seorang istri yang harus melayani suaminya. Hinata mengangguk meski dengan ragu-ragu.

Naruto tersenyum simpul sebelum menyapu habis leher jenjang Hinata dengan kecupan-kecupan panas hingga meninggalkan bekas merah dileher Hinata.

"Ah.." Hinata mendesah menikmati setiap sentuhan Naruto. Tangan Naruto menyusup kedalam baju Hinata dan menemukan dua gumpalan daging yang sempat membuatnya terangsang.

"Kyaaa.." pekik Hinata saat Naruto meremas dadanya dengan keras. Naruto meredam teriakan Hinata dengan ciuman panas dibibirnya.

Kring... kring... kring...

Hinata terenggah-enggah saat Naruto melepaskan ciuman mereka. Naruto masih saja sibuk menyentuh tubuh Hinata, mengabaikan deringan telepon yang sedari tadi mengganggu indra pendengaran mereka.

Kring... kring... kring...

"Na-namikaze-_kun_.. ah.. apa tidak sebaiknyah.. kau angkat dulu telepon itu..?" tanya Hinata sedikit kesulitan karena harus menahan desahan.

Naruto melirik sejenak kearah telepon laknat tersebut, suara telepon itu sangat mengganggu karena lebih dari lima kali mereka membiarkan telepon itu berdering tapi si penelpon tak henti-hentinya menghubungi Naruto.

Naruto mengumpat meraih gagang telepon yang tak jauh dari ranjang mereka. "_Teme_ sialan, malam-malam begini mengganggu saja." Umpat Naruto sedikit emosi karena kegiatannya diganggu.

"Siapa yang _Teme_, Bodoh." Balas seseorang dari sebrang telepon. Naruto kaget karena tidak mengenali suara tersebut. "Ini siapa?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Dasar bodoh, dimana adikku Hinata? Apa kau menculiknya? Kalau dia ada didekatmu berikan padanya, ada sesuatu yang harus aku beritahu padanya," suara dari sebrang telepon terdengar sangat marah.

Naruto mengernyit. "Ne-ne-neji-_san_?" pekik Naruto tak percaya kalau dia bisa tau nomor telepon rumahnya. "Cepat bodoh, berikan pada Hinata." Sambung Neji dengan berteriak.

Dengan lunglai Naruto menyerahkan gagang telepon pada Hinata "Neji-san mencarimu." Ujar Naruto lesu. Ia kembali meringkuk diaatas ranjang, membiarkan Hinata menjauh untuk berbicara pada kakak sepupunya.

"Sial, seharusnya tidak aku angkat tadi." Umpat Naruto frustasi, diliriknya Hinata yang saat ini tengah memasang air muka shock dan ketakutan. Naruto segera beranjak menghampiri Hinata setelah melihat perubahan raut muka Hinata.

"Hinata, ada apa?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

Hinata menjatuhkan gagang telepon tersebut , menggantung diatas meja. Samar-samar Naruto menangkap suara sirine polisi dari arah telepon tersebut. Segera Naruto menyambar gagang telepon tersebut berniat untuk berbicara pada Neji, tapi Neji sudah terlanjur menutup teleponnya.

"Hinata apa yang terjadi?" sentah Naruto mengguncang-guncang pundak Hinata. Hinata hanya menangis sejadi-jadinya tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

Naruto berlari meraih ponsel yang sempat ia acuhkan, "Sepuluh panggilan tak terjawab dari Sasuke-teme, pasti saat ini sedang terjadi sesuatu." Gumam Naruto ia segera menghubungi Sasuke.

"_Baka_, dari mana saja kau, keadaan genting seperti ini kenapa tidak masuk kerja?" Sasuke langsung menggertak Naruto saat Naruto menghubunginya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto sedikit menahan emosi.

"Hanabi.." Sasuke memotong ucapannya. Naruto melempar pandangan kearah Hinata yang tengah menangis histeris.

"Hanabi diculik, dan saat ini kita semua sedang mencarinya." Lanjut Sasuke dengan tenang.

Naruto terdiam, yang dipikirannya hanya Hinata, bagaimana keadaan sikis Hinata saat mendengar kalau Adik kesayangannya diculik. "Apa tidak ada jejak sama sekali?"

"Kepala sekolah bilang kalau dia dijemput oleh seorang pria yang mengaku sebagai saudara Hanabi."

Hinata yang baru sadar dari keterkejutannya, beranjak berdiri, membenahi bajunya yang sempat acak-acakan karena ulah Naruto, ia meraih mantel lalu berlari keluar apartemen Naruto.

"Hinata, tunggu." Naruto memutuskan panggilannya. Ia meraih mantel miliknya lalu mengejar Hinata yang sudah menghilang dari hadapannya.

**TBC**.

* * *

_Mhemhehehe.. Gomen, gak ada lemon nya. Abisnya Vinara gak bisa bikin Lemon._

_Ok, karena penjahatnya sudah diketahui, Vinara bakal lebih fokus ke kasus yang tengah terjadi, dan juga banyak yang bertanya-tanya siapa yang ngebunuh Hiashi, kenapa Hinata sampai punya belati yang dipakai si penjahat? Lalu siapa sebenarnya Neji, penjahatkah atau orang baik. Mungkin besok Vinara bakal bikin Flashback nya._

_Jadi, Vinara mau minta maaf, kalau nanti-nantinya secent Naruhina bakal berkurang.. *Bungkuk 180 Drajad (?)._

_Thanks buat yang udah Review, meski Vinara kelewat sombong buat bales satu-satu, *nyengir gaje* tapi Vinara seneng banget udah ada yang sudi baca fic yang Gaje ini. *cipokin reader satu-satu*_

_Vinara banyak-banyak ngucapin terimakasih buat:_

**Tamma, hyuugahime, Namikaze Rizky, choi jinri, AyuClouds69, juanda blepotan, Misti Chan, silva, anna fitry, Hikaru Sora 14, Tafis, LL, Mikuru12, otsukareina14, KandaNHL-desu, ryah pradipta1, o.O rambu no baka, Durara, Guest, antoni yamada, RyanEroMaster, kensuchan, 2nd silent reader, reyvanrifqi, HinaHimeLovers8, aldo f salamander, JihanFitrina-chan, Blue-senpai, tafis, Guest, Soputan, m u albab, narutouzumaki un42, yuriski suryani, Chimunk-NHL, Gilang363, june25, Itanatsu, nanaleo099, hinata hiyuga34, dha pan 9, Yuuna Emiko, utsukushi hana-chan, LotuS-Mein319, natasia sato,** (Maaf, buat yang gak kesebut)

_^^ jangan lupa buat Review ^^_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Protect me, My Husband_**

**_Disclaimer© Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Author: Vinara 28_**

**_Pair: Naruto U. &amp; Hinata H._**

**_Rate: M_**

**_Chapter 8_**

**_Warning: Gaje, Abal, OOC, No EYD._**

* * *

Lalu lalang mobil polisi di sekitar sekolahan elit menjadi pemandangan tak biasa untuk malam ini. Terlihat dari kejauhan seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang yang terurai berlenggak lenggok kekanan-kekiri karena terpaan angin, terlebih gadis tersebut tengah berlari begitu kencang, menghampiri kerumunan polisi.

"Onii-san, apa ada kabar terbaru tentang Hanabi? kenapa dia bisa menghilang?" tanya nya menguncang-guncang bahu pria yang mempunyai iris mata yang sama dengannya.

"Tenanglah Hinata, para polisi sedang berusaha semaksimal mungkin." Jawab sang kakak yang tak lain adalah Neji.

"Tapi Nii-san.. hiks.. " Hinata tak bisa menahan tangisnya. Neji yang berada tepat di hadapan Hinata langsung menariknya ke dalam pelukannya.

**~oOo~**

"Pusat informasi Konoha, apa pelacakan siswi bernama Hyuga Hanabi sudah berhasil ditemukan?"

"Kami menemukan pergerakan Hyuga Hanabi dari cctv Toko dekat sekolah, di sana terlihat Hanabi bersama seorang pria ." Shikamaru memperhatikan rekaman cctv yang ada di hadapannya. Dia bergabung dalam kelompok pelacakan setelah beberapa saat lalu Sasuke membagi beberapa kelompok dalam divisi tertentu.

"Apa kau bisa mengidentifikasi pria itu?" tanya Sasuke yang ada di tempat TKP. Sementara Shikamaru yang berada di depan monitor masih menganalisis wajah sang pria.

"Dia memakai topi untuk menutupi wajahnya dari jangkauan cctv. Mungkin sedikit sulit mengidentifikasinya, tapi akan ku usahakan. Aku juga sedang melacak nomor ponsel orang yang menghubungi Hanabi terakhir kali." Jawab Shikamaru, kali ini dia benar-benar serius dan berkonsentrasi, tidak seperti hari-hari biasanya yang selalu menguap dan berucap 'Medokusai' saat mengerjakan tugas.

"Bagus, laporkan pada kami jika kau menemukan sesuatu."

"Sasuke, mungkin tersangka waktu itu tau sesuatu." Sambar seorang pria berambut Blonde yang sedari tadi tengah memakai perlengkapan polisinya dan tengah mempersiapkan senjata yang akan ia pakai.

"Percuma, dia tidak mau buka mulut." Jawab Sasuke sedikit lesu.

"Tapi apa salahnya jika kita mencoba lagi, mungkin kali ini dia akan buka mulut." Naruto memakai alat semacam Hadset tanpa kabel yang bisa menyambungkan kominikasi pada divisi lain.

"Chouji, temui tersangka yang menyerang Hinata waktu itu, introgasi dia sampai dia membuka mulut dan memberikan informasi untuk kita." Perintah Naruto pada Chouji yang saat ini tengah berada di kantor polisi.

"Perintah diterima." Balas Chouji.

**~oOo~**

"Nii-san, aku tidak bisa jika terus berdiam diri seperti ini, setidaknya biarkan aku membantu." Hinata berdiri dari kursi yang ia duduki. Hinata, Neji dan Sakura dibawa ke gedung kantor polisi, setidaknya disana adalah tempat yang aman untuk melindungi mereka.

Neji hanya diam, dia tidak menanggapi ucapan Hinata karena dia sendiri juga merasa tidak berguna, Neji juga ingin membantu dan tidak mau berdiam diri.

"Nii-san."

"Aku juga ingin membantu." Sanggah Sakura berdiri di samping Hinata lalu menggenggam tangan Hinata. Hinata menoleh menatap Sakura sedikit terharu. "Uhm." Sakura mengagguk meyakinkan keputusannya tersebut.

"Apa boleh buat, lebih baik kita kabur dari sini." Neji melirik sejenak ke arah penjaga yang sedari tadi berdiri menjaga mereka.

"Apa yang kalian rencanakan?" tanya Jiraiya, saat melintasi ruang yang Neji diami.

"Biarkan kami pergi, kami tidak bisa jika terus-terusan berdiam diri disini." Jawab Neji, ia menatap bosan pada sosok pria tua tersebut.

"Apa kau sadar apa yang kau putuskan? Kalian tengah dalam bahaya, jika kalian keluar mungkin kalian juga bisa menjadi korban mereka." Jiraiya maju mendekati Neji, menekannya hingga Neji kembali terduduk.

"Apa kau pikir kita akan tenang jika terus di sini? Adikku dalam bahaya dan kau menyuruh kami untuk terus diam?!" bentak Neji tepat di depan wajah Jiraiya.

Jiraiya mengendus kesal, "Hanabi mungkin hanya umpan, apa kalian tidak sadar? Kita tidak tau apa yang mereka incar sebenarnya, kenapa kalian masih keras kepala?!" Jiraiya tak mau kalah, ia membentak Neji.

"Kau, apa kau punya keluarga yang ingin kau lindungi? Jika kau mempunyai keluarga seharusnya kau tau bagaima perasaan jika salah satu keluargamu dalam masalah. Aku hanya ingin melakukan sesuatu untuknya, meski aku sendiri akan menjadi korban. Setidaknya aku bahagia sempat melakukan yang terbaik untuknya."

Hanabi dan Sakura menunduk mendengar ucapan Neji. "Aku mohon, biarkan kami ikut membantu." Sanggah Hinata mencoba membujuk.

"Hmm.. baiklah jika itu mau kalian." Jiraiya berdiri tegap membelakangi Neji. "Tapi dengan syarat kalian akan terus dikawal dengan polisi." Ujar Jiraiya menyetujui permintaan Neji.

Hinata dan Sakura melempar pandang dan tersenyum senang.

"Kalian berdua tetap di sini."

Mata Hinata membulat saat mendengar keputusan Neji. "Tapi Nii-san?"

"Hinata, aku tidak mau kau juga terluka, hanya kau harapan keluarga Hyuga, jika kau juga menjadi korban, maka semuanya akan berakhir. Aku harap kau mengerti." Neji melangkah meninggalkan Hinata dan Sakura yang masih terperangah tak percaya dengan keputusan Neji.

Hinata mencoba mengejar Neji tapi terhalang dengan polisi yang menjaganya. "Nona, kita tidak mengijinkan anda keluar dari ruangan ini." Ujar sang penjaga. Hinata hanya bisa pasrah, ia menangis memeluk Sakura.

**~oOo~**

"Namikaze-san, tersangka yang menyerang kediaman Hyuga waktu itu sudah meningal." Lapor Chouji, setelah memeriksa sel Juugo.

"APA!?" Tanya Naruto tak percaya. "Apa kau sudah benar-benar memeriksanya?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi.

"Benar, dia sudah tidak bernafas lagi." Jawab Chouji yang ada di sebrang dengan sedikit takut.

"KENAPA KALIAN SECEROBOH ITU. BAKA!" Naruto berteriak penuh emosi, kenapa bawahannya tidak bisa mengerjakan tugas dengan benar.

"Tenanglah Naruto, kita masih punya satu harapan, semoga Shikamaru berhasil melacak penculik itu." Ujar Sasuke menenagkan Naruto, meski tak dapat dipungkiri lagi bahwa Sasuke juga tengah menahan emosi.

Naruto menampik tangan Sasuke yang ada di pundaknya. "Aku akan mencoba mencarinya lagi." Naruto menggeber motor Ninjanya lalu melaju dengan kecepatan penuh.

Shikamaru sedari tadi menatap layar komputer yang ada di hadapannya. Layar monitor tersebut menunjukan gambar seorang pria memakai topi Rusia, bisa dibilang topi musim dingin yang memiliki penutup telinga dan memanjang dibagian belakang. Pria tersebut tengah menggandeng seorang gadis remaja yang tengah memakai seragam sekolah. Wajah pria tersebut sedikit membelakangi kamera, dan hanya terlihat wajah samping meski hanya tertangkap sebagian saja.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Gumam Shikamaru mencoba memperbesar gambar tersebut, meski hasilnya dia tidak bisa mengenali pria tersebut.

Shikamaru kembali beralih pada layar monitor yang tengah melacak ponsel pria tersebut. "Sedikit lagi.."

Kembali pada monitor cctv. Shikamaru tak sengaja menatap tangan pria tersebut yang tengah menggandeng tangan Hanabi. "Tangan itu?!" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Ia beralih memperbesar objek pada tangan pria tersebut.

Tangan putih yang sedikit tertutup mantel hitam, terlihat sebuah cincin yang melingkar pada jari tengah. "Cincin keluarga Sabaku." Ujar Shikamaru yang sangat mengenal cincin tersebut karena istrinya—Temari— juga mempunyai cincin yang sama.

"Jangan-jangan—"

Shikamaru melihat monitor sebelah kiri, pencarian telah sukses, Nomor ponsel dengan seri yang tertera di layar menunjukan pada pusat kota Konoha. Tepatnya pada kantor polisi Konoha.

Tubuh Shikamaru seketika lunglai saat nalarnya berjalan mengumpulkan bukti yang sudah ia gali dan ia analisis. "Ternyata kecurigaanku benar."

"Gaara, sebenarnya apa yang kau rencanakan?"

Derap langkah memenuhi lorong kantor polisi, seorang polisi berbaju bebas tengah berjalan dengan serius menuju sebuah ruangan yang tengah dijaga oleh beberapa polisi.

Pria tersebut tersenyum di depan rekan kerjanya tersebut. "Jiraiya menugaskanku untuk menjaga mereka, dia khawatir jika dijaga dengan ketat maka mereka akan tertekan." Ujar nya memberi perintah.

"Jadi begitu? Baiklah aku serahkan padamu, Gaara."

"Uhm, serahkan semua padaku." Gaara mengagguk, ia menatap punggung empat polisi yang menjadi rekan kerjanya tersebut. Senyum tipis yang terpatri pada bibirnya semakin melebar hingga membentuk sebuah seringai.

"Perkenalkan, aku polisi yang akan menjaga anda nona, namaku Sabaku no Gaara."

Mulut Hinata membulat sempurna menatap lekuk wajah Gaara yang sangat ia kenal dan sangat ia ingat. "KAU?!" Hinata menunjuk wajah Gaara sedikit gemetar. Gaara hanya membalas dengan senyuman manis.

"Hinata, apa kau mengenal polisi ini?" tanya Sakura sedikit takut melihat reaksi yang ditunjukan Hinata.

"Sabaku No Gaara, kenapa kau bisa di sini?" tanya Hinata sedikit bergetar.

"Tentu saja untuk menjaga anda dari penjahat , nona Hyuga.. hmm.. apa kau tidak tau diluar sana sangat berbahaya." Setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Gaara penuh penekanan dan dibumbui dengan senyum manis, senyum palsu yang semakin membuat Hinata muak.

"Kau tidak bisa melindungiku dari penjahat, karena kau lah penjahat itu."

Ini adalah pertemuan pertama mereka setelah insiden mengerikan itu. Insiden saat Hiashi Hyuga terbunuh.

**[Flash Back]**

Jam 9 malam Hinata terus menggeliat di atas tempat tidurnya, matanya enggan terpejam karena tengah memikirkan apa yang diucapkan Neji padanya. Memang benar apa yang diucapkan Neji. Hinata tidak boleh melepaskan cita-citanya hanya karena keegoisan ayahnya.

Cita-cita yang dulu sempat dihayalkan bersama Neji saat mereka masih sangat kecil. Cita-cita mulia untuk menjadi wanita karir yang sukses tanpa membebani orang tua. Hinata ingin menjadi wanita seperti itu. Wanita yang kuat dan mampu menaklukan dunia dengan kepintarannya.

Tapi, apakah semua akan berakhir?

"Mungkin lebih baik aku bicarakan ini dengan Tou-san." Gumam Hinata, ia beranjak dari ranjang dan menuju kamar Hiashi. Perlahan tangan Hinata memutar gagang pintu kamar tersebut. Membukanya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Otou-san?" Hinata melongok kedalam kamar, mencari keberadaan pria paruh baya yang seharusnya tengah berbaring diatas ranjang. Kaki jenjang Hinata melangkah mencari-cari keberadaan Hiashi. "Tou-san belum tidur?" tanya Hinata menghampiri ruang kerja yang berada di dalam kamar, Hinata mendengar suara aneh di dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Hmm.. ternyata ada tikus kecil di sini." Ujar seorang pria yang tengah berada di balik pintu ruang kerja Hiashi. Sebuah belati terselip di balik punggungnya, sengaja ia simpan untuk keperluan mendesak. Sedangkan sebuah belati yang ukurannya lebih besar ia genggam pada tangan kanannya.

Pria tersebut membuka lebar-lebar pintu ruang kerja Hiashi, menatap lembut pada Hinata yang tengah terperangah saat mendapati orang asing di kamar ayahnya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Hinata sedikit ketakutan.

"Reaksi mu itu berlebihan gadis kecil, bagaimana jika kau melihat ini?" pria tersebut berbalik dan menggeser tubuhnya, menampilkan sosok pria paruh baya yang tengah ditodong oleh seseorang.

"Tou—"

"Jangan berteriak jika kau tidak mau Tou-san kesayanganmu itu mati." Ancam pria tersebut yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di dekat Hinata.

"Gaara, jangan sakiti putriku. Aku akan berikan apa yang kau inginkan, jangan sakiti dia." Ujar Hiashi, keringan dingin bercucur dari pelipisnya.

Gaara tersenyum tipis, ia membelai pipi Hinata lembut. Hinata hanya bisa diam merasakan belaian menjijikan dari pria aneh. "Aku tidak akan menyakitinya jika dia bersikap manis, Hiashi-sama."

Gaara menghampiri Hiashi yang masih dalam sekapan Juugo, "Sekarang berikan apa yang kumau!" perintah Gaara. Hiashi memalingkan muka dan tidak berkata apapun. Gaara memberi isyarat pada Juugo. Belati yang menempel pada leher Hiashi semakin menekan hingga membuat leher Hiashi terluka.

"Tou-san.."

"Sssuuttt... sudah aku bilang jangan berteriak. Jika kau berteriak maka kami tidak akan segang-segan membunuhnya." Ujar Gaara menatap lembut Hinata.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Apa yang kau mau? Dan bagaimana kau bisa masuk rumah ini?" tanya Hinata, tubuhnya bergetar , terlihat jelas kalau dirinya tengah ketakutan.

Gaara mengabaikan Hinata, kembali pada Hiashi yang masih membungkam mulutnya. "Lima tahun yang lalu ada seseorang yang memberikan sesuatu padamu kan? Katakan dimana kau menyimpan benda itu!" Gaara menatap Hiashi tajam.

"Ouh, atau mungkin kau ingin putrimu sendiri yang memaksamu untuk mengatakan semuanya." Gaara berbalik menghampiri Hinata. Hinata menegang, matanya membulat menatap tatapan Gaara yang berubah tajam.

"A-apa ya-yang akan kau la-kukan?" tanya Hinata gemetaran. Tangan Gaara meraih lengan Hinata, menariknya untuk mendekati Hiashi.

"Lepaskan..!" pekik Hinata, tapi segera terhenti karena Gaara menyumpal mulut Hinata dengan kepala pistol yang menodong langsung tepat didepan mulut Hinata.

"Gaara, akan aku katakan."

Gaara tersenyum senang, "Katakan sekarang.." sambung Gaara, masih dengan posisi memegang pistol. Gaara mendorong Hinata untuk mengikutinya. Berjalan lebih dekat pada sosok pria paruh baya yang tengah diampit dengan Juugo.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya, tapi aku bisa menunjukannya." Hiashi melirik Juugo yang masih membatasi geraknya. "Lepaskan aku, maka aku akan menunjukannya padamu." Lanjut Hiashi.

Juugo menatap Gaara seolah bertanya apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Lepaskan dia." Perintah Gaara pada Juugo. "Jika kau macam-macam, maka akan ku bunuh putrimu." Ancam Gaara.

Juugo melepaskan dekapannya, membiarkan Hiashi lepas. Hiashi berjalan menuju dinding belakang kursi yang biasanya ia pakai untuk bekerja di rumah. Di belakang kursi tersebut terdapat bingkai foto keluarga Hyuuga saat ibu Hinata masih hidup.

Hiashi melepaskan foto tersebut dari dinding. Sebuah berangkas besi tersembunyi di balik foto tersebut. Hiashi melirik sejenak ke arah Gaara lalu mulai menekan digit nomor yang tertera pada layar monitor Berangkas. Tak lupa Hiashi juga menempelkan sidik jarinya agar berangkas tersebut bisa dibuka.

Sebuah kotak berukuran 10cm dipegang Hiashi. Hiashi menatap Gaara datar. "ini yang kau inginkan. Sekarang lepaskan putriku." Ujar Hiashi.

Gaara melempar tubuh Hinata hingga tersungkur ke lantai. Lalu ia meraih box tersebut. Senyum tipis terpatri dibibir Gaara saat mata jambrud itu mendapati isi box tersebut.

"Kau menyimpannya dengan baik. Terimakasih Hiashi-sama." Ujar Gaara melempar box tadi. Ia menyimpan chip kecil yang ada didalam box tersebut kedalam pelastik kecil lalu ia masukan ke dalam kantung celana.

"Juugo, bereskan dia."

_Prakk!_

Hinata menghantam kepala Gaara dengan bingkai foto yang ia ambil dilantai. Gaara menoleh menatap Hinata tajam. "kau berani juga menantangku." Gaara kembali mengayunkan Belati yang ia genggam tadi, mencoba untuk menyerang Hinata.

Tapi Hinata berhasil lari sebelum Gaara mengujamnya dengan belati tersebut. Hiashi tak tinggal diam. Ia menghajar Juugo hingga tubuh besar tersebut menatap rak buku.

Hiashi mencoba menyerang Gaara dengan melempar buku-buku yang ada pada rak di sekeliling ruangan. Gaara terlihat geram terlebih Juugo tersungkur dibawah tumpukan buku karena serangan Hiashi tersebut.

Hiashi meraih sebuah pulpen dan menusukkannya pada pundak Gaara, memang tidak menyebabkan luka yang parah, tapi permukaan yang runcing mampu membuat tulang dan otot ngilu sesaat. Gaara terjatuh mendapat serangan tersebut, Belati yang ia pegang terlempar jauh.

Gaara mengernyit merasakan rasa nyeri pada pundaknya tersebut. "Kalian mau main-main denganku?" tanya Gaara. Gaara berdiri lalu meraih kerah beju Hiashi yang tengah berdiri tak jauh darinya. "Kau tidak akan melihat matahari besok." Gaara berbisik penuh penekanan. Sebelah tangannya sudah menyusup dibalik bajunya untuk mengambil belati lain yang ia simpan.

"Lepaskan Tou-san.." teriak Hinata sambil berlari mengarahkan belati yang ia pungut kearah punggung Gaara.

_Jlebb!_

Tapi naasnya Gaara sudah membaca gerakan Hinata terlebih dahulu. Ia membalik posisinya dengan Hiashi, menjadikan Hiashi sebagai tamengnya hingga belati tersebut menancap dengan sempurna pada pinggang Hiashi.

"To-to-tou-san?" mulut Hinata mengaga tak sadar apa yang sudah ia lakukan. Gaara menyeringai tajam. Ia melepaskan pegangannya pada Hiashi hingga tubuh Hiashi ambruk ke lantai.

"Terimakasih bantuannya Nona manis, sayangnya polisi akan segera menemukan sidik jarimu disini."

"Hi-nata.. lari, ce-cepat cari ban-tuan.." perintah Hiashi meski dengan terbata-bata.

Hinata mengagguk, meski ia sangat ketakutan dan sangat khawatir Hinata mematuhi perintah Hiashi, ia berlari mencoba untuk mencari siapa saja yang bisa diminta tolong.

"Juugo, habisi Hiashi, aku akan menangani gadis kecil itu."

"Kau mau kemana manis?" tanya Gaara setelah berhasil mengejar Hinata. Gaara menahan lengan Hinata hingga bersandar pada tembok di dekat pintu kamar Hiashi.

"Lepaskan aku.." gertak Hinata.

"Aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu, kau melupakan ini.." Gaara memberikan belati yang dipakai Hinata tadi, darah segar masih melekat pada belati tersebut. "Terimakasih karena kau sudah membantu membunuh 'Hiashi', sebagai hadiah terimakasihku, aku tidak akan membiarkan ada barang bukti bahwa kau membunuh ayahmu sendiri, jadi simpan baik-baik belati tersebut, karena jika benda itu ditemukan oleh polisi maka kau akan mendekam dalam penjara." Ujar Gaara atau lebih tepatnya memberi tekanan pada Hinata.

'To-tou-san meninggal? A-aku yang membunuh Tou-san?' tanya Hinata dalam hati, ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia perbuat.

"Kau pasti berbohong." Desir Hinata.

"Percayalah padaku, kau akan aman jika kau berpura-pura tidak mengetahui apapun." Gaara berbisik sambil mendorong tubuh Hinata menuju ruangan sebelah kamar Hiashi yang tak lain adalah kamar Hinata.

Hinata menggenggam belati yang diberikan Gaara seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya, ia mencoba memberontak tapi tatapan mata Gaara yang mengintimidasi, membuat Hinata tertekan dan tak bisa bergerak selain berjalan mundur.

Tubuh gemetar tersebut terduduk dalam ruangan yang didominasi warna ungu.

"Kau akan lebih tenang dengan ini." Gaara menyemprotkan sesuatu kewajah Hinata. Sebuah cairan penghilang kesadaran yang membuat Hinata pingsan seketika.

"Aku heran kenapa kau tidak tertidur seperti yang lainnya? Padahal Asuma sudah menambahkan obat tidur pada makanan disini." Gumam Gaara. "Hmm.. sayang sekali aku tidak bisa memakai pistol ini, karena polisi akan mengenali tipe peluru yang aku pakai." Lanjut Gaara menggerutu.

Gaara menyeringai menatap tubuh Hinata yang tergelatak di lantai dengan belati yang berada tak jauh dari tubuh Hinata. Gaara menutup pintu kamar Hinata meninggalkannya karena Gaara yakin Hinata tidak akan buka mulut, terlebih setelah Gaara memberinya terapi sikolog.

"Selesaikan tugasmu." Ujar Gaara pada Juugo yang masih asik bergelut pada tubuh Hiashi yang sudah tak bernyawa. Gaara lopat dari jendela kamar Hiashi meninggalkan Juugo yang masih 'bersenang-senang' .

Gaara menatap sebuah mobil sport berwarna orange yang tengah terparkir di depan gerbang, ia sangat mengenali mobil itu. "Naruto, ada hubungan apa dia dengan keluarga Hyuuga?" tanya Gaara pada dirinya sendiri. "Hmm.. sepertinya akan semakin seru."

**[Flash Back End]**

"Tidak nona, aku bukan penjahat tapi seorang polisi." Gaara mendekati tubuh Hinata yang masih bergetar sambil memeluk Sakura.

"Apa yang kau inginkan? Bukankah kau sudah mendapatkan apa yang kau mau!" ujar Hinata sedikit berteriak. Sakura yang saat ini tengah berpelukan dengan Hinata hanya bisa diam, karena dia tidak mengetahui apapun.

Air muka Gaara berubah menjadi dingin, tatapan mata tajam menatap langsung pada bola mata Hinata. "Hiashi terlalu pintar mengelabuiku, Chip yang diberikan Hiashi waktu itu palsu. Pantas saja dia begitu mudahnya memberikan benda itu padaku."

"Lalu, apa kau kira aku mengetahui keberadaan benda itu? Kau salah, aku tidak mengetahuinya." Jawab Hinata atau lebih tepatnya memotong ucapan Gaara dengan persepsinya.

Gaara tersenyum kecut. "Kau memang tidak mengetahuinya, bahkan Hiashipun tidak akan memberitahuku meski aku membunuh satu persatu bawahannya. Hmm.. aku sudah muak mengorek informasi tentang Hyuga. Tapi apa yang aku lakukan tidak sia-sia. Sekarang, aku sudah mengetahui dimana Hiashi menyembunyikan Chip tersebut."

Hinata dan Sakura saling adu pandang, keduanya masih bertaut. "Lalu, kenapa kau masih disini?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku cuman ingin memberitahukan informasi yang aku dapat pada kalian." Gaara memotong ucapannya, sedikit memberi jeda untuk mengucapkan apa yang harus Hinata dengar.

"Hiashi menanam Chip tersebut pada tubuh salah satu putrinya. Bukankah itu penyimpanan yang paling aman? Tapi sayangnya mata-mataku sudah mengetahui hal tersebut."

Mata Hinata terbelalak mendengar penuturan Gaara, seketika nalarnya berjalan. "Hanabi, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA HANABI?!" teriak Hinata menerjang tubuh Gaara.

"Hanabi?.. owh, gadis kecil itu! Hmm.. Gadis itu tidak berguna, tidak ada apapun di dalam tubuhnya." Ujar Gaara tanpa beban. Ia masih menatap Hinata dengan ekspresi yang menjijikan.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA TUBUH ADIKKU?!" Air mata Hinata tumpah membayangkan nasib Hanabi.

"Seharusnya kau lebih menghawatirkan apa yang aku lakukan pada tubuhmu."

**~oOo~**

"Naruto, Sasuke.. kalian disana?" Shikamaru mencoba menyambungkan komunikasi pada Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Ada apa Shikamaru?" jawab Sasuke sedikit terkejut mendengar nada Shikamaru yang terlihat gugup.

"CEPAT BAWA PASUKAN KALIAN KE KANTOR POLISI..!" teriak Shikamaru, air muka Shikamaru terlihat panik. Sebelah tangannya berulang kali mencoba menghubungi kantor melalui handphone tapi tak ada yang menjawab.

"Hinata sekarang ada di kantor polisi, apa sebenarnya yang terjadi Shikamaru?" sambung Naruto, perasaan tidak enak seketika menjalar di dadanya.

"Hinata ada di sana? Itu artinya Gaara memakai Hanabi untuk umpan." gumam Shikamaru. "BAKA, APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN? SELAMATKAN HINATA SECEPATNYA..!"

"SHIKAMARU, tenangkan dirimu. Apa yang sudah terjadi? Apa kau sudah mengetahui keberadaan Hanabi? Atau jangan-jangan kau sudah mengenali siapa pria yang bersama Hanabi?" tanya Sasuke sambil berlari menuju pasukan polisi yang ia bawa.

"Shikamaru, katakan dengan jelas, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" sanggah Naruto meminta penjelasan. Naruto memutar Motornya menuju kantor polisi meski Shikamaru masih belum menjawab.

Shikamaru mencengkram rambutnya kuat-kuat. "Pria yang bersama Hanabi adalah.." Shikamaru menarik nafas panjang.

".. Adalah Sabaku No Gaara, dia... dia.. yang menculik Hanabi, dan dia juga yang membunuh Hiashi, dan sekarang Gaara tengah mengincar Hinata." Ujar Shikamaru membeberkan apa yang ia dapat. Tubuhnya lunglai masih tidak percaya bahwa adik iparnya seorang penjahat atau lebih tepat disebut seorang teroris.

"Shikamaru, apa yang kau katakan itu benar?"

"Tentu saja, apa kau meragukan keahlianku? SEKARANG CEPAT BAWA PASUKAN KALIAN KE KANTOR. KARENA YANG KITA HADAPI BUKAN PENJAHAT BIASA, MELAINKAN TERORIS..!"

**TBC.**

* * *

_Hore... ceritanya jadi ancur ^O^)9_

_Minna, Vinara minta maaf banget kalau Vinara kelamaan update nya. Maklum lagi sibuk plus terkena virus WB. Untung aja dapet ilham secara mendadak (?)_

_Oh ya, apa cerita ini sudah bisa menjawab beberapa pertanyaan?_  
_sekarang jadi taukan kenapa Hinata punya belati saat Hiashi meninggal. Dan alasan kenapa Gaara mengincar keluarga Hyuga. Karena Hiashi dipercaya untuk menyimpan data rahasia negara yang tengah diincar teroris. Wah.. ceritanya makin berat nih._

_Semoga ceritanya gak aneh (meski sedikit maksa)_

_Thanks ya yang udah **Review** dan yang udah Nunggu lama. dan maaf kalau ada Typo. (postnya buru-buru. ini aja untung ada waktu buat nyelesain dan post.) _

_jangan lupa **Review**.. ^^/_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Protect me, My Husband**_

_**Disclaimer© Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Author: Vinara 28**_

_**Pair: Naruto U. &amp; Hinata H.**_

_**Rate: M**_

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Warning: Gaje, Abal, OOC, No EYD.**_

* * *

"Shikamaru, apa yang kau katakan itu benar?"

"Tentu saja, apa kau meragukan keahlianku? SEKARANG CEPAT BAWA PASUKAN KALIAN KE KANTOR. KARENA YANG KITA HADAPI BUKAN PENJAHAT BIASA, MELAINKAN TERORIS..!"

**[Flash Back]**

Setelah mengetahui bahwa penculik Hanabi adalah Gaara. Shikamaru segera mengobrak-ngabrik file lama yang sempat ia simpan dan menurutnya kasus lama itu sudah ditutup. –Teror negara Suna yang sempat mencuri perhatian Shikamaru lima tahun lalu— daftar-daftar anggota yang menjadi pengikut sebuah perkumpulan kasino, padahal itu hanya alibi. Sebenarnya klub itu adalah klub teroris yang berkembang dengan lembat tanpa disadari oleh siapapun.

Shikamaru mendapatkan daftar itu setelah meng-hacker situs pemerintah Suna. Shikamaru geram karena kasus itu ditutup secara misterius, padahal banyak kejanggalan yang masih belum terkuak dalam kasus itu. Meski pemimpin teroris itu sudah ditangkap dan dihukum mati.

"Sial, kenapa otakku bekerja lamban?" umpat Shikamaru melihat daftar yang menurutnya adalah mantan komplotan gerakan teroris, "Seharusnya aku tidak percaya bahwa mereka berhenti setelah pemimpin mereka ditangkap. Bodoh, kenapa aku percaya para mereka."

Shikamaru teringat tentang kejadian di rumah sakit, saat Naruto dan Gaara berkelahi, memang benar jika luka pada pundak Gaara adalah luka sayatan pisau, tapi Shikamaru tidak percaya sepenuhnya, ia bertanya pada dokter yang merawat Gaara, dengan alibi bahwa dia kakak iparnya, akhirnya dokter itu memberi tahu ada dua luka pada pundak Gaara. Yaitu luka tembakan dan luka sayatan.

Kemungkinan Gaara menyayat sendiri pundaknya untuk menghilangkan jejak lubang tembakan tersebut.

Mulai dari detik itu Shikamaru tidak percaya sepenuhnya pada Gaara, tapi dia masih menutup mulut karena bagaimanapun juga Gaara adalah adik iparnya, dugaan dalam pikirannya belum tentu kejadian sebenarnya.

Tapi sayang, kenyataan bahwa dia terlalu pintar membuatnya muak atas dugaannya tersebut.

Terlebih saat Gaara menggantikannya untuk mengintrogasi Juugo. Shikamaru sudah menyadap ruangan itu dengan perekam suara, tapi sayangnya rekaman itu masih berada disana, dan belum ia ambil. Terlalu takut akan dugaannya membuat Shikamaru berpikir dua kali bahwa Gaara terlibat pembunuhan Hyuuga Hyashi.

Shikamaru terdiam sejenak karena shock, ia masih tidak percaya bahwa adik iparnya yang sudah serumah dengannya selama tiga tahun, bisa melakukan semua itu.

Sesaat setelah Shikamaru tersadar dari lamunannya, ia segera menyambungkan komunikasi pada Naruto dan Sasuke.

**[End Flash Back]**

Naruto dan Sasuke berlari menyusuri lorong kantor polisi, mencari keberadaan Hinata dan Sakura, tapi kedua gadis itu sudah tidak ada disana.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi dan tanpa komando semua pasuka berpencar keluar mencari keberadaan Gaara.

Saat Naruto dan Sasuke keluar dari pintu masuk, mereka berpapasan dengan Neji, "Neji.." cegah Naruto saat pria berambut panjang itu hendak memasuki kantor polisi.

"Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Neji sedikit terkejut.

Naruto tampak berpikir sesaat untuk memberitahu bahwa Hinata diculik Gaara, tapi Naruto takut jika Neji akan marah dan emosi.

"Gaara adalah pelaku penculikan Hanabi, dan sekarang Hinata juga ikut diculik." Sambar Sasuke yang sudah tidak sabar karena Naruto kebanyakan berpikir.

Mata Neji terbelalak, pelipisnya berkedut mendengar berita yang disampaikan Sasuke. "Apa yang kalian lakukan? Bukankah kalian polisi? KENAPA KALIAN TIDAK BISA MELINDUNGI ADIKKU. BAHKAN DIA DICULIK SAAT BERADA DI KANTOR POLISI. DIMANA KINERJA KERJA KALIAN?" teriak Neji penuh emosi, bahkan hampir saja dia akan meninju Naruto kalau saja tidak dihalangi oleh Sasuke.

"Tenanglah Neji, dari pada kau menghajar Naruto, lebih baik kau gunakan tenangamu itu untuk mencari Gaara." Sambung Sasuke sedikit menahan emosi, karena bagaimanapun juga dia polisi dan dia sudah merasa gagal melindungi seseorang.

Neji menarik tangannya kasar dari genggaman Sasuke, "Aku akan mencarinya sendiri." Ujarnya, tatapannya tajam, membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri.

"Naruto, Sasuke, apa kalian bisa mendengarku?" tanya Shikamaru dari sebrang.

"Apa kau masih melacak keberadaannya?" tanya Sasuke cepat.

"Ya, dia menuju ke utara, sepertinya dia belum menyadari kalau handphonenya kulacak." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Bukankah itu pusat kota?" tanya Naruto tak percaya.

"Aku juga tidak tau, tapi dia benar-benar menuju kesana." Ujar Shikamaru.

Tanpa ba bi bu lagi Sasuke dan Naruto menuju tempat yang disebutkan Shikamaru.

Kini mereka berada di tengah pusat kota Konoha. Tepatnya pada perempatan terbesar dipusat Konohan, dimana banyak pejalan kaki yang berlalu lalang disana. Naruto dan Sasuke saling adu pandang kemudian saling mengagguk mengerti.

Akhirnya Sasuke dan Naruto berpencar dan hanya mengandalkan informasi dari shikamaru yang sampai saat ini masih tetap duduk di depan monitor, melacak keberadaan Gaara.

Naruto menoleh ke kanan ke kiri siapa tahu saja ada hal yang mencurigakan.

"Naruto," sambung Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, ada apa?" tanya Naruto cepat-cepat.

"Tepat di tempatmu saat ini berdiri, di arah jam tiga kira-kira lima meter, sepertinya sinyalnya berakhir disitu." Lapor Shikamaru.

Naruto segera berlari menuju tempat yang diarahkan oleh Shikamaru. Tapi tidak ada siapapun disana, melainkan hanya ada sebuah ponsel yang tergeletak begitu saja ditengah jalan. "SIAL!" umpat Naruto setelah berhasil menemukan ponsel Gaara, tapi sayangnya Gaara hanya membawa mereka menuju tempat palsu.

"Shikamaru, aku hanya menemukan ponsel Gaara, mungkin dia hanya mengecoh kita dengan sinyal ponsel ini." Ujar Naruto, tangannya menggenggam erat ponsel yang masih dalam mode aktive tersebut.

Tak lama setelah itu ponsel Gaara berdering, ada nomor asing yang menghubungi ponsel Gaara. Naruto langsung menekan tombol angkat karena siapa tahu saja ini adalah petunjuk.

"Kau sudah menemukannya?" terdengar suara berat dan dingin dari sebrang telepon tersebut. Naruto mengernyit merasa mengenali suara itu. "Ga-gaara?" jawab Naruto sedikit terkejut.

"Jadi kau sudah mengetahui kalau Shikamaru sudah menandai nomor ponsel ini?" gumam Naruto merasa sudah dikerjai.

"Khe.. Aku sudah mengenal bagaimana sifat Shikamaru, akan sangat aneh jika aku tidak mengetahui apa yang sedang dilakukan Shikamaru." Jawab Gaara terkekeh.

Naruto mengendus, "Sekarang, katakan dimana Hinata." Ujar Naruto langsung.

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin mengetahuinya? Dia ada di tempat yang aman. Si manis yang menggemaskan, pasti akan sangat memuaskan jika aku bermain-main sebentar dengannya, dan aku rasa kau tidak keberatan dengan ini, karena dia sangat manis, apa lagi saat dia berteriak, aku ingin melumat bibirnya."

"APA YANG AKAN KAU LAKUKAN BRENGSEK." Teriak Naruto emosi.

Para pejalan kaki yang melintasi area tempat Naruto berdiri, menatap Naruto aneh dan heran, bahkan ada yang yang berjalan agak cepat karena takut.

"Ha..ha.. Kau terlihat bodoh, berteriak di tengah jalan, apalagi dengan seragam bodohmu itu, khe.. BAKA."

Naruto tersentak karena ucapan Gaara, ia melirik sekelilingnya, menatap curiga pada setiap pria yang tengah menelpon 'Dimana kau Gaara? Apa aku masih ada disini?' tanya Naruto dalam hati.

Setiap pejalan kaki yang tak sengaja beradu pandang dengan Naruto segera membuang tatapannya, melihat tatapan tajam dan mengerikan dari Naruto membuat mereka merasa tidak nyaman.

"Katakan apa maumu?" ujar Naruto setelah dia merasa tenang, tapi tatapannya masih saja mencari-cari sosok Gaara yang tengah memperhatikannya.

"Aku tidak menginginkan apapun darimu, karena kau sama sekali tidak berguna, tapi aku ingin melihat pertunjukan dari kalian." Jawab Gaara datar.

Sasuke berlari menghampiri Naruto setelah ia diberitahu Shikamaru bahwa Naruto menemukan ponsel Gaara. "Naruto, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sasuke masih mengatur nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Lalu, apa yang kau inginkan dari kluarga Hyuuga? Kenapa kau mengincar mereka?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Kau tidak perlu ikut campur masalah orang lain, Naruto. Kau hanya sampah yang berpangkat. Otak udang yang selalu berbuat sesukanya, tapi kau tidak bisa berpikir objective. Bahkan kau sendiri tidak mengetahui masa lalu kluarga Hyuuga, padahal kau diminta Hiyashi untuk melindungi Hinata."

"Apa maksudmu?" gumam Naruto.

"Ada sesuatu yang aku inginkan dari tubuh Hinata, hahaha.. dan kalian tidak bisa menghalangiku lagi."

"APA YANG AKAN KAU LAKUKAN PADA HINATA?" Teriak Naruto penuh emosi, bahkan air matanya sampai keluar dari pelupuk mata Naruto, tanpa ia sadari. Wajah tan-nya memerah menahan emosi. Jika saja panggilan telepon ini tidak penting, maka Naruto sudah membanting ponsel itu sedari tadi.

"Karena kalian sudah membuatku sedikit terhibur, aku akan memberikan satu hadiah pada kalian. Di salah satu gedung pusat Konoha, ada sebuah manekin cantik yang terus memandangi kalian, bahkan tanpa tropong kalian bisa melihatnya."

Tut.. tut.. tut..

"Aggrrhh... BRENGSEK..!" teriak Naruto memukuli kepalanya.

"Tenanglah Naruto," ujar Sasuke, tapi Naruto masih saja memukuli dirinya sendiri.

Plakk!

Satu tamparan mendarat di pipi Naruto. "Berhenti membuang-buang waktu dengan tingkah konyolmu itu. Ada nyawa yang harus kita selamatkan." Gertak Sasuke berhasil membuat Naruto tersadar.

"Apa yang dikatakan Gaara?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

Naruto menunduk sejenak, ia mengusap air matanya, "Dia menginginkan sesuatu dari tubuh Hinata, aku tidak tau apa itu, dan pastinya benda itu sudah diincar sangat lama. Mungkin itu juga alasan kenapa Hiashi menyuruhku untuk melindungi Hinata." Terang Naruto.

"Lalu?"

" 'Di salah satu gedung pusat Konoha, ada sebuah manekin cantik yang terus memandangi kalian, bahkan tanpa tropong kalian bisa melihatnya.' Itu perkataan Gaara yang terakhir, aku tidak tau apa maksudnya." Lanjut Naruto.

Sasuke berpikir tentang arti kata-kata Gaara tersebut. Manik mata Onixnya memandangi bangunan yang ada disekelilingnya. "Manekin cantik yang tengah memandangi kami? Itu artinya berada dipusat perbelanjaan." Manik mata Sasuke langsung tertuju pada satu bangunan besar, pusat perbelanjaan.

Disana ada banyak manekin yang berjajar memakai busana yang tengah menjadi tren anak muda masa kini. Tapi di deretan menekin itu ada sebuah patung aneh, tidak.. itu bukan patung, tapi seorang wanita yang terikat diantara menekin. Mulutnya disekap dengan kain putih, rambut pink-nya menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"SAKURA!" teriak Sasuke ketika menyadari yang dimaksud Gaara adalah Sakura. Ia berlari menuju pusat perbelanjaan Konoha tersebut. Naruto yang baru menyadari pekikan Sasuke tersebut segera menyusul Sasuke dari belakang. Menerjang para pengunjung.

"Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke setelah melepas ikatan yang melilit tubuh Sakura. Tubuh Sakura jatuh terkulai dalam pelukan Sasuke, wajahnya sangat pucat, kringat dingin menghiasi tubuh mulus itu. "Sakura, sadarlah." Sasuke mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sakura tapi hasilnya nihil. Sakura sudah kehilangan kesadaran sepenuhnya.

**~oOo~**

[Rumah sakit Konoha]

Sasuke berdiri memandangi tubuh Sakura yang tengah berbaring dengan selang infus menancap tangannya. "Satu-satunya petunjuk sekarang adalah informasi dari Sakura, tapi kita tidak bisa menunggu sampai dia sadar. Bahkan dokter tidak bisa memastikan kapan Sakura akan membuka matanya." Tutur Sasuke seperti tengah berbicara sendiri, tapi jika diamati telinga kanannya masih tersemat headset penyambung komunikasi dengan Shikamaru.

"Kau tunggu saja sampai Sakura sadar, aku juga masih melacak keberadaan Gaara, memang sedikit sulit, tapi aku akan mencoba semampuku." Balas Shikamaru.

Sasuke duduk di depan ranjang Sakura, "Apa yang sudah mereka lakukan padamu? Cepatlah sadar Sakura." Gumam Sasuke ada guratan kehawatiran dari wajah datarnya tersebut.

[Apartement Gaara]

Naruto mengendap, kedua tangannya menggenggam erat pistol yang sudah masuk mode siap tembak. Ia mendapat kunci cadangan dari petugas apartement setelah Naruto menunjukan lencana polisi-nya tersebut.

Keadaan apartement Gaara sangat jauh dari kesan teroris. Semuanya terlihat rapi, bahkan semua benda berada pada tempatnya, tidak ada hal yang mencurigakan. Bahkan sampai Naruto menggeledah semua laci di dalam kamar Gaara, tidak ditemukan sedikit bukti bahwa Gaara adalah teroris.

"Kau cukup pintar untuk berkamoflase." Ujar Naruto sarkasme.

Sementara itu di ruangan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru menatap layar monitornya yang menampilkan glombang pemancar pelacakan nomor yang sudah menghubungi ponsel Gaara tadi. "Tidak ditemukan." Gumam Shikamaru sudah mulai frustasi.

"Dia bisa berada dimanapun, pikirkan Shikamaru, pikirkan tempat kemungkinan Gaara ada di sana." Ujarnya berbicara sendiri.

Otaknya seketika bekerja begitu cepat, ia bangkit dari gedung pusat informasi dan komunikasi daerah Konoha, tak lupa ia membawa serta laptop dan perangkat lain yang bisa membantunya. Shikamaru berlari menuju mobilnya. "Semoga masih sempat." Gumamnya. Ia melajukan mobilnya menuju kantor polisi tempat ia bekerja.

Ruang kerja Shikamaru. . .

Shikamaru menghidupkan saklar lampu pada ruangan yang memiliki sekat pemisah empat ruangan tersebut. Tidak ada orang disana, karena semua tengah sibuk pada satu kasus. Divisi yang dinaunginya memang hanya membutuhkan segelintir orang untuk menangani kasus yang dibilang cukup berat. Mata hitam Shikamaru menatap komputer Gaara.

Ia menghampiri komputer Gaara untuk melihat dan data dari file yang disimpan oleh Gaara. "Pasti ada petunjuk." Gumam Shikamaru.

File dalam komputer Gaara sudah dihapus semuanya, tapi Shikamaru masih bisa mengakalinya dengan mengembalikan data yang dihapus. Dan hanya ada satu kendala, jika ada data yang terlindung password akan sulit untuk menguraikannya.

Tangan Shikamaru terus saja bergerak diatas keyboard untuk memecahkan kode keamanan.

"Tidak ada password," gumam Shikamaru sedikit lega. "ini hanya data bodoh yang terlihat seperti password." Lanjutnya.

Klick

Semua data yang sudah terhapus kembali, tapi yang menjadi pertanyaan Shikamaru selanjutnya adalah, semua data itu hanya data kasus biasa yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kasus ini.

Tapi diantara beberapa ratus file, ada satu file yang menurutnya mencurigakan. Ada kode nomor yang menurutnya tidak asing. "Ini desain dan serial nomor komputer," ujar Shikamaru. "Nomor eklusif yang diberikan setiap komputer." lanjutnya. Ibu jari sebelah kirinya ia gigit untuk berpikir lebih dalam lagi, "Register komputer, sepertinya aku bisa melacak keberadaan komputer itu."

"Aku akan menyerang produsennya." Ujar Shikamaru, ia meregangkan buku-buku jarinya. Kemampuan hacker-nya sangat diandalkan untuk saat ini. Mencari tahu keberadaan komputer yang dipakai Gaara dari produsen pusat.

"Konoha, bagian barat." Mata Shikamaru terbelalak melihat tempat tersebut. "Ru-rumahku?" tanyanya sedikit tersentak.

Shikamaru segera menyambungkan komunikasinya pada Naruto, "Naruto, segera pergi ke rumahku, kemungkinan besar Gaara berada disana." Ujar Shikamaru dengan jelas, meski tersirat rasa khawatir dari suaranya.

Shikamaru menyambar mantelnya, ia berlari keluar ruangan, otaknya dipenuhi dengan Temari, apa yang akan terjadi dengan Temari? Apa Temari termasuk komplotan Gaara? Itulah yang menjadi pemikiran utama di otaknya.

Jika Temari termasuk anggota Gaara, apa yang akan Shikamaru pilih? Keluarga, orang yang dicintai atau Negara? Pilihan yang cukup berat untuk Shikamaru.

**~oOo~**

Gaara menyeringai lebar, ia berbaring di atas sofa rang tamu. "Tidak ada yang lebih nyaman selain di dalam rumah." Ujar Gaara sambil meregangkan tubuhnya.

"Tentu saja, rumah adalah tempat yang paling aman dan nyaman." Jawab seorang wanita dewasa dengan style rambut dikuncir empat.

"Nee-chan, jika kau disuruh memilih, aku atau Shikamaru, maka kau akan memilih siapa?" tanya Gaara melontarkan pertanyaan iseng.

Temari tampak berpikir sejenak, "Tentusaja kau, adikku yang sangat aku cintai.." Temari menghampiri Gaara lalu memeluknya erat.

"Oh ya, apa yang akan kau lakukan pada gadis itu? Dia terlalu cantik untuk kau kuliti." Temari menatap pintu kamar yang sedari tadi tertutup setelah Gaara memasukan Hinata ke dalam kamar itu.

"Onee-chan selalu bisa membaca pikiranku," ujar Gaara bercanda. Temari mendengus kesal karena tidak mendapatkan jawaban yang memuaskan dari Gaara.

**. . . .**

Sasuke mendengus kesal, kenapa dia harus terjebak di dalam rumah sakit sedangkan yang lainya sibuk mencari Gaara, dia tidak mau terlihat lemah, padahal dia salah satu pilar terkuat di kepolisian.

Sasuke menatap wajah sakura lekat-lekat, 'Bocah kecil, cepatlah bangun, aku tidak mau memandangi wajah cantikmu itu terus menerus, apa ciuman bisa membangunkanmu?' pikir Sasuke mulai kacau.

Sesaat setelh itu mata Sakura bergerak-gerak, kelopak matanya terbuka. 'sial, ternyata dia tidak mau dibangunkan ala tuan putri.' Ujar Sasuke ber-ooc ria.

Kedua matanya mengerjap menstrabilkan biasan cahaya dari lampu. "Hi-hinata," tutur Sakura, bibir mungilnya itu bergerak meski dengan suara yang lemah.

Sasuke memasang telinganya tajam, "Sakura, kau sudah sadar?" Sasuke membelai lembut pipi Sakura.

"Hinata."

"Ya, katakan ada apa dengan Hinata?" tanya Sasuke yang sudah tidak sabar menanti informasi dari Sakura.

"Dia, dia kunci untuk melancarkan serangan Gaara yang sempat tertunda lima tahun lalu."

"Ma-maksudnya?" mata Sasuke melebar, ia masih belum yakin dengan apa yang ada di pikirannya itu. "Katakan Sakura! Apa yang sudah kau ketahui!" pekik Sasuke sedikit berteriak.

"Sasarannya kali ini bukan Suna, tapi Konoha. Dia.. Gaara, akan menghancurkan Konoha."

**TBC**

* * *

Kyyaa.. my lovely honey boney sweety *plakk* Author lebay XD.. Kyyaa.. akhirnya Shikamaru terlihat keren juga, setelah beberapa chapter dia terlihat kayak pemalas tukang tidur. XD (Abaykan)

Vinara masih mandang FF ini kayak FF bunuh diri *plakk* oh ya, intrik FF ini terlalu berat kah? Padahal awalnya mau Vinara buat seringan mungkin. Tapi sepertinya jiwa terorisme Vinara meledak (?)

Oh ya, di chapter ini Vinara banyak terinspirasi dan mengambil sebagian scant dari drama jepang Bloody Monday.

Dan maaf kalau Vinara terlalu ngaret buat ngelanjutin FF ini *ojigi* Vinara kena virus WB apa lagi kemaren-kemaren Vinara sempet kena Internet positife, jadi makin bikin Vinara murung dan gak ngelanjutin FF. Tapi ternyata setelah coba-coba akhirnya Vinara bisa lagi buka FFN ^^

Vinara juga minta maaf kalau Chapter ini terlalu pendek. :p dan maaf karena Vinara gak bisa bales Review kalian, karena kebanyakan pertanyaan kalian itu masih jadi rahasia di fic ini, :D jadi, maaf ya... bukanya Vinara sombong, tapi emang belum bisa dijawab. ^^ Thanks yang udah Review. Vinara ucapin banyak-banyak terimakasih buat Reader yang Review maupun yang Silent Reader. ^^ *Ojigi

* * *

Oh ya, menurut kalian Shikamaru bakal bela siapa kalau Temari juga termasuk komplotan teroris?

*cuman sekedar minta pandangan dari Reader*


End file.
